


Courage and Friendship... a live in Hope and Light

by Goodgirl



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 05:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 43,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18439673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodgirl/pseuds/Goodgirl
Summary: Es geht um das Leben nach der ersten Staffel. Wie wird es mit den Digirittern weiter gehen und wie wird sich ihre Freundschaft weiter entwickeln. Seit unserem letzten Abenteuer in der Digiwelt sind bereits weitere 3 Jahre vergangen. Die Geschichte spielt in der Zeit von Adventure Tri.





	1. Kapitel 1

 Karis Sicht

 

K:Taichi…. Beeil dich sonst gehe ich ohne dich los.

Tai: Komm ja schon mach doch kein Stress wir sind in 10 min am Treffpunkt.

Kari: Tai ich will halt nicht immer abgehetzt da ankommen.

Tai: Kann es nicht einfach sein das du dich mega darauf freust Takeru wieder zu sehen.

Kari: Quatsch ich und Takeru sind bloß beste Freunde mehr war und ist da auch nicht egal wie oft ihr das versucht uns einzureden. Ich bin mit ihm aufgewachsen ist doch klar dass ich mich freue ihn nach 3 Jahren wieder zu sehen schließlich zieht er mit seiner Mutter endlich wieder zurück nach Tokio.

Tai: Wenn du das sagst, los komm ich bin fertig auf geht’s.

Ich atme einmal tief durch und folge meinem Bruder Richtung Fahrstuhl.

Als wir am Eingang des Hochhauses rauskommen sehe ich schon Sora die an der Kreuzung auf uns wartet.

Sora: Guten Morgen ihr beiden.

Tai: Morgen

Kari: Morgen Sora.

Ich umarme sie kurz ehe ich mich weiter auf den Weg zum Treffpunkt mache.

Sora: Na seid ihr auch schon aufgeregt wie die anderen Aussehen und wie es ihnen ergangen ist immerhin haben wir alle seit drei Jahren keinen Kontakt mehr gehabt.

Tai: Ich denke es wird irgendwie so sein wie früher ich glaube nicht dass die anderen sich groß verändert haben

Kari: Ich glaube auch nicht dass viel passiert ist. Aber Sora ich freu mich einfach wahnsinnig das wir endlich wieder alle zusammen sind.

Sora: Das sehe ich auch so, ich freu mich auch dass es sogar Mimi und Takeru wieder zurück nach  Tokio bringt.

Tai: Mimi kommt auch?

Sora: Ja sie hat mir vor einer Woche eine Mail geschrieben dass sie zsm mit Takeru den Nachtflug heute nehmen um pünktlich hier zu sein.

Tai: Stimmt ja die sind die einzigen die noch Kontakt hatten in den 3 Jahren weil sie in eine Stadt gezogen sind.

Sora: Wir anderen wohnen alle verstreut bis auf einzelne.

Kari: Ja früher war das nicht schlimm aber jetzt hat jeder sein eigenes Leben zu leben und weniger Zeit eine Stunde im Zug zu sitzen um mal eben eine Stunde über alte Zeiten zu quatschen.

Ich sehe traurig auf meine Füße runter und versinke in Gedanken an die alte Zeit wo ich noch mit Takeru auf eine Schule und in dieselbe Klasse gegangen bin. 

_Ob es zwischen mir und Takeru jemals so werden kann wie vor drei Jahren… Vielleicht hat er jetzt schon eine Freundin, und ich nicht. Ich habe Angst dass ich ihm nicht so wichtig bin wie früher. Was wenn er sich gar nicht so sehr freut mich wieder zu sehen wie ich mich freue ihn wieder bei mir zu haben._

Tai: Aufwachen aus deinen Träumereien Kari wir sind da.

Ich sehe überraschend von meinen Füßen aus nach vorne und erkenne bereits die andern. Wir sind mal wieder die letzten.

Mimi: Da seid ihr ja endlich ich dachte schon ihr hättet das treffen vergessen.

Sora: Tut uns leid wir haben getrödelt

Während ich beginne erst Mimi dann Izzi dann Joe und Yamato zu umarmen bleibe ich kurz vor Takeru stehen und fange unbewusst an ihn genau zu mustern. Als ich mich schließlich wieder von seinem Anblick löse lege ich meine Arme auch um seinen Nacken und drücke ihn einmal kurz fest ehe ich mich langsam wieder löse und die anderen beobachte.

Sora die auch schon bei Takeru angekommen ist lächelt mich kurz an und stellt sich dann neben mir an die Brücke einzig mein Bruder steht noch immer da als ob er da festgewachsen wäre.

Kari: Was ist los Tai?

Tai: Hm ach nichts, alles in Ordnung. Wollen wir gleich weiter in die Digiwelt gehen?

Mimi: Jaa auf geht es ich freu mich schon drauf endlich Palmon wieder zu sehen

Sora; Das stimmt ich bin gespannt wie es ihnen geht wir haben sie schließlich vor 4 Jahren zuletzt gesehen.

Joe: Ist der Laptop startklar Izzi?

Izzi: Ja ich bin fertig wenn soweit sind können wir los.

Tai: Na dann los, sind alle bereit.

Alle: Ja

 

Keine 2 Minuten später landen wir auch schon alle in der Digiwelt.

 

Sora: Hier hat sich gar nichts verändert. Es sieht noch genauso aus wie früher.

Mimi: Das ist wahr ich gehe jetzt Palmon suchen.

Izzi: Warte Mimi wir sollten hier trotzdem nicht alleine rumlaufen. Was wenn es doch noch böse Digimon gibt.

Joe: Izzi hat recht ich würde sagen wenn wir als gruppe gehen dauert es zu lange alle digimon zu finden deshalb würde ich vorschlagen wir gehen Minimum zu zweit.

Yamato: Das stimmt, Joe hat recht teilen wir uns auf dann geht es schneller. Und dann machen wir einen Platz aus wo wir uns zum Zelten verabreden wenn wir unsere Digimon haben.

Tai: Das ist doch ein guter Plan.

Izzi: Wie wäre es mit der Insel wo wir als erstes gelandet sind als wir das erste mal hier gelandet sind?

Tai: Du meinst die Pfeil Insel. Super Idee Izzi, die ist in der Mitte, also für jeden gut erreichbar.

T.K: Ok ich und Kari gehen dann schon mal los  da Patamon und Gatomon eh die meiste Zeit zusammen sind.

Kari: Stimmt gute Idee losgehen wir.

 

Ich ziehe T.K leicht am Handgelenk in Richtung Wald und lasse seine Hand nach dem wir aus dem Blickwinkel der anderen sind wieder los. Ich schaue mit rotem Kopf nach unten und versuche meine Atmung wieder so weit zu normalisieren um nicht auf der Stelle aufgrund meines schnell schlagenden Herzens umzukippen. Als ich das Gefühl habe das ich mich wieder beruhigt habe heb ich meinen Kopf an und sehe T.K von der Seite an.

 

T.K: Ist alles ok mit dir Hika?

Kari: Ja alles gut mir ist nur ein bisschen Heiß

T.K: Stimmt die Luft hier ist ein bisschen drückender als zuhause. Ist mir früher noch  gar nicht aufgefallen.

Kari: Vielleicht weil wir noch kleiner waren. Aber wir gewöhnen uns bestimmt schnell wieder daran

T.K: Das glaube ich auch. Am besten halten wir jetzt mal nach Patamon und Gatomon Ausschau. Sonst sind wir die letzten die am Treffpunkt ankommen.

Kari: Stimmt. Was meinst du wie die anderen sich aufteilen?

T.K: Hm gute Frage ich denke es ist gut möglich das Matt und Tai zusammen gehen und Izzi mit Joe und Mimi mit Sora.

Kari: Ich wäre mir da nicht so sicher mit Matt und Tai.

T.K: Wieso? Die sind doch genau wie wir seit Jahren befreundet genau wie ihre Digimon.

Kari: Ja da hast du Recht T.k aber wirklich begrüßt haben sie sich ja auch nicht. Und soweit ich weiß haben sie sich in den letzten Jahren auch sehr selten gesehen.

T.K: Hm aber du weißt doch die beiden haben sich nie besonders für Begrüßungen interessiert.

Kari: Ja das stimmt.

Ich fange leicht an zu lachen da ich mir gerade vorstellen musste wie es wäre wenn sich die beiden innig Umarmen würden.

T.K stieg kurz danach in mein Lachen ein, als ich jedoch mitten im Lachen ein mir bekanntes Geräusch höre was sofort meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zieht. Ich gehe einen Schritt schneller in die Richtung und sehe Gatomon und Patamon auf einem Felsen liegen.

Kari: Gatomon.

Die angesprochene dreht sich um und kommt gleich darauf auf mich los gerannt und springt in meine geöffneten arme. Ich drücke sie einmal kurz an mich ehe ich mich zu T.K umdrehe und sehe  wie auch Patamon und Takeru sich kurz drücken ehe er sich wieder auf T.k‘s Kopf setzt.

Patamon: Ich freu mich so dass du da bist T.k

T.K: Ich freue mich auch  Patamon. Wir haben uns ja eine Ewigkeit nicht gesehen.

Gatomon: Sag mal Kari, wieso seit ihr eigentlich hier? Ihr konntet doch sonst nur in die Digiwelt wir ihr Gefahr droht.

Kari: Was stimmt ja, Es sind alle da weil wir genau heute vor 7 Jahren das erste Mal in die Digiwelt gekommen sind. Das wollten wir alle zusammen mit euch feiern. Vielleicht ist es ja eine Belohnung für unsere Taten und Unterstützung dass wir heute zu euch kommen konnten

Gatomon: Das wäre so schön wenn ihr ab jetzt immer zu uns kommen könntet. Dann könnten wir noch viele neue Abenteuer und Erinnerungen schaffen findest du das nicht auch eine schön Idee Kari?

Kari: Ja das wäre einfach wunderbar, ich würde am liebsten meine Ganzen Ferien mit dir hier verbringen.

Gatomon: Oh Kari, ich freu mich so.

Kari : Gatomon

Ich drücke sie noch mal an mich ehe ich mich an T.k richte.

Kari: Wir sollten jetzt los die anderen warten bestimmt schon auf uns.

T.K: Stimmt lass uns gehen, die Pfeil Insel müsste in dieser Richtung liegen oder Patamon?

Patamon: Ja das stimmt T.K aber der Weg würde hinter übers Meer führen

Gatomon: Am besten machen wir schnell eine Armor Digitation, dann geht es am schnellsten.

Ich nicke Gatomon zu und lasse sei aus meinen Armen springen und halte mein D3 Digivice nach oben.

T.K: Digiarmorei der Hoffnung erstrahle..

Kari: Digiarmorei des Lichtes erstrahle…

Gatomon: Nefertimon Glanz des Lichtes

Patamon: Pegasusmon strahl der Hoffnung

 

Wir steigen auf die beiden auf und erheben uns in die Luft, um gemeinsam in Richtung Pfeil Insel zu fliegen

 

 

Tai’s Sicht

 

Währenddessen bei den anderen.

 

Izzi: Ok Joe am besten laufen wir Richtung Berge da sollten wir zu mindestens schon mal Gomamon finden.

Joe: Ok gehen wir. Bis nachher Leute

 

Mimi: Komm schon Sora wir gehen in die Richtung ok?

Sora: Ok Mimi

Ich sehe den beiden Mädchen überrascht  hinterher eh ich mich zu Matt drehe und ihn mit einem gekünstelten Lächeln ansehe.

Tai: Da bleiben wohl nur noch du und ich über.

Matt: Ich kann auch alleine gehen, ich bin mir sicher Gabumon ist nicht weit weg.

Tai: Quatsch Matt alleine ist es echt zu gefährlich. Immerhin kann sich in den 4 Jahren einiges geändert haben. _Und ich will dich nicht alleine durch die Digiwelt laufen lassen_ füge ich in Gedanken noch hinzu.

Matt: na dann beweg dich ich will heute noch an der Insel ankommen.

Tai: Mensch Yamato warte auf mich.

 

 

Als ich ihn nach kurzer Zeit wieder eingeholt habe gehe ich weiter still schweigend neben ihm her.

Ich suche still schweigend nach Agumon und versuche die Stille zwischen mir und Yamato so gut es geht zu ertragen.

Als wir allerdings bereits seit einer halben Stunde still schweigend nebeneinander her laufen platzt mir der Kragen und ich spreche ihn mit genervter Stimme an. 

 

 

Tai: Mensch Yamato was ist los mit dir du warst bei unserer Ankunft in der Digiwelt schon so still?

Rede doch wenigstens mit mir über dein Problem. Ich bin immerhin dein bester Freund.

Yamato: Lass mich in Ruhe Tai

Tai: Nein ich werde dich solange damit nerven bis du mir endlich sagst was mit dir los ist. Ich merke doch das dich was bedrückt. Also schieß los Yamato

Yamato: Ich werde mit dir darüber nicht sprechen und jetzt hör auf mir auf die Nerven zu gehen. Ich will nur Gabumon finden und einen entspannten Tag in der Digiwelt erleben ohne dich an meiner Seite zu haben.

 

Bei seinen letzten Worten spüre ich förmlich wie mein Herz zerquetscht wird und ich höre bar die Luft anhalte. Es verletzt mich tief das er mich nicht mal nachher in seiner Nähe haben will. Obwohl wir früher die besten Freunde waren. Ich kann es einfach nicht verstehen warum er mich jetzt so mit der kalten Schulter ansieht, und sich nicht mal mehr mit mir unterhalten will. Sodass ich ihm mit bissiger und lauter Stimme antworte.

 

Tai: Wie du willst Ishida, ich werde mich jetzt alleine auf den Weg nach Agumon machen. Damit du dich nicht weiter mit mir abgeben musst. Ich werde dann meinen Tag auch alleine mit Agumon verbringen, also kannst du zu den anderen gehen. Damit bist du mich dann endgültig los und muss dich nie wieder mit mir abgeben. Ein schönes Leben noch Yamato Ishida.

 

 

Mit diesem letzten Satz drehe ich mich um und gehe nach rechts in Richtung des alten Spiralberges ohne mich noch einmal nach Yamato umzusehen. Es lässt zwar mein Herz mit jedem Schritt weiter brechen aber ich gehe Schritt für Schritt weiter ohne zurück zu sehen. Als ich außer Hörweite bin lasse ich mich fertig auf meine Knie fallen und die Tränen die ich mühsam zurückhalten wollte, fließen in Strömen über meine Wange und ich fange an hemmungslos zu weinen.

 

Ich schrecke überraschend zusammen als mich was an der Schulter berührt. Ich drehe mich langsam um und wische mir meine verbleibenden Tränen in derselben Sekunde weg. Als ich jedoch in die grünen Augen von meinem Agumon blicke lasse ich meine Tränen wieder laufen und drücke ihn fest an mich und fange wieder an zu weinen. Zuerst erleichtert das es nicht Yamato war, kann ich mich kurz entspannen ehe mir wieder bewusst wird das er sich wirklich nicht ein bisschen mehr um mich schert.  Erst als Agumon mich anspricht beruhige ich mich wieder und wische die letzten aufkommenden Tränen weg und sehe ihn an.

 

Agumon: Tai… hi Tai was ist denn passiert?

Tai: Ach mein Agumon. Ich freu mich so dass du da bist. Ich habe mich gerade furchtbar mit Yamato gestritten und habe  unsere Freundschaft beendet.

Agumon: Aber warum denn Tai?

Tai: Weil Yamato mich nicht mehr in seiner Nähe haben will. Also er will nicht mehr mein Freund sein.

Agumon: Tai… Das wird wieder ich streite mich auch immer mal mit Gabumon dann schlafen wir eine Nacht drüber und vertragen uns wieder.

Tai: Nett das du versuchst mich zu trösten Agumon aber mit mir und Yamato ist es zu ende, ich bin ihm nicht mehr Wichtig. Er hat bestimmt einen neuen besten Kumpel mit dem er über seine Probleme reden kann. Er ist mittlerweile sehr berühmt und kann sich seine Freunde aussuchen.

 

Ich setzte mich neben Agumon hin und sehe in den Himmel hinauf und erinnere mich an die vielen Abenteuer die ich hier mit den anderen Digirittern erleben durfte. Und wie oft ich mich früher schon mit Yamato gestritten habe. Wir uns im Schnee geprügelt haben als ich nach dem Berg der Unendlichkeit suchen wollte und Yamato nach den anderen. Das war schon verrückt aber nur zweit hatten wir bis jetzt immer die Kraft unsere Feinde zu besiegen was machen wir nur wenn wir wieder gegen ein starkes Digimon kämpfen müssen wird Agumon in der Lage sein es ohne Gabumon zu besiegen oder ist es durch das Ende meiner Freundschaft zu Yamato auch das Ende für die Digiwelt.

 

Währenddessen bei Yamato

 

Ich gehe weiter in meine eingeschlagene Richtung und sehe nicht zurück. Ich gehe mit festen und bestimmten Blick gerade aus um einfach nur Gabumon zu finden um nicht mehr über Tai nachzudenken. Ich verdränge den Gedanken an ihn komplett und versuche nur noch nach an Gabumon zu denken. Als ich gefühlte 10 min weiter gelaufen bin kann ich Gabumon schon sehen wie es gerade Beeren pflückt und leise vor sich hin summt.

Ich fange automatisch an zu lächeln und gehe auf ihn zu.

 

Yamato: Gabumon..

Gabumon: Matt… ich bin ja so froh…

Yamato: Gabumon ich bin froh das es dir gut geht

Gabumon:  Ach Yamato wir haben uns so lange nicht gesehen. Du bist ganz schön groß geworden

Yamato: Ach quatsch ich sehe aus wie immer

Gabumon: Nein ehrlich du siehst sehr erwachsen aus.

Yamato: Wenn du meinst.

Gabumon: Sag mal bist alleine oder sind die anderen auch da

Yamato: Nein die anderen sind auch da wir haben uns aufgeteilt um nach euch zu suchen. Damit es schneller geht.

Gabumon: Achso habt ihr ein Treffpunkt ausgemacht wo ihr euch wieder treffen wollt

Yamato: Ja wir wollten uns an der Pfeil Insel treffen

Gabumon: Dann sollten wir uns auf den Weg machen.

Yamato: ja gehen wir

 

 

Ich sehe wieder mit bedrückter Mine nach vorne und gehe los. Ich versuche weiterhin nicht an den Streit zwischen mir und Tai zu denke, was mir angesichts der bevorstehenden Situation sehr schwer viel, da die anderen sich sicher wundern werden wenn ich mit Gabumon alleine auftauche, anstatt noch mit Agumon und Tai. Innerlich weiß ich das ich und nur ich daran schuld bin das es jetzt so ist aber ich versuche mir einzureden das es Tai war der mich provoziert hat und ich deswegen so gemein zu ihm war. Ich bemerke nicht mal das mich Gabumon anspricht, weil ich mich einfach zu sehr in meine Gedanken vertieft habe. Erst als er sich direkt vor mich stellt erwache ich aus meinen Gedanken.

 

Gabumon: Hi Yamato, was ist denn los? Du siehst so traurig aus.

Yamato: Es ist alles in Ordnung Gabumon, mach dir um mich keine Sorgen.

Gabumon: Nein Yamato ich bin dein Partner und ich merke wenn dich was bedrückt und es dir nicht gut geht. Du kannst das vielleicht den anderen vorspielen aber nicht mir. Wir kennen uns jetzt schon seit 7 Jahren und das sind die glücklichsten 7 meines gesamten Lebens also bitte schließ mich nicht aus deinem Leben aus sondern rede mit mir bitte.

Yamato: Oh Gabumon. Ich danke dir mein lieber Freund. Du bist wie ein Bruder für mich geworden.

Gabumon: Lass uns da hin setzten Yamato und du erzählst mir was los ist ich werde es keinem Verraten versprochen

 Yamato: Na gut

 

Ich setze mich auf den Felsen neben Gabumon hin und atme einmal tief durch und erzähle ihm schließlich von dem Streit zwischen mir und Tai. Er hört mir aufmerksam zu, ohne mich zu unterbrechen. Als ich mit meiner Erzählung fertig bin sieht er mich an eher er was sagt was mein Innerstes Ich bereits befürchtet hat.

 

Gabumon: Matt ich weiß nicht wie ich es sagen soll aber und bitte sein mir nicht böse du bist leider an allem Schuld mit dem Streit du musst Tai ganz schön verletzt haben wenn ich so höre was er zu dir gesagt hat. Ich kenne ihn zwar nicht so gut wie Agumon aber ich kann mir denken das er genauso an dem Ende eurer Freundschaft zu knabbern hat wie du. Ich sehe das es dich was auffrisst und du versuchst es zu Verdrängen. Aber eins kann ich dir sagen Yamato das wir nicht ewig funktionier ihr seid immerhin beide Digiritter. Also müsst ihr euch irgendwie wieder befreunden denn ihr seid ein starkes Team. Ihr ergänzt euch perfekt.

Yamato: ich weiß es doch selber Gabumon, aber die Dinge haben sich eben geändert ich kann nicht so locker mit ihm umgehen wie früher.

Ich springe bei meinen letzten Worten vom Felsen und gehe wütend weiter.

Ohne drauf zu achten ob Gabumon mir folgt oder nicht ich will einfach nur meine Schuldgefühle und Empfindungen gegenüber Tai weiter verdrängen und nicht drüber nachdenken müssen.

 

Gabumon: Yamato bitte warte doch. Ich wollte dich nicht bedrängen.

Ich bleibe kurz stehen und sehe das Gabumon mir hinterher gelaufen ist. Ich atme kurz tief durch ehe ich mich zu ihm drehe und mit ruhiger Stimme sage.

Yamato:  Es tut mir leid Gabumon ich weiß das du mich nicht bedrängen wolltest. Aber bitte können wir einfach jetzt zu den anderen gehen. Ich möchte nicht mehr darüber sprechen.

Gabumon:  Natürlich Yamato. Was hälst du davon wenn ich schnell zu Garurumon digitiere dann kannst du dich ausruhen.

Yamato: Danke Gabumon

 

Gabumon: Gabumon digitiert zu Garurumon…

 

Ich schwinge mich auf seinen Rücken und wir reiten gemeinsam zur Pfeil Insel


	2. Kapitel 2

Als wir nach kurzer Zeit an der Pfeil Insel ankommen sind die anderen ebenfalls dort.

T.K: Da kommt Yamato mit Garurumon.  
Kari: Aber wo ist mein Bruder ich sehe nur Yamato.  
Sora: Du hast recht Kari, wo ist Tai  
Mimi: Die haben bestimmt einfach ein Wett rennen veranstaltet und Greymon ist zu langsam.

Während alle über Mimis Idee lachen sieht Kari mit gespannter und besorgter Miene zu Yamato der gerade von Garurumon runter springt. Was dann wieder zu Gabumon zurück digitiert.

Kari: Yamato wo ist mein Bruder?  
Yamato: Keine Ahnung.  
Izzi: Ich hab doch gesagt wir sollen uns nicht alleine auf machen nach den Digimon zu suchen.  
Joe: Genau also warum habt ihr euch aufgeteilt Yamato?  
Yamato: Es wird schon nichts passieren. Hoffe ich jedenfalls. Ich hätte mich einfach zusammen reißen sollen dann müsste ich jetzt nicht den Sorgenden Blick von Kari und Sora ertragen. Denke ich mir in Gedanken dazu.  
Kari: Wo habt ihr euch getrennt Yamato?

Höre ich Kari mit bissiger Stimme fragen. Wie um ihren Standpunkt zu verdeutlichen sieht sie ich zusammen mit Sora mit verengten Augen an.

Yamato: Weiß nicht mehr  
Sora: Yamato denk nach was ist wenn Tai etwas passiert ist.  
Kari: Ich gehe ihn suchen. Komm Gatomon.  
Gatomon: Ja gehen wir  
Izzi: Warte wir kommen mit und suchen aus der Luft Perspektive.  
Sora: Gute Idee ich folge euch mit Biyomon.  
Während Tentomon und Biyomon rasch digitieren, sieht T.k sein Bruder mit traurigem Blick an und entschließt sich trotz seines ersten Wunsches auch nach Tai zu suchen lieber bei seinem Bruder zu bleiben um mit ihm zu reden. Denn auch wenn es die anderen nicht gemerkt haben ist es T.K sofort aufgefallen, irgendwas muss zwischen den beiden vorgefallen sein denn einfach so alleine durch die Digiwelt laufen ohne ihre Partner würden sie nie tun. 

Als sich auch Mimi und Joe mit ihren Partnern auf die Suche begeben haben, atme ich einmal tief durch da ich bereits hören konnte dass sich mein Bruder zu mir in den Sand setzt.

Gabumon: Ich gehe zu Patamon rüber und mache schon mal ein Feuer.  
Yamato: Danke Gabumon

T.K: Hi Yamato  
Yamato: Wir haben uns gestritten.  
T.k: Ich habe es mir schon gedacht. Denn selbst wenn ihr beide eine große Schnauze habt alleine durch die Digiwelt laufen ohne eure Partner würdet ihre ohne einen Grund auch nicht.  
Yamato: hmm…  
T.k: Magst du mir erzählen was passiert ist, das bleibt auch unter uns.  
Yamato: Ich hab doch keine Wahl du bist mein Bruder, dir kann ich nichts vor machen.  
T.k: Stimmt also was ist passiert  
Yamato: Ich habe ihm an den Kopf geknallt das ich ihn nicht mehr in meiner Nähe haben will.  
Weil er mich damit genervt hat das ich ihm erzählen soll was mit mir los ist.  
T.k: Du hast es ihm nicht gesagt oder?  
Yamato: Nein und außerdem steht er nach wie vor auf Sora. Das habe ich schon in seinen Augen gesehen wo sie uns alle begrüßt hat. Besonders als sie mich umarmt hat. Ich glaube wäre die Umarmung nur eine Minute länger gewesen hätte er mir eine reingehauen.  
T.k: Das glaube ich nicht. Tai würde dir doch deswegen keine reinhauen immerhin ist er nicht mit Sora zusammen. Weshalb ihm so was auch nicht zustehen würde.  
Yamato: Mensch T.K, warum musste es ausgerechnet mir passieren das ich mich in so einen verliebe.  
T.k: Das kann ich dir nicht beantworten Yamato aber eins kann ich sagen ihr wärt ein super Paar. Ihr versteht euch einfach Blind und ergänzt euch Prima.  
Yamato: Danke kleiner Bruder das du versuchst mich aufzubauen und zu ermutigen aber ich werde es ihm nicht sagen. Und du sagst es auch niemanden, klar?  
T.k: Versprochen, Großer Bruder  
Yamato: Gut und jetzt hilf lieber Tai zu suchen. Ich warte hier falls er doch hier auftaucht.  
T.k: Mach dir keine Sorgen um ihn er ist Clever und mutig. Sonst würde er das Wappen des Mutes nicht tragen.  
Yamato: Trotzdem kommt er mit seiner Großen schnauze nicht gegen ein anderes Digimon an. Also los je mehr ihn suchen desto schneller habt ihr ihn.  
T.k: Klar. Ich verspreche Tai heil und gesund zu dir zurück zu bringen  
Yamato: Spinner.  
T.K: Patamon komm wir helfen den anderen Tai zu finden.  
Patamon: Verstanden, ich komme T.K  
T.K: hier Yamato nimm das Digiterminal damit können wir dir dann bescheid sagen wenn wir ihn gefunden haben.  
Yamato: Danke und pass auf dich auf, kleiner Bruder  
T.K: mach ich, bist du bereit Patamon  
Patamon: Ja das bin ich  
T.K Digiarmorei der Hoffnung erstrahle…  
Patamon: Pegasusmon strahl der Hoffnung  
T.K: Los geht’s Pegasusmon

Keine Minute später sind sie schon nicht mehr am Himmel zu sehen.

Mensch Tai… wo steckst du. Denke ich mir in Gedanken als ich mich zurück ans Feuer setze.

Bei Tai und Agumon

Tai: Was hälst du davon wenn wir uns erst mal ein paar Fische fangen ich sterbe sonst vor Hunger.  
Agumon: Das hört sich gut an.  
Tai: Dann mal los

Als ich eine kleine Angel aus meinem Rucksack ziehe, drücke ich schnell den Köder dran und lasse die Angel ins Wasser.

Tai: So jetzt nur noch abwarten bis ein Fisch anbeißt.  
Agumon: Feuer zum Rösten habe ich auch schon fertig  
Tai: Klasse danke Agumon

Als nach 10 min die Angelrute sich biegt versuche ich mit aller Kraft den Fisch an Land zu ziehen  
Was mir leider nicht gelingt da es der Fisch eher schafft mich gleich ins Wasser zu ziehen. Als auch Agumon versucht mir zu helfen schaffen wir es immer noch nicht ihn rauszuziehen.  
Als ich plötzlich den Riesen Schwanz aus dem Meer heraus sehen kann. Wird mir klar das es sich hier nicht um einen kleinen Fisch handelt. Ich lasse die Angel sofort los und sage auch Agumon er soll es los lassen. Als wir sie beide los gelassen habe erscheint plötzlich wie ich es mir gedacht habe ein MetalSeadramon.  
Tai: Oh nein, bitte nicht.  
Agumon: Los Tai ich muss digitieren.  
Tai: Ha ja na klar.  
Agumon: Agumon Warp Digitation zu …. Wargreymon.  
Tai: Los zeig’s ihm Wargreymon.  
Metalsedramon: Kommt heraus meine Sklaven.

Das Meer beginnt zu tosen und weitere Digimon erscheinen.  
Preciomon,Beelzemon und Examon  
Tai: Oh nein, das sind alles Mega Level Digimon. Was sollen wir denn jetzt machen, Wargreymon  
Metalsedramon: Powerfluss  
Tai: ahh. Wargreymon  
Wargreymon: Tai……  
Ich merke dass mein Flug bereits recht schnell von einem Baum gestoppt wird.  
Ich rapple mich mit Mühe wieder auf und versuche nach Wargreymon Ausschau zu halten.  
Als ich bereits ein weiter Powerfluss auf mich zukommen sehe. Ich schließ schon vor Angst meine Augen.  
Nefertimon: Fluch der Königin  
Birdramon: Meteoren Flügel  
Tai: Sora, Kari…

Sie werden direkt von ihren Partner bei mir abgesetzt ehe die sich wieder auf machen um Wargreymon zu helfen. 

Kari: Tai geht es dir gut?  
Tai: Ja soweit ist alles noch dran.  
Sora: Tai du Idiot warum habt ihr beide euch aufgeteilt. Zum Glück haben wir dich noch rechtzeitig gefunden  
Tai: Tut mir leid  
Ich hebe mein Blick wieder zu den Digimon und muss mit erschrecken sehen wie Birdramon und Nefertimon ihre Kämpfe verlieren.  
Kari: Oh nein Nefertimon.  
Sora: Birdramon…… bitte nicht  
Beide Wappen leuchten auf…

Birdramon Ultra Digitation zu Garudamon.  
Gatomon Ultra Digitation zu Angewomon

Wir sehen gespannt zu den Kampf unsere Digimons und ich fange unbewusst an mir auf die Lippen zu beißen. Als ich es merke wunder ich mich selber über mein Verhalten. Ich sehe auf meine zitternden Hände und begreife langsam was mit mir los ist.  
Ich habe Angst… die Erkenntnis trifft mich stärker als ich es mir eingestehen kann. Liegt es etwa an der Situation dass wir gegen drei Mega Level kämpfen.  
Nein das kann es nicht sein denn das haben wir schon mal geschafft aber damals waren wir zwei Mega Level Digimon…… Yamato…. Natürlich Yama fehlt mir.  
Er hat mir unbewusst Sicherheit gegeben. Mit seiner bloßen Anwesenheit hat er mir sowohl Kraft als auch Mut gegeben und jetzt. Sind wir keine Freunde mehr und ich stehe alleine da.

Izzi: Tai, was ein Glück du lebst noch  
Tai: Izzi, Joe wann seit ihr denn gekommen?  
Joe: gerade eben du warst ganz schön in Gedanken aber ich schätze mal du hast dir eine Strategie einfallen lassen oder?  
Tai: Nein tut mir leid ich weiß nicht was wir machen sollen.  
Izzi: Was? Tai was ist denn los mit dir du hast doch sonst immer eine Idee.  
Tai: Ich weiß Izzi.  
Kari: Da kommen T.K.  
Mist er ist alleine Yamato ist nicht dabei. Ach Mensch Yamato wenn du hier wärst hätten wir vielleicht den Hauch einer Chance zu gewinnen.  
T.K: Tai ein Glück dir ist nichts passiert.  
Tai: Nein mir geht es gut.  
Kari: Wie sollen wir das denn schaffen gegen drei Mega Level Digimon.  
Sora: Ich weiß es nicht. Unsere Digimon sind alle höchstens auf dem Ultra Level einzig Wargreymon kann ihnen einen leichten Schaden anrichten, aber er braucht Hilfe denn alleine schafft er es nicht mehr lange.  
Tai: Wargreymon halte bitte durch.  
T.K: Kari gib mir bitte dein Digiterminal.  
Kari: Warum denn Davis und die anderen sind im Urlaub die schaffen es niemals rechtzeitig hier her.  
T.K: Yamato habe ich meins zur Sicherheit da gelassen falls es Probleme gibt  
Sora: Gut mitgedacht T.K  
Während T.K schnell eine Nachricht an sein Digiterminal schickt sehen die anderen mit Sorgen auf den Kampf ihrer Digimon  
Einer nach einander digitiert zurück aufs Rookie Level.  
Izzi: Oh nein Tentomon  
Joe: Gomamon  
Sora: Biyomon  
T.K: Oh nein wenn das so weiter geht, sind wir gleich Geschichte.  
Kari: Angewomon du schaffst das  
T.K: Angemon gib alles  
Tai: Halte durch Wargreymon. Yamato und Gabumon werde kommen. Hoffentlich  
Beelzemon: Macht euch bereit zu sterben Digiritter, Patronentorpedos.  
Angemon: T.K  
Angewomon: kari  
Kari/ T.K: Angewomon/ Angemon helft uns….  
Ein helles Licht erscheint und….

Angewomon Warp Digitation zu Magnadramon  
Angemon Warp Digitation zu Seraphimon

Kari: Oh sie sind auf das Mega Level Digitiert. Sieh mal T.K  
T.K Seraphimon  
Kari: Magnadramon  
Sora: Vielleicht schaffen sie es jetzt die Gegner zu besiegen.  
Tai: Oh nein Agumon  
Ich sehe nur gerade wie Wargreymon zurück zu Agumon digitiert und renne gleich los.  
Kari: Tai pass auf.  
Izzi: Komm zurück sonst wirst du sterben.  
Sora: Tai…

Als ich bei Agumon ankomme hebe ich es hoch in meine Arme und versuche es anzusprechen.  
Tai: Agumon…. Agumon komm schon wach auf  
Sora: Tai pass auf über dir.  
Ich sehe allarmiert von Sora nach oben, und sehe Beelzemon auf mich zu kommen.  
Beelzemon: Kralle der Finsternis  
Kari: Oh nein Tai….  
Ich sehe nur noch wie sich die Kralle immer mehr nähert und schließe vor Angst die Augen und drücke Agumon fest an mich…

 

Alle: Tai…  
Metalgarurmon: Metallische Wolfskralle  
Yamato: Tai….  
Tai: Yamato.  
Yamato: Alles in Ordnung bei euch?  
Tai: Ja geht schon. DU bist gekommen obwohl unsere Freundschaft beendet ist.  
Yamato: Er tut mir leid Tai. Was ich vorhin gesagt habe, habe ich nicht so gemeint. Ich wollte dich schon loswerden das stimmt aber dich nie als Freund verlieren bitte das musst du mir einfach glauben.  
Tai: Schwamm drüber Yamato, ich glaube dir. Ich hätte dich auch nicht so bedrängen sollen. Sondern deine Antwort respektieren.  
Yamato: Ach Tai. Unsere Freundschaft bedeutet mir viel also danke dass du mir trotz meiner großen Schnauze als Freund erhalten bleibst.  
Tai: So schnell wirst du mich nicht los du Idiot. Damit das mal klar ist.

Ich lass mir von Yamato wieder auf die Beine helfen und wir beobachten beide die Kämpfe von Magnadramon, Seraphimon und Metalgarurumon.

Den ersten Triumph gelingt Magnadramon. Das es al erstes schafft seinen Gegner zu besiegen. Und daraufhin direkt zu salamon zurück digitiert und sanft in Karis Arme fällt.  
Der Sieg von Seraphimon über Preciomon ist auch geschafft. Als auch dieser direkt zurück digitiert zu Tokomon. Was es ebenfalls mit letzter Kraft zu T.k zurück schafft.

Yamato: Jetzt bleiben nur Noch Beelzemon und Examon über.  
Tai: Super der hat gesessen. Jetzt kannst du Beelzemon auch von der Liste streichen.   
Yamato: Ich bezweifle aber das Metalgarurmon alleine mit Examon fertig wird.  
Tai: Wie kommst du darauf? Sie sind auf demselben Level.  
Yamato: Das stimmt zwar aber er hat noch kein einzigen Kratzer und ist noch voller Energie und Metalgarurmon hat schon einen Kampf hinter sich.  
Tai: Gib mir bitte die Daten von Examon rüber Izzi.  
Izzi: Ja sofort  
Level Mega  
Heiliges Krieger digimon  
Typus Datei  
Auch genannt Drachenkaiser  
Oh nein ich fürchte Yamato hat Recht es ist ein sehr seltenes Digimon.  
Tai: Oh nein und was machen wir jetzt.  
Yamato: ich weiß es nicht.  
Ich sehe mit sorgendem Blick auf Agumon der gerade wieder wach zu werden scheint.  
Tai: Agumon bist du in Ordnung?  
Agumon: Ja mir geht es gut soweit Tai.  
Tai: Sieh mal wer da ist um uns zu helfen  
Agumon: Metalgarurmon… Yamato  
Tai: Genau also bitte mach dir keine Sorgen wir schaffen das schon.  
T.K: Wir können Metalgarurumon aber nicht alleine Kämpfen lassen, selbst wenn er es vielleicht schaffen könnte, ist es viel zu gefährlich.  
Salamon: T.K. hat recht.  
Kari: Salamon. Ihr seid viel zu erschöpft und könnt ihm nicht helfen.  
Salamon: Das mag sein aber wir müssen es zumindest versuchen.  
Tokomon: Genau selbst wenn wir Metalgarurmon nur 2 Minuten zum Verschnaufen raus holen können. Ist das schon ein Erfolg.  
Wie auf Kommando springen Salamon und Tokomon von den Armen ihrer Partner und rennen los.  
Kari: Salamon.  
T.K: Tokomon  
Salamon: Salamon digitiert zu Gatomon  
Tokomon digitiert zu Patamon  
Sora: Seht mal sie sind tatsächlich noch mal digitiert.  
Izzi: Wahnsinn  
Tai: Woher nehmen sie nur die Kraft  
Yamato: Das weiß ich auch nicht, vielleicht hat ihnen die kurze Erholung gereicht um ein bisschen Energie zu sammeln.  
Als sie bei Examon ankommen versucht Patamon gleich mit einem Luftschuss auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Was er keine Sekunde später bereut da er zurück geschlagen wird und gleich wieder zurück zu Tokomon digitiert, und abermals von T.k aufgefangen wird.  
T.K: Tokomon das war leichtsinnig von euch.  
Gatomon: Blitzpfote  
Auch das geht schief und Examon drückt das Katzen digimon mit seiner Hand zusammen.  
Gatomon: Ahh  
Metalgarurumon: Metalschlag  
Keine Wirkung  
Tai: oh nein er drückt Gatomon immer mehr zusammen  
Gatomon: Ahh  
Kari: Nein…… Gatomon….  
Aus Kari erstrahlt plötzlich ein helles Licht, was alle Digiritter und auch Examon blendet.  
Agumon: Ah ich habe auf einmal wieder jede Menge Energie.  
Agumon Warp Digitation zu Wargreymon…  
Das Licht erlischt und kari bricht zusammen. T.k fängt sie auf und alle sehen gebannt auf Wargreymon.  
Tai: Wargreymon..  
Sora: genau wie damals gegen Maschindramon. Erinnert ihr euch noch.  
Izzi: Ja stimmt damals hat es Agumon mit Hilfe des Lichtes von Kari auch geschafft noch mal zu Wargreymon zu digitieren  
Yamato: Das ist vielleicht unsere Chance den Kampf zu gewinnen.  
Als ich und Yamato uns wieder zu dem Kampf umdrehen kommt Metalgarurumon auf uns zu und ich nehme Gatomon aus seinem Maul und nicke ihm kurz dankend zu.  
Tai: Gatomon ist alles ok bei dir.  
Gatomon: Ja danke Tai  
Kari: Gatomon.  
Gatomon: Kari ist alles ok bei dir?  
Kari: Ja alles gut mir ist nur kurz schwindelig geworden. Danke fürs auffangen Takeru.  
Yamato: Wir sollten eine DNA Digitation machen. Um das so schnell es geht zu beenden  
Tai. Gute Idee.  
Kurz leuchten beide Digivice auf ehe man ein Helle Kugel am Himmel sehen kann  
Omnimon….  
Gigantisches Schwert  
Alle: Geschafft  
Tai: Ja super gemacht  
Ich breite meine Arme vor mir aus und fange Koromon auf. Und drücke ihn kurz an mich.  
Yamato: Gut gemacht Tsunemon  
Sora: Am besten gehen wir zusammen zurück zur Pfeil Insel und ruhen uns aus. Bevor wir wieder nach Hause gehen.  
Joe: Gute Idee  
Tai: Na dann los auf zur Pfeil Insel

Der Weg zur Pfeil Insel bestreiten wir alle weitgehend still.

T.K: Bist du noch fit genug Kari?  
Kari: Ja es geht noch T.K.  
Tai: Bist du sicher Kari du bist vor 10 min schon einmal ohnmächtig geworden. Ich will nicht schon wieder das dir das passiert.  
Sora: Tai hat Recht Kari.  
Kari: Na gut. Eine Pause vom Laufen wäre echt nicht schlecht.  
Tai: Hi Izzi, Joe wartet mal wir machen eine Pause Kari kann nicht mehr.  
Kari: Danke Tai  
Tai: Mensch Kari du sollst doch selber sagen wenn es dir nicht gut geht und nicht immer nur an andere denken.  
T.K: Ich glaube es wäre für deinen Körper das beste erst mal gar nicht mehr zu laufen denn der Berg da drüber ist zu anstrengend für dich.  
Yamato: Da muss ich T.k Recht geben der ist ganz schön steil.  
Biyomon: Ich kann eben zu Birdramon digitieren und Kari nach oben bringen.  
Sora: Bist du denn schon fit genug dafür Biyomon.  
Biyomon: Na klar mach dir keine Sorgen um mich.  
Biyomon digitiert zu Birdramon.  
Kari: Danke Birdramon, danke Sora  
Sora: na los Steig auf. Und mach dir keine Gedanken  
Tai: Sora am besten fliegt ihr schon mal zur Pfeil Insel vor wir kommen dann nach.  
Sora: Aber Tai  
Tai: Bitte Sora ich möchte kari jetzt nicht noch mehr belasten. Bei dir ist sie in sicheren Händen, ok?  
Sora: Na gut Tai, aber passt auf euch auf versprecht mir das.  
Tai: na klar verlass dich auf uns.  
Sora umarmt mich noch mal kurz und flüstert mir ein ich bin froh das ihr euch wieder vertragen habt in die Ohren ehe sie sich mit einem Lächeln von mir löst und ebenfalls auf Birdramon steigt  
Keine Sekunde später sind sie bereits außer Sichtweite und wir gehen weiter.

Was mir aber verborgen bleibt ist der Stille Austausch der anderen Geschwister.  
Der so was wie sag ich doch ausdrückt. Wobei T.k ein hörbares seufzen ausstößt und mit hängenden Schultern weiter geht.

Als wir auch nach einer halben Stunde an der Insel ankommen lasse ich völlig außer Atem direkt in den Sand fallen und genieße das Gefühl. Einfach entspannt hier im Sand zu liegen.  
Izzi: Oh man das ist ja wie auf einem Survivals Trip heute, ich bin fix und fertig  
Joe: Das kannst du laut sagen  
Kari: Hier Tai  
Tai: Ah danke kari eine Flasche Wasser ist jetzt genau das was ich brauche.  
Joe: Hier izzi ich habe auch noch eine Flasche die wir uns teilen können.  
Izzi: Danke Joe  
Mimi: Hi Leute da seid ihr ja ich habe euch überall gesucht. Und Tai scheint es auch gut zu gehen das freut mich  
Tai: ja bei mir ist wieder alles Prima  
T.K: Es ist schon ganz schön spät wir sollten langsam mal nach Hause gehen sonst machen unsere Eltern sich noch sorgen.  
Yamato: Du hast recht. Mama macht sich immer schnell sorgen um dich.  
T.K: Hi Yamato warum kommst du uns nicht mal wieder besuchen? Jetzt wo wir wieder in Tokio leben.  
Yamato: Ja kann ich machen.  
Sora: Meine Mutter wird sich keine Sorgen um mich machen.  
Tai: Was warum denn nicht Sora? Habt ihr euch gestritten?  
Sora: Nein sie ist momentan sehr wenig zuhause und arbeitet viel. Deshalb sehe ich sie nicht so häufig.  
Tai: oh das wird schon wieder Sora, mach dir keine Sorgen  
Sora: Ich danke dir Tai.  
Kari: Dann lasst uns mal nach Hause gehen.  
Mimi: Auf geht’s  
Wir verabschieden uns noch schnell von unseren Digimon und versprechen das wir so schnell es geht wieder gemeinsam in die Digiwelt kommen ehe wir durch den Fernseher zurück in die Reale Welt gehen.

Wieder zurück teilen sich schnell unsere Wege wieder. So dass ich hinterher wieder mit Sora und Kari nach Hause laufe. Während sich Yamato entschlossen hat zusammen mit T.k nach Hause zu gehen. Um auch seine Mutter wieder in Tokio willkommen zu heißen.

 

Am nächsten Tag

Als ich gerade aufgewacht bin trotte ich noch leicht verschlafen Richtung Bad und dusche erst mal ausgiebig und ziehe mir anschließend ein paar frische Sachen an ehe ich in die Küche gehe. Wo meine Schwester bereits am Frühstücks Tisch sitzt.

Kari: Guten Morgen Tai  
Tai: Morgen Kari. Wo ist Mama?  
Kari: Die ist schon arbeiten  
Tai: Oh ist es schon so spät?  
Kari: Es ist 12 Uhr also den Vormittag hast du erfolgreich verschlafen.  
Tai: Hm egal.  
Ich beginne mein Frühstück zu essen und lausche mit einem Ohr dem Fernseher der läuft  
Kari: Du Tai hast du heute schon was vor?  
Tai: Ne glaube nicht warum?  
Kari: T.k und ich wollten zsm in den Freizeitpark, hast du nicht Lust mit Yamato mitzukommen.  
Tai: Wie kommst du denn darauf das ich mit Yamato zusammen deinem Date mit T.k beiwohnen will?  
Kari: Das ist kein Date, Tai. Es ist einfach nur ein treffen unter alten Freunden, und da und Yamato euch wieder vertragen habt, dachte ich das es lustiger wird wenn wir zu viert dahin gehen.  
Tai: Ich weiß nicht, eher nicht. Tut mir leid du musst dir einen anderen suchen der euch begleitet.  
Kari: Ach komm schon Tai du bist doch sonst immer der erste der dabei ist.  
Tai: Ich will einfach nicht ok versteh es einfach Karl.

Ich stehe mit wütendem Blick auf und gehe zurück in unser Zimmer was ich mir aufgrund der Wohngröße nach wie vor mit meiner Schwester teilen muss.

Kari: Tai..

Ich schmeiße mich auf mein Bett und starre die Decke an. Während mir meine Gefühle wieder in den Sinn kommen. Nein auf keinen Fall eine gute Idee mit Yamato alleine in den Freizeitpark zu gehen. Hinterher bemerkt er noch was. Und dann ist unsere Freundschaft ein für alle Mal kaputt. Und bevor ich ihn gar nicht mehr sehen kann geschweige denn mit ihm reden kann bleibe ich lieber zuhause.

Ich höre die Tür leise auf und zugehen, und schritte die Näher an mein Bett kommen.  
Kari: Es tut mir leid Tai. Ich wollte dich nicht bedrängen.  
Tai: Schon ok Kari. Vergiss es einfach  
Kari: Tai.. Darf ich dich mal was fragen?  
Tai: Ja was willst du wissen?  
Kari: Kann es sein das du wie soll ich sagen…  
Tai: einfach gerade raus sagen oder vergessen Kari.  
Kari: Ok Bist du in Yamato verliebt?  
Höre ich sie plötzlich entschloss und mit fester Stimme fragen. Wenn ich nicht schon gelegen hätte mich diese Frage garantiert zum liegen gebracht.


	3. Chapter 3

Tai: Wie kommst du denn  da drauf Kari?

Kari: Du drückst dich um die Antwort, soll ich das jetzt als ein verstecktes Ja werten

Tai: Nein, wir sind beste Freunde, mehr nicht. Damit das klar ist.

Kari: Dann sollte es dir auch nichts ausmachen zu viert in den Freizeitpark zu fahren. Wenn du auch mal mit ihm alleine sein kannst. Als was spricht dagegen mitzukommen?

Tai: Ich habe einfach keine Lust und jetzt lass mich damit in Ruhe.

Kari: Verarschen kann ich mich selber Tai du könntest jeden Tag 12 Stunden lang Achterbahnfahren wenn das gehen würde.

Tai: Hör auf zu Diskutieren Kari

Kari: Bitte Tai… ich möchte so gerne das du dabei bist.

Tai: Hörst du dann endlich auf mich zu nerven mit dem Thema ob ich Yamato liebe?  
Kari: Ja versprochen ich werde dich nie mehr damit nerven. (kreuzt die Finger hinter dem Rücken)

Tai: Wann?

Kari: Um 3 treffen vor dem Park.

Tai: Dann sollst du dich beeilen mit fertig machen wir haben schon 2 Uhr.

Kari: Sehr witzig Tai ich bin schon fertig.

_Ich setze mich mit einem tiefen Seufzen auf und mustere meine Schwester einmal kurz eindringlich._

_Sie trägt eine kurze braune Shorts mit einem Schulterfreien weißblauen Oberteil darüber ihre Haare trägt sie wie immer mit einem Klammer im Haar damit ihre Strähnchen ihr nicht ins Gesicht fallen._

_Ich sehe jetzt kurz an mir runter und beschließe mich auch lieber noch mal kurz umzuziehen denn mein momentan Luck gleicht eher einem Gammeln auf dem Sofa anstatt lass uns im Freizeit  park spaß haben._

Kari: Und du willst du dich nicht eben noch umziehen

Tai: Ja. Ich wusste ja nicht dass ich heute noch in  den Freizeitpark geschliffen werde. Also schuldige für meinen Gammel Luck.

Kari: Gut ich verzeihe dir. Ich warte draußen Onee-Chan.

Mit einem Kichern dreht sie sich um und verlässt das Zimmer.

 _Ich atme noch mal kurz tief durch und muss auch leicht schmunzeln. Ich kann meiner Schwester einfach nie lange Böse sein. Denn sie ist für mich eben mit die wichtigste Person in meinen Leben. Ich würde ihr beinah alles anvertrauen. Aber irgendwie trau ich mich nicht ihr von meinen Gefühlen für einen blonden Jungen, in meiner Klasse, und mit dem Partner Gabumon zu erzählen_.

Mit einem kurzen Schritt stehe ich auch schon vor meinem Kleiderschrank und suche mir ein Paar Klamotten raus, mit denen ich mich auch auf der Straße wohlfühle und trotzdem noch gut aussehe.

Als ich 10 min später durch die Tür in Richtung Haustür gehen will, höre ich ein pfeifen hinter mir was mich gespannt umdrehen lässt.

Es ist niemand geringes als meine eigene Mutter. Die mir anerkennend hinter gepfiffen hat.

 Yuuko: Hast du etwa endlich wieder ein Date Taichi?

Tai: Nein ich gehe nur mit Kari, T.k und Yamato in den Freizeitpark.

Susuko: Also hast du dich zum Flirten vor Ort vorbereitet. Typisch mein Sohn nur das eine im Kopf.

Mischt sich mein Vater der gerade aus seinem Arbeitszimmer kommt ein.

Tai: Sehr witzig Papa.

Kari: Tai wir müssen los. Kommst du?

Tai: Ja komme.

Susuko: Wartet mal ihr beiden. Hier Tai, damit du den Mädels auch was zu trinken ausgeben kannst.

Er drückt mir ein Schein in die Hand und richtet sich noch mal an Kari.

Susuko: Pass bitte auf dich auf meine kleine.

Kari: Ich bin ja nicht alleine unterwegs Papa. Also mach dir keine Sorgen

Yuuko: Du gehst nur mit 2 Jungs und deinem Bruder also kann es passieren dass du schnell alleine bist.

Kari: Ich glaube nicht dass sie mich alleine lassen würden. Wir kennen uns alle doch schon seit wir klein waren und jetzt müssen wir los Tai. Ich will nicht zu spät kommen.

Tai: Bis nachher

Yuuko: Viel Spaß ihr beiden.

 

Mit einem tiefen seufzen machen ich mich mit Kari auf den Weg zum Freizeitpark. Was von unserer Wohnung einen Fußmarsch von 20 min aus macht.

 

Gerade rechtzeitig kommen wir um die Kurze und stehen auf die Minute genau vor dem Eingang zum Freizeitpark, wo T.k und Yamato bereits auf uns warten.

 

T.K: Hallo Tai, Hallo Kari-Chan

Kari: Hallo Takeru-kun

Yamato: Hi

Tai: Hi Yamato

T.K: Wollen wir direkt rein gehen.

Tai: Gute Idee.

 

Keine 5 Minuten später stehen wir schon am Anfang des Parks.

 

Tai: Wo sollen wir als erstes Hin gehen?

T.k: Wie wär’s mit der Holzachterbahn, die müsste direkt am Anfang sein oder Yamato?

Yamato: Ich glaube schon.

Kari: Wir hätten den Plan vom Eingang mitnehmen sollen.

T.K: Stimmt dann wäre es leichter sich zu orientieren.

 Ich dreh mich kurz nach Menschen um die Richtung Ausgang laufen und werde schnell fündig. Ich laufe zielstrebig auf die Gruppe los

 

Tai: Hi, braucht ihr eure Karte noch oder kann ich dir haben, wir haben leider vergessen eine mitzunehmen.

Mädchen: Hier wir brauchen eh nur eine.

Tai: Ok Danke. Schönen Tag noch

Mädchen: Gleichfalls.

 

Ich komme mit der Karte und einem breiten Lächeln wieder zu den anderen zurück und präsentiere ihnen stolz meine Errungenschaft.

 

T.K: Haha super Idee Tai.

Kari: Typisch mein Bruder eben.

Yamato: Gib her.

_Ich sehe Yamato überrascht an weil er wieder seine dunkle und für andere gefährliche Stimme benutzt und mir die Karte fast aus der Hand gerissen hat._

_Aus dem Augenwinkel sehe ich noch das auch T.k und Kari einen sorgevollen Blick austauschen. Ich schüttel kurz meinen Kopf und rede gelassen weiter._

Tai: Also was ist jetzt am nächsten dran?

Yamato: Ketten Karussell und die Holzachterbahn wie wir bereits gesagt haben.

T.K: Na dann auf zur Holzachterbahn, oder will noch jemand vorher aufs ketten Karussell?

Kari: Nein ich bin für Holzachterbahn.

Yamato: Dann los

 

Ohne mich zu fragen gehen sie auch schon los. Ich sehe ihnen kurz hinterher ehe ich Hinterlaufe um mit ihnen gemeinsam zur Achterbahn zu laufen.

 

Als wir endlich dran sind sehe ich wie T.k und Kari in ein Waggon gehen. Was mir zwar klar war aber irgendwie auch enttäuscht da ich nicht so recht weiß ob ich alleine in ein Waggon gehen soll oder auch eins mit Yamato teilen soll.

Doch dank T.k wird mir die Entscheidung abgenommen.

T.K: Tai, Yamato geht schnell vor uns dann können wir uns nicht verlieren.

Ohne drauf zu antworten setzte ich mich in den Waggon vor den Beiden, und muss erstaunt feststellen dass sich Yamato wirklich zu mir setzt.

Ich werde kurz leicht rot im Gesicht da es schon ziemlich eng wird nachdem die Sicherheitsstange runtergedrückt wird.

Doch so schnell wie die Fahrt auch schon angefangen hat so war sie auch fast genauso schnell vorbei und wir gingen wieder nach draußen. Fast ein wenig traurig darüber das Yamato so alleine voraus läuft lass ich kurz meinen Kopf hängen und versuche meine Gefühle wieder zu kontrollieren.

 

Als wir so ziemlich die hälfe des Parks’ durch gegangen sind beschließen wir eine kleine Pause einzulegen. Ich bin zwar während jeder Fahrt zusammen mit Yamato gefahren aber groß beachtet hat er mich nicht, und verhält sich nach wie vor ziemlich kühl zu mir was mir langsam gewaltig auf meine eigene sonst so fröhliche Stimmung drückt.

 

Kari: Ist alles in Ordnung Tai?

Tai: Ja alles gut.

Antworte ich mit einem aufgesetzten Lächeln was zu meinem Bedauern meine Schwester sofort durchschaut. Da sie ihr Schritt meinen Anpasst um in Ruhe kurz mit mir zu sprechen. Als T.k seine Schritte kurz verschnellert um auch mit seinem Bruder zu reden sehe ich kurz zu meiner Schwester und wieder auf meine Füße. Ich atme kurz einmal tief die Luft eine ehe ich mich mit leiser Stimme an sie richte damit sie es nur hören kann.

 

Tai: Ich verstehe nicht warum Yamato mich so abweisend behandelt. Er tut so als wären wir völlig fremde die sich das erste Mal sehen, dabei dachte ich das wir beste Freunde sind.

Kari: Hm, ich dachte ihr habt euch vertragen?

Tai: Haben wir ja auch, aber trotzdem ist er mir gegenüber sehr kühl geworden.

Kari: Hm..

 

T.K: Kari, Tai was haltet ihr davon wenn wir ein Eis essen gehen da vorne verkaufen sie welches.

Kari: ja gerne. Eine Abkühlung kann ich gebrauchen.

 

Als wir schließlich jeder ein Eis in der Hand haben, unterhalten sich T.k und Kari wieder angeregt über Gott und die Welt und zwischen mir und Yamato herrscht wie bereits vorher schon Eiszeit.

Ich will mich gerade schon zum Gehen umdrehen als T.k mich anspricht.

 

T.k: Warte mal Tai. Wir haben gerade beschlossen ins Riesenrad zu gehen.

Tai: Muss das sein.

Yamato: Kannst ja draußen warten.

Mit einem wie ich gesagt habe Blick sehe ich meine Schwester an die mir versucht mit einem Lächeln Mut zu machen

Kari: Los gehen wir, und Tai überleg es dir noch mal auf dem Weg das ist echt witzig die Leute von oben zu beobachten

Tai: Mal sehen

 

Bei dem Riesenrad angekommen sehe ich wie T.k mit dem Mann redet der die Waggons einteilt und sich dann mit einem Lächeln zu Kari umdreht.

Ohne das ich überhaupt verstehe was die beiden geplant haben schließt sich schon die Tür und ich stecke mit Yamato alleine in dem Waggon während unsere Geschwister in den nächsten einsteigen.

 

Tai: Mensch, was soll das denn? Wenn die alleine sein wollen sollen die es nur sagen dann gehe ich nach Hause oder in den Park Fußball spielen.

Yamato: hm

Ich drehe mich wieder zu Yamato um und sehe ihn mit gespannter Mine an. Als mir klar wird warum ich jetzt mit Yamato alleine im Waggon sitze. Meine Schwester will das wir reden und zwar damit die Eisige Stimmung zwischen uns endlich ein Ende findet.

Tai: Du Yamato…

Yamato: Was ist?

Tai: Warum bist du eigentlich so gereizt und sauer auf mich?

Yamato: Bin ich doch gar nicht

Tai: Doch schon wieder. Du reagierst total gereizt wenn ich was sage.

Yamato: lass mich einfach in Ruhe

Tai: Nein, du hast mich gestern in der Digiwelt schon mit deiner Wortwahl irgendwie… verletzt… Also was ist dein Problem. Hab ich irgendwas gemacht?

Yamato: Stille….

Tai: Yamato… Rede endlich mit mir ich denke wir sind beste Freunde und können uns alles anvertrauen?

Yamato: Nein. Ich werde dir garantiert nichts sagen, und jetzt lass mich in Ruhe.

Tai: Pff wenn du meinst dann mach ich es jetzt einfacher für dich und gehe sobald wir wieder Boden unter den Füßen haben nach Hause, damit ich dir  nicht weiter deinen Tag verderbe.

Yamato: Mach was du willst.

 

Bis der Waggon endlich wieder stehen bleibt vergehen nicht mal mehr 2 minuten.

 

Ich trete als erstes aus dem Waggon und warte kurz bis auch der Waggon meiner Schwester und T.k geöffnet wird ehe ich mich mit einem kurzen Satz verabschiede.

Tai: Ich geh nach Hause. Viel Spaß euch beiden. Und Kari wir sehen uns zuhause. Solltest du vor mir da sein sag unseren Eltern ich bin im Park.

Kari: Aber Tai?

Ohne weiter auf meine Schwester einzugehen gehe ich Richtung Ausgang und verlasse den Park.

 

T.K: Was ist passiert Matt?

Yamato: Nichts

T.K: Warum haut Tai dann so überrascht ab?

Yamato: Was weiß ich, ich hau jetzt auch ab. Bis morgen T.k

Tschau Kari.

Kari: Auf Wiedersehen Yamato. 

 

Während ich nach einer halben Stunde endlich am Park angekommen bin warte ich auf Sora die ich auf den Weg angerufen habe.

 

Sora: Hallo Tai,

Tai: Hi Sora, danke das du gekommen bist

Sora: Kein Problem aber ich denke du bist mit Kari, T.k und Yamato im Freizeitpark

Tai: Da war ich auch, bis gerade eben aber…

Sora:  Was aber?

Tai: Ach nicht so wichtig.

Sora: Komm schon Tai. Du rufst mich nicht für nichts an und willst dich mit mir im Park treffen, also?

Tai: Also.. du musst mir aber vorher was hoch und heilig versprechen.

Sora: Was denn?

Tai: Sora. Das ist mir sehr wichtig außer mit dir habe ich darüber dann noch mit niemanden gesprochen nicht mal meine Schwester oder meine Eltern wissen es.

Sora: Ich verspreche es dir Tai

Tai: Also … ich … ich bin … Schwul.

Ich sehe langsam von meinen Füßen hoch und sehe in Soras Gesicht. Was sich zu meiner Überraschung wo ich in ehrliches und freundliches Lächeln sehe.

Sora: Ich bin so froh das du es mir anvertraut hast. Tai. Ich weiß das es ein großer Schritt für dich sein muss es mir sagen.

Tai: Du kannst es dir gar nicht vorstellen wie sehr.

Sora: Darf ich dich was fragen?

Tai: klar

Sora: Kann es sein, also ich habe so ein Gefühl… Bist du vielleicht in Yamato verliebt?

Tai: Scheiße, ja. Ist es so offensichtlich?

Sora: Für mich zumindest, ich weiß nicht ob die anderen so was merken oder gar ob Yamato bemerkt hat das du ihn liebst aber ich habe seit unseren letzten Treffen so ein Gefühl.

Tai: Ich hab mich gerade mit ihm gestritten.

Sora: Worüber denn?

Tai: Er verhält sich seit unserem Treffen gestern, total abweisend und kalt mir gegenüber und ich habe das Gefühl als seien wir uns gerade zum ersten Mal begegnet. Er hat kaum ein Wort mit mir gewechselt. Und wenn dann mal ein paar Worte an mich gerichtet waren dann mit einer kälte wie vom Nordpol. Da ist mir halt die Wutschnur gerissen, als er mir nicht erzählen wollte was los ist.

Sora: Ach Tai.

Tai: Oh Mensch Sora, warum musste ich mich ausgerechnet in meinen besten Kumpel verlieben. Sobald wir auch nur nebeneinander stehen will ich ihn einfach nur in meine Arme ziehen und ihn nie mehr hergeben. Und es zerreißt mich von innen das er nicht mal ein normales Wort mit mir spricht.

Sora: Ich versteh was du meinst Tai. Hast du mal daran gedacht Matt deine Gefühle zu gestehen?

Tai: Was. Nein also nein das kann ich nicht dann verliere ich ihn doch ganz.

Sora: Woher willst du das denn wissen Tai? Und außerdem ihr redet doch laut deinen Aussagen eh nicht mehr miteinander also kannst du doch nur gewinnen vielleicht fühlt er ja so wie du und versucht sich deswegen von dir fern zu halten weil er damit nicht umgehen kann.

 

Ich sehe mit nachdenklich nach oben in den Himmel, du lasse mir Soras Worte noch mal durch den Kopf gehen. Mit einem tiefen Seufzen sehe ich ihr wieder in die Augen. Und versuche mir vorzustellen wie Yamato reagieren würde, wenn ich ihm sagen würde wie ich mich fühle. Ohne es zu merken stehlen sich stille Tränen über meine Wange und ich lasse mich von Sora in den Arm nehmen. Wodurch die Tränen plötzlich nur so über meine Wange strömen. Ich spüre wie Sora mcih sanft mit ihrer Hand über den Rücken streichelt. Was mir die Sicherheit gibt die ich gerade brauche. Als ich mich schließlich aus ihrer Umarmung löse, wische ich mir schnell die letzten Tränen aus dem Gesicht, ehe ich mit halbwegs fester Stimme weiter rede.

 

Tai: Ich glaube einfach nicht das es ein Happy End gibt, Sora.

Sora: Du solltest ihm trotzdem sagen, denn wenn er nicht so fühlt wie du, dann kannst du das wenigstens verarbeiten. Und dich für andere Männer öffnen.

Tai: Ich weiß nicht Sora.

Sora: Vertrau mir Tai. Es kann nur besser werden. Und wenn du danach jemanden zum Reden brauchst oder Hilfe bei der Umsetzung sag mir Bescheid ich stehe hinter dir ok?

Tai: Danke, Sora. Ich bin froh dass ich es dir gesagt habe. Ich hatte echt eine Heiden Angst wie du reagieren würdest.

Sora: Ich bin immer für dich da, vergiss also deine Zweifel. Und ich bin sicher das die anderen es genauso sehen. Besonders deiner Schwester kannst du vertrauen. Also verschließ dich nicht. Und versuch ja nicht krampfhaft normal zu sein. Denn das bist nicht du. Ich habe dich einfach als außergewöhnlichen Menschen kennengelernt und das macht dich auch so besonders. Also Kopf hoch Tai.

Tai: Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll, Sora.

Sora:  Sag einfach gar nicht zu mir.

Tai: Ok ich werde versuchen mit Yamato zu reden, irgendwann.

Sora:  Nicht irgendwann Tai.

Tai: Ich bezweifle das er sich nochmal mit mir treffen wird nach dem was heute war.

Sora: Ich mach das schon Tai. Und du gehst jetzt nach Hause.

Tai: Ok Danke Sora. Bis Morgen

Sora: Bis morgen

 

Bei Yamato

 

Klingel…

Oh man, wer will denn jetzt noch was von mir? Mit genervten Blick gehe ich an die Tür, als ich auch schon direkt wieder ins Wohnzimmer gedrückt werde.

 

Yamato: Sora. Was ist los. Ich hab zu tun.

Sora: Ich brauch nur 10 minuten.

Yamato: Ok, wenn es sein muss.

 

Ich setze mich auf die Couch und sehe gespannt zu Sora hoch. Die mich ebenfalls genau ansieht.

 

Sora: Also es ist so, meine Großeltern haben doch einen Strebergarten am Stadtrand von Tokio.

Yamato: Ja, und was habe ich damit zu tun

Sora: Also meine Oma hat sich den Fuß verknackst, und kann deswegen dieses Wochenende nicht da hin fahren also hat sie mich gebeten dahin zu fahren um aufzuräumen und nach den Rechten zu sehen ob auch alles in Ordnung ist.

Yamato: Viel Spaß, aber warum meldest du dich bei mir ab?

Sora: Ich wollte eigentlich mit meinem Freund hinfahren aber der muss arbeiten, und alleine kann ich schlecht die ganzen Geräte rausholen und so, also wollte ich dich fragen ob du Lust hättest mich zu begleiten.

Yamato: Ich kann leider nicht frag doch Yagami ob er mit dir fährt.

Sora: Hä seit wann sagst du denn zu Tai Yagami?

Yamato: Wir haben uns gestritten und sind wohl keine Freunde mehr, also warum sollte ich noch Tai zu ihm sagen.

Sora: oh. Nein der ist schon mit den Fußball Jungs im Trainingslager. Also Bitte Yamato. Du bist meine letzte Hoffnung.

Yamato: Wen es sein muss ok. Kann ja nicht schaden mal raus zu kommen für einen Tag.

Sora: Oh ich danke dir. Ich bin dann wieder weg. Treffen wir uns dann Übermorgen um 2 vor Ort?

Yamato: Hä warum fahren wir nicht gemeinsam?

Sora: Ich fahre mit meiner Mutter schon mal vor wir müssen den Schlüssel an der Rezeption abholen. Und irgendwelche Formulare unterschreiben, deswegen muss sie mit.

Yamato: Ok

Sora: Bis dann und danke Yamato

Yamato: Schon gut. Bis dann

 

Als Sora wieder aus dem Hausflur raus ist tippt sie gleich eine Nachricht an Tai und geht mit einem Lächeln nach Hause. Sie würde es schon hinbekommen das die beiden sich aussprechen.

 

Freitagmorgen bei Tai

 

Im Strebergarten

Tai: Oh man Sora. Es ist zwar nett von dir das du mir helfen willst aber du hättest mir schon noch etwas mehr Zeit geben können damit ich mich drauf einstellen kann.

Sora: Tut mir leid Tai, aber die Hütte ist nur diese Woche noch frei weil meine Großeltern im Urlaub sind.

Tai: Ok. Aber ich weiß echt nicht was ich ihm gleich sagen soll.

Sora: Du schaffst das schon Tai. Immerhin trägst du das Wappen des Mutes also wer Außer dir sollte den Mut haben es endlich zu sagen.

Tai: Wie hast du dir das eigentlich gedacht. Yamato merkt doch sofort das was nicht stimmt. Wenn du ihn mit zum Platz nimmst wo alles ordentlich ist.

Sora: Lass das mal meine Sorge sein du bleibst einfach ganz entspannt und wartest in der Hütte bis ich Yamato da rein gelotst habe. Das wirst du dann ja mitbekommen, dann kommst du raus und er muss mit dir reden.

Und jetzt rein mit dir Yamato kommt dahinten schon.

 

Mit einem kurzen Nicken in die Richtung wo Yamato kommt gehe ich mit nervösem Gesicht in die Hütte rein.

Als ich dir Tür hinter mir geschlossen habe, atme ich tief durch und setze mich auf die kleine Couch die in der Ecke steht und versuche meinen Puls zu beruhigen als ich schon die Stimme von Yamato höre. Sofort beginnt mein Herz schneller zu schlagen und ich fange an nervös mit meinen Händen durch meine Haare zu fahren.

 

Sora: Hi Yamato. Schön das du gekommen bist um mir zu helfen.

Yamato: Sora. Ist alles ok mit dir oder warum brüllst du so rum?

Sora: Ja bei mir ist alles gut. Ich bin nur so voller Freude das du da bist und ich nicht alles alleine machen muss.

Yamato: Hm. Wie gesagt ein Tag außerhalb von Tokio hat noch niemanden geschadet. Aber hier sieht es ziemlich ordentlich aus. Was sollen wir eigentlich hier machen?

Sora: Unkraut zupfen und so. Könntest du mir bitte den Sack und die Harke von drinnen holen die liegen auf dem Tisch ich geh schon mal zum Beet.

Yamato: Ok

Yamato dreht sich von Sora weg und geht Richtung Hütte mit festen Schritten geht er in die Hütte rein. Als er das Licht anmacht bleibt mir fast das Herz stehen als ich ihn sehe.

 

Yamato: Was machst du denn hier Taichi? 

Tai: Ich ….

Mit einem Schlag höre ich wie die Tür zugeht, und kurz darauf abgeschlossen wird.

 

Yamato: Sora. Was soll das ?

Sora: Ihr kommt da erst raus wenn ihr beide über ALLE Probleme geredet habt. Damit meine ich wirklich alles Selbst das was ihr euch bis jetzt noch nicht getraut habt. Ich gehe jetzt rüber zu meinen Nachbarn ruft mich an wenn ihr fertig seid. Ich warte meinet wegen die ganze Nacht bis ihr fertig seit.

 

Tai: Also Yamato… Ich es tut mir leid was ich im Riesenrad zu dir gesagt habe. Ich hätte dich nicht so bedrängen dürfen

Yamato: Stimmt

Tai: Mensch Yamato. Warum machst du es mir nur so schwer. Ich meine davor in der Digiwelt wolltest du plötzlich das ich mich nie wieder bei dir melde, und beendest die Freundschaft. Dann kommst du trotzdem und rettest mir den Kopf. Und dann bist du im Freizeitpark wieder so kalt zu  mir als ob wir keine Freunde sind.

Stille.. Das einzige was man hören konnte waren die normalen Atemzüge von beiden. Als sich schließlich Yamato zu Tai auf die Couch setzt unterbricht er das schweigen.

Yamato: Tut mir leid Tai. Ich weiß momentan einfach nicht wo mir der Kopf steht.

Tai: Rede mit mir Yamato. Das konntest du früher auch immer und wir haben gemeinsam eine Lösung gefunden. Ich tue alles für dich, wenn es möglich ist

Yamato: Pass auf was du da sagst. Du nimmst den Mund ganz schön voll.

Tai: Ich weiß aber es ist nun mal so Yamato. Ich tue alles für dich.

Yamato: Alles ?

Tai: Ja. Wenn ich alles sage dann mein ich auch alles.

Yamato: Hm.

Tai: Sag was ich für dich tun soll. Ich kann noch keine Gedanken lesen.

Yamato: Ich…

Tai: ja. Du.

Yamato: Ich will …

Tai: Du willst was? Komm schon ich werde dich schon nicht hassen deswegen

Yamato: Das sagst du jetzt. Ich bin mir fast sicher du wirst es.

Tai: Nein. Und wir kommen hier eh nicht raus ehe wir alles geklärt haben und du kennst Sora die nimmt jedes Wort Ernst.

Yamato: Ich weiß.

Tai: Also komm schon raus mit der Sprache Yamato. Wobei soll ich dir helfen.

Yamato: Ich will dich …

Tai: Du willst mich ?

Yamato: Küssen

Tai: Hä.

Ohne auch nur eine Sekunde zu zögern hätte ich am liebsten genau das getan aber mein Körper versteift sich in dem Moment so dermaßen das ich kein einziges Wort zustande bringe. Stattdessen bleibe ich wie in Schockstarre auf der Couch sitzen, und beobachte Yamato. Der mittlerweile aufgesprungen ist und wild hin und her läuft.

 

Yamato: Verzeih mir bitte Tai. Ich hätte es nicht aussprechen sollen. Bitte vergiss es einfach wieder. Ich hab nicht drüber nachgedacht.

Tai: Yama…

Yamato: Bitte es tut mir leid so eine Frage zu stellen ist schon dämlich aber dann auch noch bei meinen Ehemals besten Kumpel mit dem ich schon so einige Abenteuer durchgestanden habe. Das ist doch echt bescheuert. Nein ich bin bescheuert

Tai: Yama… Du bist nicht bescheuert

Yamato:  Hör auf Taichi. Ich muss hier irgendwie raus. Man ist das peinlich.

Wie als ob es mich aus meiner Starre gerissen hat gehe ich schnell auf Yamato zu und schließe direkt den Abstand komplett und lege meine Hände an sein Gesicht und lege meine Lippen ganz leicht auf seine. In den Moment gehen tausend Stromschläge durch meinen Körper und ich habe das Gefühl zu platzen. Die Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch entladen sich auf einmal und ich drücke mich leicht an Yamatos Körper. Ich schließe leicht meine Augen als ich Yamatos Hände an meinem Rücken spüre wie er mich ebenfalls sanft an sich drückt. Als wir uns nach kurzer Zeit wieder voneinander lösen öffne ich meine Augen und sehe das auch Yamato seine kurz geschlossen haben muss denn sie öffnen sich ebenfalls wieder und ich versinke in den Meeresblauen Augen. Blau trifft Braun. Wir sehen uns eine gefühlte Ewigkeit still in die Augen, ehe ich sich langsam unsere Lippen wieder näher kommen und sich ein weiteres Mal zu einem zärtlichen Kuss treffen. Der diesmal um einiges intensiver ausfällt als der erste. Als wir den Kontakt vorzeitig aufgrund von Sauerstoffmangel unterbrechen müssen, ziehe ich meine Arme zurück und sehe Yamato still an wie er mich ebenfalls los lässt. Es vergeht eine Minute bis ich meine Gefühle und das Kribbeln in meinem Bauch wieder unter Kontrolle habe.

Tai: Yamato… Ich wollte dir noch was wichtiges sagen.

Yamato: Was denn?

Tai: Ich … liebe dich.

Ohne auf mein Geständnis mit Worten zu reagieren, zieht er mich mit seinen Händen an meinen Wangen wieder zu sich und verschließt meinen Mund mit seinem Lippen und legt seine Arme locker um meine Hüfte, was ich mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen geschehen lasse, und mich noch enger an ihn drücke um auch seinen schlanken und schönen Körper an mich zudrücken.

 So stehen wir eine kleine Weile schmusend und wild knutschend vor der Tür und genießen einfach nur das berauschende Gefühl. Was wir endlich miteinander teilen. Während meine Ängste sich immer mehr in Luft auflösen, danke ich Sora innerlich dafür das sie mich dazu bewegt hat es Yamato zu sagen. Denn jetzt bleibt nur noch eins zu klären.

Tai: Du Yama… also sind wir jetzt zusammen oder…

Yamato: Dummkopf.

Ohne mich weiter antworten zu lassen zieht er mich wieder in seine Arme und drückt seine Lippen wieder auf meine. Ich lasse es ohne wieder Worte mit mir machen und ein weiteres wildes Rumgeknutschte anfängt. Als wir uns wieder voneinander lösen, sehe ich ihm noch einmal tief in die Meeresblauen Augen ehe ich ihn in meine Arme ziehe und an mich drücke.

Als Yamato sich schließlich aus meiner Umarmung löst und sich mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht an meine Stirn legt.

Yamato: Ja. Ich will mit dir zusammen sein. Aber ich habe auch angst wie mein Vater darauf reagiert, wenn er erfährt dass ich dich liebe und nur mit dir zusammen sein will.

Tai: Ich verstehe was du meinst. Ich habe es bis jetzt auch noch zwei Personen anvertraut.

Yamato: Ich habe es nur T.k gesagt. Der hat eigentlich ganz cool reagiert. Aber bei meinem Vater bin ich mir nicht so sicher.  Aber warte mal zwei Personen. Die eine wird hundert pro Kari sein aber, lass mich raten Sora!

Tai: Ja, von ihr kam auch die Idee uns hier her zu bringen zum Reden. Ich hatte nur am Mittwoch eine Nachricht bekommen das ich gefälligst am Freitag mit ihr hier her fahren soll.

Yamato: haha. Ich hätte es mir denken können das da was hinter steckt wenn ich ihr helfen soll. Naja irgendwie war es ja doch gut das sie es in die Hand genommen hat. Denn wer weiß vielleicht hätte keiner von uns in den nächsten Jahren den Mut gehabt es zu sagen.

Tai: Das kann schon sein. Wir sollten sie jetzt trotzdem langsam anrufen. Ich würde zwar gerne mit dir hier bleiben aber wir müssen auch weiter leben. Und ich habe echt großen Hunger.

Yamato: Typisch. Für dich immer nur ans Essen denken.

Tai: Hi was soll das denn heißen ich bin nun mal Sportler, ich verbrauche halt viel.

Yamato: Ist ja gut. Ich ruf sie an.

 

Ich ziehe mein Handy aus der Hosentasche und wähle gleich Soras Kurzwahl und keine Minute Später geht sie auch schon dran.

 

Sora: Hi, habt ihr alles geklärt. Denn ihr wisst ja eher kommt ihr da nicht raus.

Yamato: Hi. Das ist Freiheitsberaubung.

Sora: Kann schon sein. Aber als Freunde darf man das wenn es zum Wohle der Beteiligten ist.

Yamato: Naja zum Wohle würde ich nicht sagen.

Sora: Wie meinst du denn das? Lebt Tai noch? Hast du ihn etwa umgebracht nur weil er dich liebt? Yamato. Hallo?

Yamato: Haha entspann dich mal wenn du dich nicht beeilst lebe ich gleich nicht mehr. Denn mit einem hungrigen Tai eingesperrt zu sein, ohne Essen, kann für mich nicht gut enden.

Tai: Gib Gas Sora.

Sora: Ich bin auf den Weg. Und Tai lass ihn leben.

Tai: Vielleicht.

Ohne weiter auf eine Antwort von Sora zuwarten hat Yamato aufgelegt und wir sehen uns lachend an und setzen uns noch mal auf die Couch und warten das Sora auf macht damit wir was essen gehen können.

 

Als sich nach 5 Minuten die Tür öffnet, stehen wir sofort auf und gehen an Sora vorbei. Die sich Schuldbewusst noch mal an uns richtet.

  
Sora: Tut mir leid dass ich euch eingesperrt habe. Aber anders wäre einer von euch sicher sofort abgehauen.

Tai: Schon gut Sora. Wir konnten alles klären also mach dir keine Vorwürfe.

Yamato: Tai, hat Recht. Aber lass uns jetzt was Essen gehen.

Sora: Ok. Ich bleibe hier, mein Freund kommt gleich und wir bleiben das Wochenende hier.

Tai: Richte ihm schöne Grüße aus.

Sora : Mach ich.

Ich will Sora gerade zum Abschied umarmen als sie mich kurz festhält und mich geflüstert fragt ob ich es geschafft habe, Yamato meine Gefühle zu gestehen.

Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht löse ich mich ohne zu antworten von ihr und gehe wieder auf Yamato zu.

Sora: Taichi?

Ich muss leicht lachen, so wie sie da steht mit den Händen in die Hüfte gestemmt auf eine Antwortet wartend.

Yamato: Gehen wir endlich. Tai?

Tai: ja mein Yama. Ich falle sonst noch um vor Hunger.

Sora: Mein Yama…

Wie zu bestätigen des eben gehörten verhake ich meine Finger mit Yamatos und wir gehen Hand in Hand Richtung Stadt zurück.


	4. Chapter 4

Als wir zurück in der Stadt ankommen löse ich meine Hand vorerst von Yamatos um nicht zu viel Aufsehen zu erregen. Und um fürs erste erst noch mal mit ihm darüber zu sprechen eher wir uns der Öffentlichkeit stellen.  
Yamato: Sollen wir dahinten zum Italiener gehen?  
Tai: Klar ich hätte riesen Hunger auf eine große Pasta mit extra Käse.  
Yamato: Gut. Dann hoffen wir mal das sie noch ein Platz haben.  
Tai: Ja hoffe ich für dich auch den sonst muss ich dich leider essen, weil mein Magen es kein Meter weiter schafft.  
Yamato: Na super also liegt mein Leben in den Händen eines Italienischen Restaurants.  
Von unserem Gespräch gelockert treten wir mit einem Lachen im Gesicht ins Restaurant ein.  
Zu Yamatos Glück haben Sie sogar noch einen Platz hinten in der Ecke frei. Was mich noch weiter dazu bringt zu grinsen denn so kann erstmal niemand sehen wenn ich mir heimlich eins zwei Küsse von meinem Geliebten Yamato klaue.  
Als wir schließlich unsere Bestellungen aufgegeben haben sehe wir uns einige Minuten stumm in die Augen. Als ich schließlich meine Hand auf die von Yamato lege, sehe ich dass er leicht verlegen zur Seite guckt und ein unübersehbarer Rotschimmer sein Gesicht ziert, was mich nur immer weiter grinsen lässt.  
Ach mein Yama… Ich liebe es einfach wenn du so schüchtern zur Seite siehst.  
Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht lass ich mein Blick durch den Raum gleiten um zu sehen ob ich jemanden Bekannten hier sehe, und ob gerade jemand in unsere Richtung guckt. Denn auch wenn wir ein Tisch weiter hinten haben kann es ja immer mal passieren das andere Menschen von ihren Tischen in unsere Richtung sehen.  
Als ich plötzlich ein Moment inne halte und einen mir nur allzu bekannten braunen Haarschopf entdecke. In Begleitung eines blonden Jungen, was mich automatisch lachen lässt.

Yamato: Was ist denn so lustig Tai?  
Tai: Naja ich habe gerade mal ein Blick über die gerade anwesenden Gäste geworfen und mir sind da zwei ins Auge gestochen.  
Yamato: Und wer? Kenn ich dir auch?  
Tai: Ja ich denke du kennst ihn sehr gut er ist mit dir verwandt. Und die andere mit mir.  
Yamato: T.K? Kari?  
Tai: 100 Punkte für dich  
Yamato: Wo den?  
Tai: Da vorne etwa drei Tische weiter auf der rechten Seite.  
Yamato: Ich sehe sie. Aber was machen die beiden hier.  
Tai: Na was wohl wenn ich mir meine Schwester und ihr Outfit so ansehe würde ich sagen die haben ein Date.  
Yamato: Kann gut sein, T.k hat mir zumindest gesagt das er heute noch ein Date hat, aber ich kam nicht mehr dazu nachzufragen mit wem, da ich ja zu Sora musste.  
Tai: Sollen wir mal Hallo sagen gehen?  
Yamato: Nein lass Sie. Ich will meinen Bruder nicht in Verlegenheit bringen.  
Tai: Haha wohl eher dich selber nicht.  
Yamato: Klappe. Taichi  
Tai: Schon gut kein Grund sauer zu werden. Ich finde wir sollten es uns trotzdem überlegen, ich meine ein kurzer Hallo wird Dich schon nicht umbringen.  
Yamato: Nein. Ich will einfach nicht und jetzt hör auf zu diskutieren. Außerdem kommt das Essen schon.  
Tai: Na gut Yama.   
Als wir mit dem Essen fertig sind sehe ich wieder zu dem Tisch wo meine Schwester und T.K sitzen und sehe dass sie ebenfalls fertig sind mit essen weshalb ich mich noch mal an Yamato richte.  
Tai: Ich hab eine Idee. Ich schreibe meiner Schwester jetzt eine Sms und sage dass ich sie sehe. Das wird lustig.  
Yamato: Kindskopf.  
Tai: Komm schon du musst zu geben das es lustig ist denn ich bezweifle das sie uns hier hinten sehen.  
Yamato: Ich muss eh mal schnell ins Bad.  
Tai: Ok.

SMS:

Hallo Schwesterherz. Ich sehe dich, das du gerade in einem wunderschönen und romantischen Restaurant sitzt und das nicht mit einer Freundin sondern T.K.  
Tai

Als ich die Nachricht abgeschickt habe muss ich mich stark zusammenreißen um nicht laut zu lachen da meine Schwester geschockt aufgestanden ist und das Restaurant anscheint nach mir absucht. Denn ich kann durch die Pflanzen vor nur ein Teil sehen. Doch als ich kaum noch Luft bekommen habe lasse ich ein kurzes Kichern raus was mir gleich zum Verhängnis wird den T.k: scheint mich bemerkt zu haben denn ich höre Schritte auf mich zu kommen.

Kari: Taichi!  
Tai: Hallo Schwesterchen. Hi T.k  
T.k: Hi Tai. Mit wem bist du denn hier? Hier treffen sich doch fast nur Paare oder welche die ein Date haben mit der Hoffnung auf eine Beziehung.   
Kari: Stimmt also sag schon Tai warum hast du nichts gesagt?  
Tai: Wir haben es spontan entschieden. Und was ist mit euch? Ihr seid doch angeblich nur Freunde.  
Kari: Das also…  
T.K: Wir sind seit 1 Wochen zusammen Tai. Also wer ist die glückliche?  
Kari: Sag schon wer ist es?  
Tai: Das freut mich für euch. Und es ist…  
Yamato: Takeru…  
T.K. Yamato?  
Kari: Moment seid ihr…?  
Tai: Ja.  
Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht lasse ich die Umarmung von meiner Schwester geschehen. Und drücke sie ebenfalls kurz an mich als sich die beiden Brüder bemerkbar machen.  
T.K: Wie kommt das Denn? Ich dachte ihr hättet euch total zerstritten?  
Yamato: Hatten wir auch. Aber Sora hat uns in einer Hütte eingesperrt und gemeint das wir erst wieder raus kommen wenn wir wieder befreundet sind oder wenigsten s alles geklärt haben.  
Kari: Ich freu mich für euch. Ich habe schon immer so ein Gefühl gehabt das zwischen euch etwas ganz besonders ist.  
T.K: Ja da hast du Recht Kari. Auch wenn sie sich damals viel gezofft haben. In Krisen Situationen haben sie immer zusammen gehalten.  
Yamato: Ist ja gut wir haben es ja verstanden. Ihr braucht nicht so viel über uns zu reden. Was habt ihr jetzt noch vor?  
Kari: Wir wollten eigentlich ein bisschen im Park spazieren gehen, und ihr?  
Tai: Hm keine Ahnung es ist noch ziemlich früh um nach Hause zu gehen. Und deshalb was hälst du von Kino Yama? Die 8 Uhr Vorstellung sollten wir noch schaffen.  
Yamato: Von mir aus aber keine Komödie.  
Tai: Klar. Ich habe gehört es soll ein neuer Horror Streifen draußen sein.  
Yamato: Von mir aus.  
Tai: Spitze. Dann los. Bezahlt habe ich schon  
Yamato: Dann bezahl ich das Kino.  
Tai: Haha. Gut  
Yamato: Wir sehen uns ja Sonntag Takeru.  
T.K: Stimmt, wann soll ich kommen?  
Yamato: Er will bis 3 Uhr arbeiten also könntest du so um halb 4 kommen.  
T.K: Gut, meinst du Papa hat was dagegen wenn ich Kari mitbringe?  
Yamato: Ne glaub nicht. Und selbst wenn sie ist deine Freundin und gehört jetzt zu dir. Das muss er akzeptieren.  
T.K: Ok  
Yamato: Hast du es Mama schon gesagt?  
T.K: Ja sie ist unglücklich ins Zimmer gekommen.  
Tai: Wie wobei? Takeru…..  
Kari: Taichi sei nicht so peinlich.  
Tai: Buh. Ich mach mir halt meine Gedanken immerhin bist du meine kleine Schwester.  
Yamato: Hi du redest von meinem kleinen Bruder also dem kannst du vertrauen, was das Thema betrifft.  
Wir sind während des Gesprächs bereits gemeinsam aus dem Restaurant gelaufen und laufen Richtung Park, da es ebenfalls die Richtung zum Stadtkino ist.  
Ich bleibe kurz mittendrin stehen und sehe mir eingeschnappt die Bäume an die ringsum stehen.  
T.K: Hi ihr beiden streitet euch bitte nicht. Wir haben noch nicht miteinander geschlafen und sind uns beide einig das wir noch warten wollen. Also entspannt euch bitte und streitet euch nicht weiter.  
Kari: Genau denn das müsst ihr nicht. Ihr seid gerade erst zusammen gekommen also konzentriert euch auf euch und macht euch noch einen schönen Abend im Kino ohne Streitereien.  
Tai: Ja. Wir sind dann weg. Wenn unsere Eltern fragen ich bin gegen Mitternacht wieder zuhause.  
Kari: Ok bis nachher.  
Tai: Tschau  
Ich sehe den beiden kurz still schweigend hinterher wie sie Hand in Hand Richtung Brücke laufen. Als mich Yamato anspricht.  
Yamato: Hi Taichi. Willst du da Wurzel schlagen oder kommst du mal?  
Als ich meinen Blick von unseren Geschwistern los reiße sehe ic das Yamato bereits weiter gegangen ist, sodass ich ihm mit schnellen Schritten folge.  
Als wir schließlich noch rechtzeitig ins Kino geschafft haben und uns mit unseren Knabberei und Getränken in unseren Sitzen niederlassen seufze ich laut auf was mir einen fragenden Seitenblick von Yama einbringt.  
Yamato: Was ist los?  
Tai: Nichts. Tut mir leid wegen vorhin ich wollte deinem Bruder nichts unterstellen es ist nur so komisch das meine kleine Schwester nicht mehr so klein ist wie ich denke. Das ist schon komisch für mich. Ich meine wir teilen zwar nach wie vor ein Zimmer zusammen aber sonst hat sich einiges verändert. Ich denke ich brauche einfach Zeit, um mich daran zu gewöhnen das sie jetzt eine Beziehung führt.  
Yamato: Das schaffst du schon. Ich… ich bin für dich da, wenn es sein muss verpass ich dir einfach so lange eine bist du es verstehst.  
Als ich das Lachen von Yamato höre muss ich sofort mit lachen da mir der Versuch der Aufmunterung von Yama nicht entgangen ist. Ich liebe dich Yama…. Mein Yama.  
Tai: Danke ich komme drauf zurück.  
Yamato: Ich bin bereit. Aber jetzt entspann dich und genieß den Film. Sorgen kannst du dir später machen auch wenn sie unbegründet sind.  
Tai: Du hast Recht. Yama. Ich denke dein Bruder ist der richtige für meine Schwester schließlich kennt sie keiner so gut wie er.  
Yamato: Eben. Bei den Abenteuern die die beiden zusammen durch haben, war es vorherzusehen das da mal was laufen wird.  
Tai: Haha. Lass uns jetzt nicht mehr über unsere Geschwister reden, sondern einfach genießen das das Licht aus ist und der Film anfängt.  
Yamato: Sagte ich doch bereits.  
Ich sehe mit gespanntem Gesicht zur Leinwand wo der Film beginnt. Während meine Hand immer wieder in Richtung des Popcorns wandert was wir zwischen uns stehen haben.  
Im Laufe des Film lasse ich meinen Kopf auf Yamatos Schulter fallen und genieße es einfach nur in seiner Nähe zu sein, und ihm in der Dunkelheit immer wieder verstohlene Blick zu zuwerfen.  
Als ich mit meiner Hand wieder in die Schale mit dem Popcorn greife berühren sich unsere Hände wobei mir wieder tausend Stromschläge durch den Körper ziehen so dass ich kurz meine Hand zurückziehe ehe ich wieder reingreife und mir die Reste vom Popcorn in den Mund schiebe.  
Aus dem Augenwinkel sehe ich das Yama die Schale auf den Boden stellt und seine rechte Hand mit meiner verbindet. Mit einem breiten Lächeln im Gesicht sehe ich ihn kurz an ehe ich mich wieder dem Film zu drehe und gerade nach vorne gucke. Als ich nach kurzer Zeit ein Gewicht auf meiner Schulter spüre sehe ich dass mein Yama seinen Kopf auf meine Schulter gelegt hat.

Nach dem Film

Als wir das Kino verlassen laufe ich mit den Händen in den Taschen Richtung Park, und stell mich Mental drauf ein Yama gleich zu verabschieden um selber nach Hause in mein Bett zu fallen.  
Als er mich jedoch nach dem wir die noch relativ belebte Straße Richtung Brücke einschlagen hält er mich plötzlich fest und dreht mich zu sich um. Ohne Vorwarnung spüre ich plötzlich seine Lippen auf meinen, ohne auch nur einen Moment zu zögern erwidere ich seinen Kuss und lasse mich sanft von ihm hinter einen Baum ziehen. Als ob uns in der Dunkelheit noch jemand sehen würde, denke ich mir während ich meine Lippen wieder auf seine lege und ihn dicht an meinen Körper ziehe. Ohne groß Zeit zu verschwenden legt er seine Arme um meinen Nacken und drückt sich ebenfalls von sich aus fest an mich. Kein Blatt der Welt könnte jetzt noch zwischen uns passen, als er sanft anfängt mit seinen Händen meinen Nacken zu streicheln kann ich ein zufriedenes Seufzen nicht mehr unterdrücken und streichele ich ihn sanft über seinen Rücken. Während unser Kuss zu Beginn noch scheu und zaghaft war entwickelt er sich immer mehr zu einem wilden Zungenkuss, wo niemand die Oberhand behalten konnte. Immer wieder plündern wir gegenseitig wild und entschlossen den Mund des anderen. Ich kann mich kaum noch beherrschen, nicht immer laut zu keuchen oder mit den Händen unter sein Shirt zu wandern. Als wir uns aus Luft gründen voneinander trennen lasse ich mich gegen den Baum fallen und versuche das tiefe Verlangen in mir zu Bändigen, um nicht gleich über ihn herzufallen. Während ich das kribbelnde Gefühl in mir genieße und versuche wieder zu normalen Atem zu kommen, sehe ich wie mein Yama nach oben in die Sterne guckt. Ich beschließe mich wieder von dem Baum zu lösen und greife mit meiner Hand nach seiner und verschränke sie miteinander ehe ich mich wieder mit ihm in Bewegung setze.   
Viel zu schnell für meinen Geschmack kommen wir an dem Hochhaus an wo ich mit meiner Familie wohne. Mit schweren Herzen löse ich meine Hand aus der von Yamato und drehe mich vor der Tür nochmal um und ziehe ihn noch einmal in eine Innige Umarmung und ziehe seinen Unverwechselbaren Duft in mir ein. Als er mich schließlich sanft aber bestimmt aus der Umarmung drückt legt er mir kurz seine Lippen für einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen.  
Yamato: Gute Nacht. Tai.  
Tai: Warte mal Yama.  
Yamato: Was denn Tai?  
Tai: Morgen ist doch Samstag, da hab ich ein Fußballspiel.  
Yamato: Ja und?  
Tai: Kommst du zusehen?  
Yamato: Ich weiß nicht wir haben morgen viel zu tun weil mein Vater Sonntag Geburtstag hat. Aber ich kann es ja mal versuchen aber versprechen kann ich es dir nicht.  
Tai: Gut. Um 4 ist Anstoß, am Odaiba Sportplatz  
Yamato: Ok. Ich melde mich bei dir.  
Tai: ok. Gute Nacht, Yama.  
Yamato: Bis Morgen

 

Kurz vor dem Spiel

Ich dehne gerade meine warmgelaufenen Muskeln als mich ein Mitspieler von mir anspricht.  
Mitspieler: Hi Taichi, hast du nicht gesagt das Hikari uns anfeuern kommt.  
Tai: Ja. Sie wird schon gleich kommen.  
Mitspieler: Das hoffe ich.  
Ich stoße genervt meine Luft aus meiner Lunge ehe ich aufstehe und meine Klamotten richte. Mit einem Blick auf die Tribüne fällt mir auf das meine Schwester wirklich noch nicht da ist. Ich habe jedoch keine Gelegenheit groß drüber nach zu denken da uns der Trainier für eine letzte Taktikbesprechung zu sich ruft.

Als mein Mitspieler mitten in der Besprechung in Gejubel ausbricht, weiß ich direkt dass meine Schwester wohl gerade angekommen ist. SO dass ich mich noch kurz auf den Trainier und seine Anweisungen konzentriere ehe ich mich für die Aufstellung bereit mache.  
Als mich ein spitzer Schrei von meinen Mitspieler zusammen zucken lässt.  
Mitspieler: Wer ist dieser Blondschopf da neben der süßen Hikari-chan.  
Yama… Ach nein, das ist nur T.k. Wie schade. Aber er hatte mir ja auch eine Sms geschrieben das er es heute nicht schafft. Was mach ich mir nur für blöde Hoffnungen, meinen Yama heute doch noch zu sehen. Vielleicht ruf ich ihn wenigstens nach dem Spiel an, ich muss wenigstens seine Vertraute Stimme hören. Oh man was passiert nur mit mir ich werde total Gefühlsduselig. Naja für meinen Yama geht das schon.  
Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht drehe ich mich zu meinem Mitspieler.  
Tai: Das ist ihr fester Freund. Du solltest also vorsichtig sein mit deinen Äußerungen.  
Mitspieler: Mensch Taichi. Warum sagst du mir denn nicht das sei bereits in festen Händen ist.  
Tai: ich weiß es selbst erst seit gestern also maul mich nicht so an, Kazuya.  
Kazuya: Sorry Captain. Lass uns einfach wieder nach vorne stürmen und unsere Mannschaft zum Sieg führen.  
Tai: Klar. Was sonst  
Mit einem kurzen Kopfnicken richte ich mich wieder dem Schiedsrichter zu und keine Minute später wird das Spiel auch schon angepfiffen.

Halbzeit Stand 2:1

Mit einem leicht betrübten Gesicht setze ich mich zusammen mit den anderen in die Kabine.  
Und wir lassen das Donnerwetter unseres Trainers über uns ergehen.

Auf der Tribüne

T.K: Oh je. Das wird ein knappes Spiel heute.  
Kari: Ja. Mein Bruder scheint nicht ganz zum Zug zu kommen. Er kommt keine 5 Meter weit ohne von einem Gegenspieler bedrängt zu werden.  
T.K: Sie wissen einfach das wenn sie ihn stoppen, sie auch das Spiel gewinnen werden.  
Denn anders als Tai sind seine Mitspieler nicht ganz so gut im Fußball.  
Kari: Leider, aber auch Kazuya kommt ohne Tai vorne nicht klar. Und er ist neben meinem Bruder mit der beste auf dem Platz.  
T.K: Es bleibt trotzdem ein Mannschaftssport. Das heißt alles muss zum Sieg stimmen.  
Yamato: Hi Ihr beiden. Hab ich was verpasst oder steht es wieder 5:0 für uns und ich kann wieder gehen.  
T.K: Yamato. DU bist ja doch gekommen.  
Kari: Schön dich zu sehen.  
Yamato: Ich freu mich auch Kari, aber ich hab einfach keine Lust mehr zu putzen. Da dachte ich, ich komme lieber her. In der Hoffnung das es hier spannender ist. Also wie hoch gewinnen wir.  
Kari: Es steht 2:1 für uns.  
Yamato: Hä, wie kommt das denn ist der Fußballcrack am Schlafen oder was ist los.  
T.K: Er wird erfolgreich aus dem Spiel genommen.  
Yamato: Hm. Naja noch führen sie ja noch, das wird schon.  
Kari: Hoffen wir es mal denn auch wenn es nur ein Freundschaft Spiel ist, geht es gegen ihre schlimmsten Feinde. Da wollen sie nicht verlieren.   
Yamato: Er soll sich ja nicht wagen zu verlieren. Denn ich hab meine Putz Pause nicht dafür verwendet um bei einer Niederlage zu sehen.  
T.K: Du hättest doch eh nicht weiter geputzt Yamato. Ich kenn dich wenn du keine Lust mehr hast machst du alles aber nicht das worauf du keine Lust hast.  
Yamato: Stimmt trotzdem, keine Lust auf das Gejammer später.  
Kari: Tai wird sich erstmal freuen wenn er dich gleich sieht. Ihre Kabine ist direkt unter uns.  
Yamato: Ok.  
T.K: Da Sie kommen wieder aufs Feld.

Trainier: Denkt immer daran, die Gegenspieler von Tai fern zu halten.  
Alle: Ja Coach.  
Mitspieler: Hi sag mal steht deine Schwester echt nur auf Blondschöpfe denn da ist noch einer zu gekommen.  
Tai: Hä. Was? Yama?  
Mit einem gezielten Blick drehe ich um und gehe rückwärts weiter auf das Spielfeld, als ich die Drei sehe, kann ich mein breites Grinsen nicht mehr zurück halten.   
Ich hebe kurz grüßend die Hand zu meinem Yama, der es kurz erwidert. Mit einem Blick auf den Zwischenstand geht meine Laune auch schon wieder bergab. Ich stoße die angestaute Luft aus meinen Lungen und stelle mich wieder auf meine Position. Mit einem letzten Blick vor wiederanpfiff sehe ich meine Schwester die beide Daumen fest drückt und Yama mir aufmunternd zuzwinkert.  
Es ist wie als ob er mir neuen Mut gegeben hat mit seiner kurzen Geste, sprinte ich beim Anpfiff wieder nach vorne und warte dass meine Mitspieler mir den Ball abgeben.  
Mit einer Mustermäßigen Flanke von Kazuya landet der Ball zum perfekten Zeitpunkt vor meinen Füßen. Ein gezielter Schuss ins Linke Eck und … Tooor durch unsere Nummer 17 Taichi Yagami.  
Aktueller Spielstand 3:1.  
T.K: Ja geht doch.  
Kari: Kaum ist Yamato da, ist Tai wie ausgewechselt.  
Yamato: Er gibt halt sein bestes.  
T.K: Stimmt sonst wäre er früher nicht unser Anführer gewesen.  
Kari: Ach komm ich fande immer das Tai und Yamato die Anführer waren, gemeinsam.  
T.K: Ja das könnte auch hinkommen, keiner hat was gemacht ohne nach der Meinung des anderen zu fragen.  
Yamato: Ach hört jetzt aus. Wir sind halt ein gutes Team.  
T.K: Stimmt  
Kari: Jetzt geht wieder Garnichts. Er kommt keine Meter mit dem Ball weit ohne dass irgendwas ist. Sie nehmen ihn wieder erfolgreich aus dem Spiel.  
Yamato: Da kann er wohl heute nichts gegen machen. Müssen die anderen Mal den Arsch in der Hose haben nach vorne zu gehen.  
T.K: Das sagt sich so leicht Yamato. Die Abwehr ist echt gut.  
Kari: Dann müssen sie es halt über die Zeit bringen.  
Yamato: Wird schwer, da sie greifen schon an.  
T.K: Oh nein es ist nur ein Verteidiger hinten.  
Kari: Tai rennt auch nach hinten.  
T.K: Puh das war knapp gut das Tai heute gut im Rennen ist sonst wäre es eine 3 gegen 1 Situation geworden.  
Kari: Zu knapp. Also sie müssen sich echt zusammenreißen sonst verlieren sie.

Auf dem Platz

Ich versuche gerade im Slalom mit dem Ball nach vorne zu kommen als ich plötzlich mit einer brutalen Grätsche gestoppt werde. Ich verliere den halt vom Boden und knalle unsanft auf den harten Rasen. Mit einem kurzen Stechenden Schmerz im Knie bleib ich regungslos liegen und verziehe das Gesicht vor Schmerzen. Ich halte mein schmerzendes Knie und versuche krampfhaft nicht zu heulen. Als auch schon meine Mannschaftskollegen samt Trainer bei mir sind  
Trainier: Tai. Alles ok?  
Tai: Nein.  
Mitspieler: Halt durch Taichi. Der Arzt kommt.  
Kazuya: Scheiße das sieht übel aus.  
Während der Arzt sich einen ersten Eindruck verschafft kommt auch der Schiedsrichter dazu um zu fragen, wie es aussieht.  
Sanitäter: Auswechseln. Und auf jeden Fall ins Krankenhaus. Ich tippe auf einen Kreuzbandriss. Kann aber auch nur angerissen sein.  
Trainier: Scheiße.  
Tai: Hier Kazuya du musst für mich übernehmen.  
Ich ziehe mir die Kapitäns Binde vom Arm und drücke sie ihm in die Hand.  
Kazuya: Ich gebe mein bestes Tai. Verlass dich auf mich. Und du werd schnell wieder fit.  
Tai: Ich wird schon wieder, keine Sorge  
Sanitäter: Sollen wir eine Trage holen oder kannst du gestützt laufen?  
Tai: Ich brauch keine Trage.  
Kazuya: Wir stützen dich Tai. Los Yosuke.  
Yosuke: Klar.  
Als ich von den beiden gestützt auf einem Bein das Feld verlasse höre lauten Applaus und muss trotz meiner Verletzung lachend vom Platz humpeln.


	5. Chapter 5

Als wir am Rand angekommen sind sehe ich schon meine Schwester, Yamato und sein Bruder auf mich zu kommen.  
Ich setze mich auf die Bank, und sehe in drei besorgte Gesichter.  
Tai: Hi jetzt guckt nicht so besorgt. Mir geht es den Umständen entsprechend gut, also hört bitte auf mich so anzugucken.  
Kari: Bist du dir sicher Tai. Das sieht echt übel aus.  
Tai: Keine Sorge Kari. Ich bin mir sicher dass es nichts Ernstes ist.  
Yamato: Hoffen wir es mal.  
Tai: Kommt schon ich halte einiges aus. Also hört auf euch Sorgen zu machen.  
Sanitäter: Sie sollten zur genauen Kontrolle ins Krankenhaus fahren. Damit die Verletzung bestmöglich versorgt werden kann.  
Tai: Wenn es sein muss.  
Kari: Ja bitte.  
Sanitäter: Gut ich rufe mal eben einen Notarztwagen und komme dann wieder.  
T.k: Danke wir passen auf ihn auf.  
Tai: Echt jetzt, hört auf mich so zu behandeln.  
Kari: Du wirst jetzt einfach den Mund halten und ins Krankenhaus fahren, wir kommen dann hinterher.  
T.K: Am besten nehmen wir uns ein Taxi, mit der Bahn dauert es zu lange.  
Yamato: Gute Idee, T.k.  
Tai: Hi ihr wollt mich doch nicht alleine vor fahren lassen? Das könnt ihr doch nicht machen. Bitte Leute ich will nicht alleine fahren  
T.K: Haha. Warum nicht das ist bestimmt lustig im Krankenwagen. Die geben dir bestimmt erstmal eine Spritze gegen die Schmerzen.  
Kari: Eine, reicht bei Tai nicht da brauchen sie schon mehrere.  
Ich sehe geschockt zwischen den beiden hin und her und will gerade losschimpfen weil sie sich darüber kaputt lachen als mir Yamato das Wort abschneidet.  
Yamato: Seid nicht so gemein. Wir wissen alle wie sehr Tai Spritzen hast. Also quält ihn nicht. Das hat er heute mal nicht verdient.  
Tai: Danke Yama…. Aber warte Moment warum nur Heute.  
Yamato: Weil du manchmal einfach ein Idiot auf zwei Beinen bist deshalb.  
Tai: Das lass ich mal so stehen, aber mal im ernst kannst du nicht mit mir fahren im Krankenwagen und T.k und Kari kommen mit dem Taxi nach? Bitte  
Kari: Komm schon Yamato tu ihm den Gefallen. Wir kommen mit dem Taxi schon hinterher.  
Yamato: Ok von mir aus.  
Tai: Danke Yama.

Nach den Untersuchungen vor der Tür.

Yamato: Kommst du Klar mit den Krücken?  
Tai: Ja, gut das ich Sportler bin  
Kari: Das tut mir so leid Tai.  
T.K: Mir auch, dabei hat die Saison gerade mal angefangen  
Tai: Kann man nun mal nichts ändern.  
Yamato: Wann willst du die OP den Machen? Ich meine du musst ja auch ein paar Tage im Krankenhaus bleiben  
Tai: Ich will sie so schnell wie möglich hinter mich bringen. Ich will meine Muskeln nicht so lange schonen. Damit ich schnell wieder fit werde um dem Team wieder zu helfen  
Kari: Pass auch nach der Op auf Tai. Du musst jetzt einfach mal die Füße still halten sonst liegst du schneller wieder auf dem Op Tisch wie dir lieb ist.  
T.K: Kari hat Recht, hinter kannst du kein Profi Fußballer mehr werden weil du zu ungeduldig warst.  
Tai: Ich hab ja verstanden, ich werde die Sache ernst nehmen und auf die Ärzte hören  
Yamato: Gut das wir das geklärt haben. Wie kommen wir jetzt nach Hause?  
Kari: Ich hab unsere Eltern angerufen, sie müsst gleich ankommen.  
Tai: Na super.  
Yamato: Was ist denn Tai?  
Tai: Ich weiß jetzt schon das meine Mutter mich umwerfen wird, und mich hinterher zu tote Bedienen wird mit ihrem Essen und neuen Rezepten. Also kannst du dir gleich schon mal einen neuen Freund suchen denn wenn ich nicht laufen kann bin ich ihr hemmungslos ausgeliefert  
Kari: Ich bin ja auch noch da Tai. Also beruhig dich.  
T.K: Wir kommen dich so oft es geht auch besuchen, also mach dir keine Gedanken.  
Tai: Danke 

Ankunft der Eltern

Yuuko: Um Himmels Willen Tai was hast du gemacht.  
Tai: Bin beim Fußballspiel gefoult worden.  
Susuko: Was sagt der Arzt  
Tai: Kreuzband ist angeriss. Muss operiert werden  
Yuuko: Oh das heißt das deine Saison gelaufen ist. Musst du danach im Krankenhaus bleiben?  
Tai: Ja so ca eine Woche.  
Susuko: Fahren wir erstmal nach Hause. Und reden da in Ruhe weiter.  
Yuuko: Genau. Aber ich glaube wir haben nicht genügend Platz für alle.  
Yamato: Macht nichts ich nehme die U-Bahn ich muss eh in eine andere Richtung.  
T.K: Ich fahr mit dir Yamato, dann kann ich dir zuhause noch ein bisschen helfen.  
Yamato: Danke, T.k  
T.K: Bis morgen Kari, Gute Besserung Tai  
Tai: Danke T.k.  
Yamato: Bis Montag  
Tai: OK seid vorsichtig.  
Kari: Schreib mir wenn du zuhause bist, T.K. Vielleicht können wir noch kurz wegen morgen telefonieren  
T.K: Klar mach ich.  
Mit einem Hand Zeichen verabschieden wir uns von einander, als ich mit meinen Eltern und Kari auf dem Weg nach Hause bin, höre ich nur im Unterbewusstsein wie sie darüber reden wann die Op am besten wäre.  
Meine Gedanken bleiben bei meinem Yama hängen… Ich hätte mir wenigstens vor der Ankunft meiner Eltern einen Kuss klauen sollen, vielleicht wäre meine Sehnsucht nach ihm dann jetzt nicht so groß. Am liebsten wäre es mir gewesen ihn hier im Auto mit nach Hause zu nehmen aber da bis jetzt keiner außer unseren Geschwistern über unsere Beziehung Bescheid weiß wäre es schwer gewesen es zu rechtfertigen. Oh Man.. was ein verkorkster Tag heute wieder einmal war und jetzt muss ich auch noch mindestens bis Montag warten bis ich ihn wieder sehe. Als es plötzlich in meiner Tasche vibriert schrecke ich aus meinen Gedanken auf und ziehe mein Handy aus meiner Hosentasche.

Yama….

Hi Tai. Tut mir leid für die kühle Verabschiedung vorhin, aber ich wusste einfach nicht wie ich mich vor deinen Eltern verhalten soll. Ich hoffe du bist mir nicht ganz so böse. Ich hoffe wir sehen uns schnell wieder. Melde dich bitte wenn du weißt wann du operiert wirst. Ich versuche morgen noch mal vorbei zu kommen, wenn ich es zeitlich schaffe weil mein Vater ja Geburtstag hat.  
Ich liebe Dich mein Tollpatsch

Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht drücke ich sofort auf die Tasten und schreibe ihm zurück. Gerade als ich fertig war höre ich meinen Vater sagen das wir da sind.  
Als ich mit dem Aufzug in unserer Etage ankomme lass ich mich direkt aufs Sofa fallen und lege meinen Fuß hoch. Während meine Schwester mir ein Wasser aus den Kühlschrank holt und es mir bringt ehe sie sich zu mir aufs Sofa setzt.  
Yuuko: Am besten wir rufen gleich im Krankenhaus an und machen für nächste Woche einen Termin für die Op dann hast du es schnell hinter dir.  
Kari: Aber Mama du und Papa wolltet doch dieses Wochenende zu Oma fahren, weil sie Geburtstag hat.   
Susuko: Stimmt, es ist ihr 90ter da können wir nicht fehlen das hält sie uns ewig vor.  
Yuuko: Aber ist es nicht wichtiges das Tai die Op hinter sich hat. Wir können doch nachfeiern, das versteht sie bestimmt.  
Tai: Ihr könnt doch trotzdem am Wochenende zu ihr fahren ich komme schon klar für 3 Tage. Und außerdem ist Kari auch hier. Und meine Freunde kommen mich eh alle Besuchen also geht das schon.  
Kari: Tai hat Recht, wir sind schon groß und wenn T.k und Yamato auch hier bleiben klappt das schon.  
Susuko: Ich weiß nicht Kari.  
Kari: Vertraut uns wir kümmern uns schon um Tai in den drei Tagen  
Yuuko: Ok. Aber Tai sei vorsichtig wenn wir weg sind.  
Tai:Ja Mama

5 Minuten später

Yuuko: Ok Du sollst Montag um 8 im Krankenhaus sein.  
Tai: Ok  
Susuko: Ich bring ihn dann hin und fahre dann zur Arbeit und nehme mir den Nachmittag frei.  
Kari: Ich komme direkt nach der Schule zu dir ins Krankenhaus.  
Tai: mach dir keinen Stress Schwesterchen. Ich werde den ersten Tag eh viel schlafen.  
Kari: Egal. Ich komme trotzdem nach dem Unterricht.  
Tai: Wen du meinst  
Yuuko: Gut ich komme dann auch nach der Arbeit, und nehme die Woche Urlaub. Dann kann ich mich um alles kümmern wenn du doch vorher entlassen wirst.  
Susuko: Gut dann haben wir das ja Besprochen.  
Ich versuche mich aufzurichten und schnappe mir die Krücken und gehe ins Bad, als mich mein Vater aber davor stoppt sehe ich ihn wartend an.  
Susuko: Du willst Duschen oder?  
Tai: Ja.  
Susuko: Ich helf dir dann brauchst du nicht so lange auf deinem kaputten Bein stehen.  
Tai: wenn es sein muss.

Als ich nach der Dusche wieder mit den Krücken in mein Zimmer gehe lasse ich mich erschöpft auf mein Bett fallen. Ich schnappe mir mein Handy vom Nachttisch und rufe Yamato an.

Yamato: Hallo.  
Tai: Hi Yama, ich bins Tai  
Yamato: Wie geht es dir?  
Tai: Besser war gerade Duschen. Und jetzt liege ich entspannt im Bett und hab den Fuß hoch gelegt.  
Yamato: Das hört sich vernünftig an.  
Tai: haha. Bist du gut zuhause angekommen?  
Yamato: Ja. T.k. ist gerade raus und mein Vater scheint wieder länger in der Firma zu bleiben. Also das übliche hier bei mir ich sitze alleine auf der Couch und habe gerade Sushi mit Reis gegessen.  
Tai: Hört sich lecker an. Ich hab nichts mehr gegessen, meine Mutter hat irgendein Auflauf gemacht und der sah eher aus als ob er sich alleine essen will also hab ich dankend abgelehnt.  
Yamato: Wie sieht es denn aus habt ihr schon einen Termin für die OP?  
Tai: Montag… Muss um 8 im Krankenhaus sein  
Yamato: Oh das ging ja schnell. Aber fahren deine Eltern nicht übers Wochenende weg wie jedes Jahr?  
Tai: Ja meine Oma hat Geburtstag. Also bin ich nach meiner Op mit Kari alleine übers Wochenende. Aber ich hoffe doch sehr das ich auf dich zählen kann und du mir Gesellschaft Leistes.  
Yamato: Sollte klappen.  
Tai: Gut. Hast du meine Sms bekommen  
Yamato: Ja.  
Tai: Gut also mach dir bitte wirklich keinen Stress. Ich freu mich schon aufs Wochenende wenn du die ganze Zeit bei mir bist.  
Yamato: Ich mich auch. Sei mir nicht böse aber ich bin Hunde Müde. Ich hau mich jetzt auf Ohr  
Tai: Gute Nacht, Yama  
Yamato: Nacht, Tai

Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht lege ich mein Handy wieder zurück auf den Nachttisch ehe ich mich auf die Seite lege und zufrieden meine Augen schließe.

Als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwache, kann ich bereits wieder Ohne meine Krücken laufen und gehe verschlafen an meiner Schwester vorbei ins Bad. Ich stelle mich unter die Dusche und mache mich erstmal fertig ehe ich zurück ins Wohnzimmer gehe und mich zu meiner Schwester auf das Sofa setze.  
Kari: Dir scheint es ja wieder besser zu gehen.  
Tai: Ja ich kann zumindest wieder einigermaßen ohne die Krücken laufen.  
Kari: Aber übertreib es nicht, auch wenn du Schwellung zurück gegangen ist.  
Tai: Ja Kari. Wo sind den Mama und Papa?  
Kari: Die sind bei Mamas Arbeitskollegin zum Frühstück eingeladen  
Tai: Gott sei dank also habe ich bis zum späten Nachmittag Zeit für mich.  
Kari: Ja ich bin jetzt auch weg. T.k. sollte jeden Moment kommen  
Tai: Ok. Viel Spaß auf dem Geburtstag.  
Kari: Danke und du mach keinen Unsinn ok?  
Tai: Versprochen und jetzt…  
Klingel  
Kari: Da ist T.k  
Tai: Hau schon ab.  
Ich sehe meiner Schwester mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht hinterher und sehe wie sie T.k. mit einem flüchtigen Kuss begrüßt ehe sie die Tür schließt und ich alleine in der Wohnung zurückbleibe.  
Nach der Op im Zimmer

Ich öffne langsam meine Augen und das erste was ich sehe ist ein Gelbes Wesen was mich aus treuen Grünen Augen ansieht.  
Agumon: Tai. Du bist aufgewacht  
Tai: Agumon, wie kommst du denn hier her.  
Agumon: Yamato hat mich her gebracht. Er ist kurz was zu trinken holen.  
Tai: Yama..  
Mit einem Blick zur Tür sehe ich ihn auch schon mit einem Becher voll Kaffee zu mir kommen.  
Yamato: Hi Du bist ja doch noch aufgewacht. Wie geht es dir?  
Tai: Danke. Mir geht es gut. Fühl mich zwar ein bisschen schlapp von der Narkose aber sonst geht es.  
Yamato: Das ist die Hauptsache. Ich dachte du freust dich vielleicht wenn du Agumon hier wenn ich in der Schule sitze.  
Tai: JA danke Yama. Du bist echt klasse.  
Yama: Kein Problem. Aber ich glaube ich gehe jetzt mal, deine Mutter wollte jetzt auch kommen.  
Tai: Kannst du nicht noch so lange bleiben bis sie kommt, ich … hab dich echt vermisst.  
Yama: Ok.  
Ohne groß drüber nach zu denken, erhebe ich mich ein bisschen aus meinem und ziehe Yamato am Kracken zu mir und drücke meine Lippen auf seinen. Er zögert keine Sekunde und erwidert meinen Kuss. Es wird schnell zu einem Intensiven Zungenspiel was meinen Körper unter Strom stellt. Tausend von Schmetterlinge tanzen in meiner Magengrube und ich genieße es meinen Yama so nah bei mir zuhaben und seinen einzigartigen Geruch tief in mir zu ziehen.  
Als plötzlich ohne Vorwarnung die Tür aufgerissen wird löse ich mich vor Schreck von ihm und lasse mich zurück ins Bett fallen. Mit einem flüchtigen Blick sehe ich das Yamato sich ganz schnell auf den Stuhl zurückgesetzt hat. Als ich meine Mutter in der Tür sehe die uns mit einem Überraschten Blick mustert.  
Tai: Mama… wie lange stehst du da schon?  
Stille….  
Yamato: Ich glaube ich verschwinde jetzt, bis morgen Tai.  
Mit einem kurzen Kopfnicken erwidere ich seinen Abschiedsgruß und sehe wie er mit gesenktem Kopf zur Tür geht die meine Mutter immer noch bewacht.  
Yuuko: Nein, du bleibst hier. Ich will jetzt wissen wie lange das schon zwischen euch geht?  
Tai: Mama… Ich wir…  
Yamato: Seit Freitag. Wir hätten es ihnen noch gesagt aber dann ging alles so schnell und wir kamen nicht dazu.  
Yuuko: Tai… ich dachte immer das du uns dahingegen vertraust. Du bist mein Sohn egal was passiert. Jetzt versteh ich auch so einiges.  
Tai: Tut mir leid Mama. Ich wollte keine Geheimnisse vor euch haben aber wir waren uns noch nicht sicher wie wir das sagen sollen.  
Yamato: Genau. Bitte verzeihen sie ihm für die Lüge.  
Yuuko: Unter einer Bedingung.  
Tai : Die wäre?  
Yuuko: Du sagst es deinem Vater selber.  
Tai: Ja. Machen wir  
Yuuko: Heute nicht morgen oder übermorgen. Heute er kommt jede Minute hoch.  
Tai: aber Mama.  
Yuuko: Tai…  
Tai: Ja gut. Aber ich meine stehst du hinter uns?  
Yuuko: Natürlich es ist zwar merkwürdig aber ich verstehe dich, du kannst dir halt nicht aussuchen in wen du dich verliebst. Und das du Yamato gewählt hast zeigt von gutem Geschmack.  
Tai: Das ist peinlich Ma.  
Yamato: Schon ok Tai, willst du es ihm alleine sagen? Oder …  
Tai: DU musst bleiben. Bitte. Ich ….  
Yamato: Ok ich stehe neben dir keine Angst und rühre mich nicht bis das Gespräch vorbei ist.  
Tai: Danke Yama.  
Yamato: Ist doch klar.  
Während meine Mutter sich ein Stuhl schnappt und sich auf die andere Seite vom Bett setzt, und uns ausgiebig mustert sehe ich gespannt auf die Tür die sich genau in dem Moment öffnet und mein Vater kommt rein.  
Susuko: Hallo mein Sohn, wie geht es dir? Alles gut überstanden?  
Tai: Ja Dad, mir geht es gut. Ich muss dir was sagen. Ich habe etwas vor euch verheimlicht und möchte es jetzt gerne loswerden  
Susuko: Was ist denn so wichtig das du es jetzt sagen musst?  
Tai: Als ich bin mit Yamato zusammen.  
Bringe ich mit fester Stimme raus und greife Instinkt tief nach seiner Hand und drücke sie leicht, während ich meinen Vater mit gespannter Mine beobachte. Als er sich schließlich einmal räuspert und zu einer Antwort ansetzt. Die Zeit steht gefühlt für mich still und als ich die sanfte Stimme von Yamato höre der mich versucht mit seinem Flüstern zu beruhigen atme ich tief durch und lausche den Worten meines Vaters.  
Susuko: Endlich… Mir war schon seit Freitag klar dass da was zwischen euch läuft.  
Tai:Waaaasss. Woher?  
Susuko: So wie ihr euch angesehen habt, und dann der peinliche versuch euch normal zu verabschieden. Also echt Jungs das war eine schlechte Leistung, denn selbst als Kumpel verabschiedet man sich nicht so kühl wie ihr.  
Yuuko: Warum hast du mir denn nichts gesagt ich habe es nicht gemerkt.  
Susuko: Ich hatte ja nur einen Verdacht und dachte mir wenn es wirklich so ist, dann kommt Tai von selber auf uns zu und wird es uns sagen.  
Tai: Also bist du mir nicht böse oder enttäuscht von mir?  
Susuko: Nein, du bist und bleibst mein Sohn. Egal was passiert.  
Tai: Ich bin echt erleichtert, danke Mama, danke Papa.  
Yuuko: Schon gut. Aber jetzt solltest du noch ein bisschen schlafen, du siehst ziemlich erschöpft aus.  
Susuko: Wir fahren am besten wieder nach Hause, und kommen morgen wieder.  
Tai: Ok bis Morgen  
Yamato: Ich geh dann auch mal.  
Tai: War es ok für dich, das meine Eltern jetzt bescheid wissen?  
Yamato: Schon gut, sie hätten es eh bald erfahren. Und mit deiner Mutter war ja keine Absicht das sie während des Kusses reinplatz.  
Tai: Stimmt.  
Yamato: Schlaf jetzt ich komme morgen nach der Schule vorbei.  
Tai: Ich freu mich.  
Yamato: Schlaf gut.  
Mit einem letzten Kuss auf die Stirn verlässt Yamato als letztes mein Zimmer, ich Kuschel mich wieder zurück ins Bett und schließe meine Augen und falle direkt in einem tiefen Schlaf.

Tag der Entlassung, am Abend zuhause

Yuuko: Du bist dir sicher das wir euch alleine lassen können Tai?  
Tai: Ja Fahrt ihr zu Oma mir geht es gut ich kann schon fast ohne die Krücken laufen. Und wenn ist Kari auch hier. Yama kommt auch gleich und bleibt übers Wochenende also keine Sorge.  
Susuko: Na gut. In der Küche liegt Geld damit ihr auch was essen könnt. Und Tai…  
Tai: Ja  
Susuko: Auch wenn ihr beide Jungs seid, denk dran zu verhüten.  
Tai: Papa……  
Susuko: Bin ja schon ruhig. Bis Montag ihr beiden.  
Kari: Grüßt Oma von uns  
Yuuko: Machen wir.  
Mit einem gespannten Blick sehe ich auf die Haustür die sich gerade schließt und die freie Elternzeit einläutet. Ich sehe meine Schwester mit einem Grinsen an ehe. Was sie sofort erwidert und wir setzen uns gemeinsam vor den Fernseher.  
Als ich auf die Uhr gucke sehe ich das Yama auch jede Minute kommt.  
Ich muss unweigerlich noch mehr grinsen wenn ich daran denke endlich mal mit ihm alleine zu sein nach dem wir zusammen sind. Im Krankenhaus waren wir ebenfalls nie für mehr als 5 Minuten alleine da entweder meiner Eltern da waren oder Kumpels von meiner Mannschaft. Auch Sora kam täglich um mir entweder Gesellschaft zu leisten oder mir was zu essen zu bringen, denn das Essen von meiner Mutter oder vom Krankenhaus konnte man nicht essen.  
Als ich durch ein Klingel aus meinen Gedanken gerissen werde sehe ich das meine Schwester bereits aufgesprungen ist um die Tür zu öffnen. Ich drehe mich ebenfalls zur Tür in der Hoffnung meinen Yama zu sehen, als ich jedoch in T.k. Gesicht sehe, nimmt mein Lächeln ein bisschen ab und ich drehe mich gelangweilt wieder zum Fernseher um.  
T.K: Hi Tai. Wie ist es wieder zuhause zu sein?  
Tai: Besser. Zumal es hier gerade keine Eltern gibt die immer um einen rum stehen und es gibt keine Besuchszeiten. Ich kann essen wann ich will und mich einfach vor den Fernseher setzen und mein Programm auswählen ohne auf jemanden Rücksicht zu nehmen.  
T.K: Haha. Verstehe. Ist mein Bruder noch nicht da?  
Tai: Nein  
Meine Stimme klingt bei der Antwort gereizt. Was T.k. und Kari wohl direkt als Ausladung verstanden habe denn als sie sich keine Sekunde später mit einem „ Wir gehen schnell noch einkaufen“ aus der Wohnung geflüchtet sind merke ich erst das ich ein bisschen zu gereizt geantwortet habe. Meine Sehnsucht nach Yama musste ich jetzt schon so lange unterdrücken denn er konnte in den letzten zwei Tagen nicht ins Krankenhaus kommen da er Bandprobe hatte oder für seine Klausur heute am lernen war. Ich wollte gerade zu meinem Handy auf dem Tisch greifen als es an der Haustür klingelt.  
Ich stehe auf und öffne die Tür, Yama…. Endlich  
Tai: Da bist du ja… endlich  
Yamato: Wir haben doch gesagt um 8. Ich bin schon eine halbe Stunde eher hier.  
Ohne ihn groß weiter reden zu lassen, ziehe ich ihn in die Wohnung und versiegele meine Lippen mit seinen. Er erwidert den Kuss direkt, mein ganzer Körper fängt an zu kribbeln und die tausend Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch fliegen wild um her.  
Als wir uns wieder voneinander löse sehe ich ihn grinsend an ehe ich mich mit einem Lächeln umdrehe und in die Küche gehe um ein paar Getränke für uns zu besorgen. Mit einem knappen „geh schon mal auf die Couch“ verschwinde ich schließlich aus dem Flur. Ich höre sanfte Schritte die ins Wohnzimmer gehen, als ich eine Cola und zwei Gläser aus dem Schrank geholt habe gehe ich ebenfalls zurück Richtung Couch. Ich setze mich neben Yamato auf die Couch und stelle die Sachen vor uns auf den Tisch.  
Tai: Alles ok bei dir? Du siehst müde aus.  
Yamato: Hab die Nacht über nicht viel geschlafen. Aber viel wichtiger ist wie geht es deinem Knie?  
Tai: Gut. Wie du siehst laufe ich schon wieder ohne die Krücken. Aber Sport verbot habe ich immer noch. Das nervt mich tierisch. Dann konnte ich auch noch nicht wieder in die Schule, also gammel ich nur vor dem Fernseher und langweile mich zu Tode. Aber zum Glück bist du endlich da.  
Yamato: Stimmt. Aber mal was ganz anderes haben deine Eltern noch ml was gesagt, weil wir zusammen sind?  
Tai: Nein. Mein Vater war heute auch noch so peinlich. Das ich weiß das sie es locker sehen und es akzeptieren.  
Yamato: Was hat er denn gesagt?  
Tai: Ich soll trotzdem verhüten. Aber ich bin mir sicher wenn wir ihn nicht gestoppt hätte er noch weiter geredet.  
Yamato: Kann ich mir vorstellen. Ich… ich habe mich gerade deswegen mit meinem Vater gestritten.  
Tai: Hä Wie du hast es ihm gesagt?  
Yamato: Ja, er kam gerade von einer Betriebsfeier und das äußerst gut gelaunt , deshalb dachte ich wenn nicht jetzt wann dann.  
Tai: Was hat er denn gesagt?  
Ich lege Yamato eine Hand auf seinen Oberschenkel und versuche ihm so Mut für die nächsten Worte zu machen. Was mir auch gelingt denn er atmet kurz tief durch und spricht mit fester Stimme weiter.

Yamato: Ich soll einfach mal mit einer Frau schlafen dann würde ich schon sehen wie geil es ist. Und wenn ich danach noch nicht normal bin, schickt er mich in eine Art Kloster. Damit ich wieder normal werde.  
Tai: Oh Man Yama… Warum hast du nicht gewartet bis ich dabei bin, dann hättest du da nicht alleine durch gemusst. Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll…  
Yamato: Schon ok Tai. So ist mein Vater halt. Ich will mir eh jetzt eine eigene Wohnung suchen ich halte es zuhause nicht mehr aus. Immer heißt es Yamato mach dies Yamato mach das. Und wenn ich schon die Wohnung ordentlich aufräume und putze und mal nicht pünktlich mit dem Essen fertig bin bekomme ich einen Anschiss von wegen kein Verlass auf mich. Und das er sich ja auch um mich gekümmert hat als ich noch klein war. Und so Sachen halt.   
Ohne ein Wort zu sagen ziehe ich ihn in meine Arme und streichle ihm über den Rücken. Ich brauchte nichts sagen denn die kurze Geste reichte um Yamatos Gefühlswelt ausbrechen zu lassen. Sodass ich vereinzelt kleine Tränen auf meinem Shirt spüre. Und wie der Körper in meinen Armen anfängt zu zittern und zu schluchzen. Ich drücke ihn instinktiv noch enger an mich und streichle ihm weiter beruhigend erst über den Rücken und dann über seine Haare. Mein Armer Yama.. Das hast du nicht verdient. Was kann ich nur machen, das du wieder lächelst.

Als ich nach einiger Zeit merke dass er aufhört zu zittern löse ich ihn langsam ein Stück aus meiner Umarmung um ihm ins Gesicht zu gucken.

Tai: Geht es wieder?  
Yamato: Ja tut mir leid Tai, du wurdest Montag operiert und ich habe nicht besseres zu tun als mich bei dir wegen meinem Vater auszuweinen. Bitte verzeih mir.  
Tai: Rede keinen Quatsch ich bin immer noch dein bester Freund. Und dein bester Kumpel, und das wichtigste von allen ist ICH LIEBE DICH. Also mach dir keine Vorwürfe ich bin froh wenn du mit mir redest und mir deine Probleme anvertraust. Denn eins verspreche ich dir hoch und heilig Ich bin immer für dich da egal was passiert.  
Ich greife Zeit gleich nach seiner Hand und nehme sie liebevoll in meine und sage weiter mit fester Stimme.  
Tai: Ich werde deine Hand niemals los lassen verstanden. Also wann immer du ein Problem hast komm zu mir verstanden?  
Yamato: Ja. Danke. Aber das gilt anders rum auch verstanden.  
Tai: Gut. Wenn das geklärt ist, sollen wir uns ein Film anschauen.  
Yamato: Von mir aus, aber wo sind eigentlich T.k und Kari?  
Tai: Die wollten einkaufen aber das ist auch schon eine halbe Stunde her.  
Yamato: Was hast du gemacht?  
Tai: Hä wie meinst du denn das jetzt?  
Yamato: Ich kenne dich, also was ist passiert?  
Tai: Ich hab mich wohl ein bisschen im Ton vergriffen.   
Gebe ich kleinlaut zu und sehe auf meine Hände die ich nervös zusammenfalte.  
Als ich Yamato kurz laut ausatmen höre sehe ich langsam wieder auf.  
Yamato: Du rufst jetzt deine Schwester an und entschuldigst dich. Ich suche uns derweil einen Film aus und mache frisches Popcorn.  
Tai: Na gut.

Als ich fertig mit Telefonieren bin sehe ich das Yamato bereits auf der Couch auf mich wartet. Ich setze mich zu ihm und greife erstmal in die Schale voll Popcorn und esse, bevor ich seinen fragenden Blick antworte.  
Tai: Sie sind nicht sauer. Aber sie wollten übers Wochenende eh in die Digiwelt. Um auch ihre Zweisamkeit zu genießen mit ihren Digimons zusammen.  
Yamato: Ok. Dann sind wir also alleine hier.  
Tai: Ja.  
Yamato: Dann genießen wir mal die Zeit bevor deine Eltern wieder kommen. Oder hast du noch was zu besprechen?  
Tai: Nein, lass uns den Film gucken und einfach hier zusammen liegen  
Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht lasse ich meinen Kopf auf Yamas Schulter fallen und greife nach einer seiner Hände um sie mit meinen zu verhaken. Was mir sofort ein wohliges Kribbeln durch den Körper jagt. Als Yamato den Film gestartet hat, merke ich wie er sich langsam entspannt und sich gegen die Rückenlehne lehnt. Ich lasse mich ebenfalls zurück fallen und genieße einfach die Nähe zu Yama.  
Als ich aus dem Augenwinkel sehe wie Yamatos Augen immer mal kurz zu fallen lege ich ihm einen Arm um die Schultern ziehe ihn in meine Arme. Was er ohne Gegenwehr zu lässt so dass er wenig später in meinen Armen einschläft. Was mir ein breites Grinsen auf die Lippen zaubert.  
Ich beobachte ihn still eine Weile wie er friedlich schläft und leise ein und ausatmet. Ich sehe kurz zu dem Film den wir angemacht haben, wo ebenfalls gerade der Abspann läuft.  
Ich überlege kurz ob ich ihn wecken soll um ins Bett zu gehen, verwerfe diesen Gedanken aber direkt als ich sehe wie er sich weiter in meine Arme kuschelt so das sein Kopf auf meiner Brust zum Liegen kommt.  
Ich versuche seine Beine auf die Couch zu eben, was mir nach kurzer Zeit sogar gelingt. Sodass wir jetzt beide waagerecht auf der Couch liegen. Er halb auf mir und meine Beine knapp am Rand der Sitzfläche. Ich streichle ihm ein letztes Mal über seine Wange ehe ich ebenfalls die Augen schließe und direkt einschlafe.

Als ich am nächsten Morgen aufwache sehe ich eine Decke die über meinem Körper gelegt wurde. Ich sehe mich direkt suchend nach meinem Schatz um den ich weder in der Küche noch im Wohnzimmer ausfindig machen kann. Was meine Laune direkt nach unten sinken lässt. Ich stehe mit einem schnellen Schwung auf und gehe in Richtung meines Zimmers, wo nur eine gähnende Leere herrscht. Mit einem traurigen Gesicht, gehe ich auf das letzte verbleibende Zimmer zu wo er sein kann. Das Badezimmer, aber auch da ist er nicht. Ich beschließe mich schnell unter die Dusche zu stellen, und mich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen das Yamato offensichtlich schon nach Hause gegangen ist. Als ich fertig bin mit der Dusche, schlinge ich mir ein Handtuch um die Hüfte und gehe in Richtung Küche um mir erstmal was zu trinken zu holen. Da ich eh alleine bin, sollte es ja keinen Stören das ich hier fast nackt rumlaufe. Als ich das Glas Wasser ausgetrunken habe sehe ich in den Kühlschrank der nichts Außer das Vegetarische Gemüse meiner Mutter beinhaltet. Jetzt verstehe ich Yamato, bei der Aussicht auf Gemüse von meiner Mutter zum Frühstück wäre ich auch weggelaufen. Das kann man sich nicht mal mittags antuen. Mit einem tiefen seufzen schlisse ich den Kühlschrank wieder und höre plötzlich wie ein Schlüssel an der Haustür umgedreht wird.  
Mit einem geschocktem Gesichtsausdruck gehe ich langsam in Richtung Flur. Vor dem Flur lasse ich nur meinen Kopf zur Tür gucken. Um bei eventuellen Wiederkommen von meiner Familie wenigstens vorwarnen zu können das ich fast nackt hier stehe.   
Tai: Yama…  
Yamato: Morgen, bist du auch mal wach geworden?  
Tai: Ja. Wo warst du? Ich dachte schon du bist nach Hause gegangen.  
Yamato: Ich war schnell einkaufen. Bei dem was ihr zuhause habt, kann man ja nur verhungern.  
Wie zum Beweis seiner Worte hebt er eine Einkaufstüte hoch.  
Ich atme kurz tief durch ehe ich ganz in den Flur gehe.  
Yamato: Dachtest du echt ich haue einfach früh morgens ab, wenn wir doch endlich ein bisschen Zeit für uns haben?  
Tai: Nein. Es war nur, du hast keine Nachricht hinterlassen da kann man sowas doch wohl denken oder nicht.  
Yamato: Haha. Ok es sei dir verziehen was du von mir dachtest. Ich würde sagen du gehst dich jetzt mal anziehen und ich mach uns was zu frühstücken.  
Tai: Gerne.  
Yamato: Dann los.  
Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht will ich gerade in Richtung meines Zimmers verschwinden als ich mich noch mal zu ihm umdrehe. Er ist bereits auf gleicher Höhe mit mir, sodass ich ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen drücken ehe ich mich anziehen gehe.  
Als ich wenig später frisch angezogen zurück in die Küche komme, stellt Yamato den frisch gekochten Kaffee auf den Tisch.  
Yamato: Du kommst genau richtig. Bin gerade fertig geworden.  
Tai: Sieht total lecker aus Yama. Ich weiß nicht was ich zuerst essen soll.   
Yamato: Fang einfach an.  
Tai: Na gut. Was sollen wir nach dem Frühstück machen?  
Ich nehme zu Beginn ein Sandwich. Was mich direkt als erstes angelacht hat. Zwischen durch schnappe ich mir eine Erdbeere oder einen Lachs.   
Yamato: Ich weiß nicht du solltest dein Bein noch nicht überanstrengen also sollten wir was in der Umgebung machen oder einfach hier faulenzen.  
Tai: Dann bin ich ausnahmsweise mal fürs faulenzen.  
Yamato: Ok. Ich wollte eh noch einen Song zu Ende schreiben. Also passt das ja.  
Tai: Du Yama...  
Yamato: Ja?  
Tai: Was willst du machen wenn du morgen wieder nach Hause musst? Ich meine nach der Sache mit deinem Vater.  
Yamato: Ich weiß es nicht. Ich werde auf keinen Fall mit ihm sprechen. Damit das mal klargestellt ist. Ich werde mir auch eine eigene Wohnung suchen, ich ertrag es einfach nicht mit ihm länger unter einem Dach zu wohnen. Wenn er mich nicht so akzeptiert wie ich bin dann kann er sich einen neuen Sohn suchen.  
Tai: Ich kann dich ja verstehen Yama wirklich aber ich meine so plötzlich alleine zu wohnen ist doch schon hart.  
Yamato: Das tu ich doch schon. Wann ist mein Vater schon mal zuhause. Oder hilft bei der Hausarbeit. Richtig nie. Also macht es mir nichts aus.  
Tai: Wenn du willst frage ich meine Eltern ob du in der Zwischenzeit mit bei mir im Zimmer wohnen kannst bist du was Eigenes hast.  
Yamato: Lieb gemeint aber ein Zimmer mit dir und deiner Schwester zu teilen ist echt zu viel. Es reicht doch gerade mal für euch zwei.  
Tai: Aber…  
Yamato: Mach dir mal um mich keine Sorgen Tai. Ich finde schon was und bis dahin halte ich es schon mit meinem Vater aus und da er eh die meiste Zeit im Sender ist laufe ich ihm eh kaum über den Weg.  
Tai: Na gut. Aber wenn doch was ist sag mir Bescheid egal wann.  
Yamato: Ja mach ich.  
Das restliche Wochenende vergeht viel zu schnell so dass wir jetzt gemeinsam mit meiner Familie auf dem Sofa sitzen.  
Mit einem traurigen Blick sehe ich auf die Uhr, es ist bereits 10 Uhr.  
Susuko: Es ist schon ganz schön spät. Und ihr müsst morgen früh wieder zur Schule also solltet ihr jetzt schlafen gehen.  
Yamato: Oh. Ich geh dann mal nach Hause.  
Yuuko: Ne ne. Du bleibst heute Abend noch mal hier Yamato. Du läufst nicht zu so später Stunde alleine durch die Gegend.  
Yamato: Schon ok. Ich bin schon öfters um diese Uhrzeit nach Hause gelaufen.  
Tai: Komm schon Yama. Mir ist auch nicht wohl dabei dich jetzt alleine gehen zu lassen. Also entweder du bleibst direkt hier oder ich begleite dich nach Hause. Keine Widerrede.  
Susuko: Bleib hier Yamato. Dann steht hier halt morgen etwas eher auf und geht eben bei dir vorbei die Schulsachen holen.  
Yamato: Na schön. Danke Susuko-san.  
Kari: Geht schon ins Zimmer, ich schlafe heute auf der Couch. Das macht mir nichts aus.  
Tai: Danke Kari. Du bist einfach die beste.  
Mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht erhebe ich mich von der Couch und ziehe Yamato ohne ihn zu Wort kommen zu lassen mit in mein Zimmer.  
Wie zur Sicherheit schließe ich die Tür ab, und ziehe mir mein Shirt und meine Hose aus ehe ich mich in Boxershorts ins Bett lege. Mit einem wartendem Blick sehe ich Yamato an der immer noch wie angewurzelt an Ort und Stelle steht.  
Tai: Kommst du? Ich bin echt müde. Wenn wir morgen nochmal eher aufstehen müssen sollten wir jetzt auf jeden Fall schlafen gehen.  
Wie als ob ich ihn aus seinen Gedanken gerissen habe, zieht er sich ebenfalls aus und bleibt schließlich vor meinem Bett stehen. Ohne groß lange zu überlegen ziehe ich ihn zu mir ins Bett. Ohne auf seinen Protest einzugehen decke ich uns beide zu und ziehe ihn in meine Arme.  
Tai: Du wolltest doch nicht wirklich in dem Bett von meiner Schwester schlafen oder? Nur weil meine Eltern wieder da sind, musst du dich nicht zurückhalten. Ich liebe dich und sie haben kein Problem damit das wir zusammen sind also muss du dich weder schämen noch Angst haben.  
Yamato: Pff….  
Tai: Mein kleiner Sturkopf.  
Ich lege meine Hand auf seine Wange und sehe ihm einen Moment tief in seinen Ozean blauen Augen ehe ich ein letztes Mal für Heute seine Lippen mit meinen verschließe. Ich genieße die unzähligen Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch die wild umherfliegen in meinem Bauch. Als ich mich schließlich wieder von seinen weichen Lippen trenne, streichle ich ihm noch einmal über seine Wange ehe ich die Augen schließe um einzuschlafen.

Als ich am nächsten Morgen von meinem Wecker aus meinen Träumen gerissen werde, bemerke ich auch direkt dass die andere Seite von meinem Bett bereits leer ist. Dem entsprechend mies gelaunt stehe ich auf und gehe direkt ins Bad um erstmal zu duschen.

Im Wohnzimmer

Yamato: Wer sagt es denn, er ist sogar sofort aufgestanden. Also hab ich gewonnen.  
Kari: Misst. Normalerweise braucht er montagmorgens immer eine Extra Einladung, und jetzt ist es sogar noch früher als üblich.  
Yamato: Das nenn ich mal Glück gehabt, das heißt für dich ab in die Küche Frühstück vorbereiten. Ich geh meine Tasche packen  
Kari: Gut. Wie sagt man immer Wettschulden sind Ehrenschulden  
Yamato: Ja. Viel Spaß.  
Kari: Danke

Als ich fertig bin mit duschen schnappe ich mir ein Handtuch und schlinge es um meine Hüften und verlasse das Bad, nach wie vor mit einer miesen Stimmung. Auf dem Weg in die Küche sehe ich einmal kurz ins Wohnzimmer, aber auch da kann ich meinen Yama nicht finden, als auch in der Küche nur meine Schwester steht, stoße ich genervt die Luft aus meinen Lungen und hole mir aus dem Kühlschrank erstmal eine Flasche Wasser die ich fast komplett leer mache. Als meine Schwester sich mit einem kichern zu mir umdreht sehe ich sie verwirrt an.  
Tai: Was ist so lustig Kari?  
Kari: Du müsstest dich mal sehen. Du siehst ziemlich genervt aus. Bist du etwa ganz alleine in deinem Bett aufgewacht?  
Tai: Ach halt doch deine Klappe. Wann ist Yamato denn abgehauen? Es ist doch erst 7 Uhr.  
Kari: Hä, was meinst du? Er räumt gerade seine Sache zusammen.  
Tai: Hä. Ich dachte er ist…  
Yamato: Was bin ich?  
Tai: Yama…  
Yamato: Ja dachtest du ich bin schon weg oder wie?  
Tai: Wenn du mich auch alleine im Bett zurück lässt. Dann hab ich dich auch nicht im Wohnzimmer gesehen da dachte ich halt du bist schon weg.  
Yamato: Dummkopf. Ich war halt vor dir wach und wollte dich nicht wecken und da habe ich Kari im Wohnzimmer gehört und hab mich mit ihr unterhalten. Dann bist du ohne ein Wort an mir vorbei ins Badezimmer. Also sollte ich wohl eher beleidigt sein mich so zu ignorieren als du. Und tut mir leid dass ich dich nicht wecken wollte wenn du schon wegen mir eher aufstehen musst.  
Ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen gehe ich ihm während seiner Aussage entgegen und ziehe ihn in meine Arme. Als er fertig ist mit seiner Aussage spüre ich wie er die Umarmung erwidert und mir seine Arme die Hüfte legt und mich enger an sich drückt. Ich bleibe einen Moment einfach so stehen ohne was zu sagen, ehe ich einen kleinen Schritt zurück gehe ohne die Umarmung ganz zu lösen und lege meine Lippen auf seinen ab. Um ihm endlich einen ordentlichen Guten Morgen Kuss zu geben den er sofort willig erwidert und sogar mit seiner geschickten Zunge über meine Unterlippe leckt. Ohne groß drüber nachzudenken das ich kaum was an habe und meine Schwester keine 3 Meter weiter steht, öffne ich meine Lippen und heiße ihn mit gleicher Leidenschaft willkommen. Erst nach gewühlten drei Minuten löse ich mich von ihm. Mit einem breitem Lächeln im Gesicht drücke ich ihm einen schnellen Kuss auf die Lippen ehe ich mich in mein Zimmer zurückziehe um mich anzuziehen. Wenn ich auch nur eine Minute länger bei ihm stehen geblieben wäre hätte ich meine Hände nicht mehr nur unschuldig um seine Hüfte liegen gelassen sondern hätte ihm das Shirt vom Körper gerissen um ihn wieder ganz nah zu spüren. Doch ein hoch auf meine Selbstbeherrschung im Letzten Moment die Notbremse gezogen zu haben.


	6. Chapter 6

Der Unterricht vergeht mal wieder sehr langsam, sodass ich schon nach kurzer Zeit mit meinen Gedanken wieder ganz woanders bin. Oder genauer gesagt bei jemand anderem. Zu meinem Bedauern haben wir gerade beide unterschiedliche Kurse. Einzig Sora ist mir geblieben. Aber die ist zu sehr in den Unterricht vertieft, was ich absolut nicht verstehen kann. Was ist an Geschichte schon so spannend denke ich mir, ehe ich wieder nach draußen aus dem Fenster sehe. Aber wenigstens habe ich in der nächsten Stunde Sport das lässt meine Laune dann wieder ein bisschen steigen. Zumal auch Yamato dabei ist. Als es schließlich endlich klingelt springe ich von meinem Platz auf und räume schnell meine Sachen ein ehe ich mich mit Sora zusammen auf den Weg zur Sporthalle mache.

Auch wenn ich noch nicht aktiv wieder am Unterricht teilnehmen darf freue ich mich schon drauf, da ich so die Möglichkeit habe meinen Yama eine Stunde lang zu beobachten. Was mich automatisch fröhlich stimmt, wenn ich nur an die kurzen Shorts denke die seine Lange Beine immer so wunderbar betonen muss ich aufpassen das ich nicht an Ort und Stelle anfange zu sabbern.

Als ich die Stimme meines Coaches/ Sportlehrer höre erwache ich aus meiner Träumerei.

 

Coach: Yagami.. Wie geht es dem Knie?

Tai: Gut ich kann wieder ohne Krücken laufen. Die Op war ein voller Erfolg.

Coach: Das höre ich gerne. Du wirst mir und dem Team dieses Jahr extrem fehlen ich weiß nicht wie ich dich jemals ersetzen soll.

Tai: Vielleicht schaffe ich es ja zum letzten Viertel der Saison  noch ein bisschen mitzumischen. Ich halte mich so fit ich kann damit ich sobald ich grünes Licht vom Dok bekomme, der Mannschaft wieder helfen kann

Coach: Übertreib es nur nicht Yagami. Sonst kannst du deine Karriere gleich begraben. Und du hast zu großes Talent als das du es wegen einer Schulmannschaft auf Spiel setzen solltest.

Tai: Keine Sorge Coach. Ich pass schon auf. Ich hab genug Freunde die mich schon bremsen werden.

Coach: Gut. Dann will ich deine Freunde mal ein bisschen quälen. Setz dich an den Rand

Tai: Ok

 

Als ich an der Bank angekommen bin die am Rand steht sehe ich gespannt zu meinen Klassenkameraden die sich alle in der Mitte der Halle eingefunden haben.

Coach: So zu Beginn werdet ihr euch alle erstmal ordentlich aufwärmen, 10 Runden ohne abkürzen. Und an die Mädchen der Klasse bei euch sollten 6 Runden reichen.

Mike: Das ist unfair, Coach.

Coach: 11 Runden für die Jungs

Mike: Hää aber Coach

Yamato: Halt sofort deine Schnauze. Sonst werden es nur mehr

Coach: Oh Ishida, lass ihn doch. Dann seid ihr alle ordentlich aufgewärmt und eure Muskeln würden sich endlich mal normal aufbauen anstatt von diesem Künstlichen Zeug.

 Sora: Können wir dann starten, Coach.

Coach: Gut auf mein Kommando. 3…2…1.. Los

 

Wie aufs Stichwort rennen sie auch schon los. Jedes Mal wenn Sora oder Yamato an mir vorbei kommen, schlagen wir uns einmal ab so als eine Art Mentale Unterstützung.

Etwas wehmütig sehe ich ihnen hinterher als sie gerade an mir vorbei sind. Wie gerne ich ihnen jetzt folgen würde. Aber gerade als ich mich wieder auf das hier und jetzt konzentriere sehe ich eine Art [Fu](https://www.google.de/url?sa=t&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=web&cd=1&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwix36P904HVAhUBVhQKHRZNA90QFggjMAA&url=https%3A%2F%2Fde.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FMassenkarambolage&usg=AFQjCNGjnNvTC1EsyDMz_s23OmCqzVP86A) an Schülern. Mit einem lauten Geschrei folgend laufe ich auf schnellsten Weg zu der Masse hin gefolgt von unserem Lehrer.

Coach: Was ist denn jetzt passiert, ihr solltet nur um die Halle laufen nicht ineinander.

Julian: Das ist nur passiert weil Lara ihre Schnürsenkel mittendrin zu machen musste anstatt zum Rand zu gehen. Dann bin ich gerade eben noch ausgewichen und alle anderen sind über sie geplumpst.

Mara: Coach, kommen sie bitte schnell hier hin. Yamato hat sich verletzt

Wie von einer Tarantel gestochen laufe ich zu meiner Klassenkameradin, und lasse mich vor Yama auf den Boden sinken. Der sich mittlerweile etwas aufgesetzt hat und sich seinen Knöchel hält.

Als auch der Coach endlich eintrifft.

Coach: Ishida was ist passiert.

Mara: Er ist zwar der Masse entkommen nur leider hat sich der Trottel Kaito an ihm  festgehalten, dadurch muss er wohl umgeknickt sein und gestolpert so wie ich es aus meiner Perspektive habe sehen können.

Coach: Ok danke Mara. Kannst du aufstehen Yamato?

Yamato: Nein.

Coach: Das sieht auch nicht gut aus. Tai hole bitte den Verbandskasten und ein Kühl Peck aus meinem Büro. Und Yoske und Kazuya tragt ihr bitte Yamato zur Bank.

Yoske: Klar.

Coach: Die anderen laufen weiter wenn es geht.

 

Als ich mit den besagten Utensilien wieder zurück in die Halle gehe lass euch mich neben Yamato auf die band nieder und hebe vorher sein Bein auf meinen Schoß um ihn mir ein bisschen genauer anzusehen.   
Coach: Tai, am besten kühlt ihr erst mal und dann am besten einmal fixieren und zum Arzt absichern lassen das nichts gerissen ist, was ich zwar nicht glaube aber sicher ist sicher.

Tai: Mach ich.

Coach: Wenn was ist sag mir Bescheid. Ich bin in der ersten Hallenhälfte dann habt ihr eure Ruhe um euch um Ishida ‘s Verletzung zu kümmern.

Tai: Ja, Coach. Wir kommen schon klar.

Wenig später sieht man ihn bereits hinter der Trennwand verschwinden.

Ich sehe mir wieder Yamas Fuß genauer an, und ziehe ihm vorsichtig den Sportschuh aus. Als ich sehe dass er kurz hörbar die Luft einzieht versuche ich ihn mit einem kleinen Lächeln abbzulenken. Was mir zwar nicht hundertprozentig gelingt aber nach ein paar kurzen Bewegungen am Fuß ist der Schuh aus und ich kann mir seinen Fuß genauer ansehen. Der am Knöcheln sowohl geschwollen als auch leicht blau ist.  Mit einem Sorgevollem Blick lege ich ihm den Eisbeutel auf seinen Fuß ehe ich mich zu ihm umdrehe.

Tai: Der Coach hat leider Recht Yama. Um einen Besuch beim Arzt wirst du nicht drum rum kommen. Wenn es gleich nicht weniger abgeschwollen ist, wenn ich den Verband drüber mache.

Yamato: Das reicht schon. Ich lege ihn nachher hoch und morgen ist wieder alles gut. Wirst schon sehen.

Tai: Aber Yama…

Yamato: Mach dir keinen Kopf ist nur ein kleiner Kratzer.

Ich atme einmal kurz tief durch und drehe mich wieder gerade zur Trennwand hin und gebe das Gespräch mit dem zum Arzt gehen fürs erste auf. Am liebsten würde ich ihn einfach in meine Arme ziehen und ihn fest an mich drücken, nur um ihm nah zu sein aber da wir uns leider immer noch in der Schule befinden unterdrücke ich meinen Drang. Als ich jedoch wenige Sekunden nach meinen Gedanke seinen Kopf auf meiner Schulter spüre, sehe ich ihn mit einem leicht geröteten Gesicht an. Das einzige was er mir entgegenbringt ist ein zaghaftes Lächeln, als ob er meine Gedanken gelesen hätte. Ich genieße es einfach für den Moment mit ihm alleine zu sein ohne die störenden und nervigen Blicke meiner Mitschüler ausgesetzt zu sein. Als ich gerade noch rechtzeitig bemerke das die Trennwand nach oben gefahren wird stupse ich Yamato leicht an der augenblicklich seinen Kopf von meiner Schulter nimmt und die Arme vor seiner Brust verschränkt.

Während unsere Klassenkameraden mit aufräumen beschäftigt sind kommt unsere Lehrer wieder zu uns und sieht sich ähnlich wie ich vorhin Yamatos Fuß kurz an.

Coach: Da haben sie noch mal Glück im Unglück gehabt Ishida. Der Fuß schwillt bereits ab. Tai machen bitte ein Verband drum und stabilisiere die Seiten um den Knöcheln mit Tape dann sollte er sich wieder leicht mit dem Fuß bewegen können.

Tai: OK mach ich.

Während uns der Lehrer über einige seiner Unfälle im Sportunterricht berichtet verbinde ich Yamas Fuß so gut es mir möglich ist. Als ich das erledigt habe kommen auch die anderen vom aufräumen wieder und der Lehrer beendet die Stunde.

Coach: Aber nicht zu schnell und zu ruckartig bewegen Ishida. Und weiter hochlegen zuhause.

Yamato: ja Coach.

Als ich mit Yamato der leicht humpelt aus der Sporthalle gehe ist der Schulhof zu unserem Glück schon so gut wie leer. Da wir jetzt Schluss haben machen wir uns direkt auf dem Weg nach Hause. Der diesmal aufgrund von Yamatos Verletzung länger dauert, aber ich mit einem Lächeln hinnehme.

Tai: Soll ich noch mit hoch kommen?

Yamato: Nein schon gut, ich schaffe das schon. Der Fahrstuhl geht ja wieder.

Tai: Hm ok. Melde dich bei mir wenn du was brauchst ok Yama.

Yamato: Ja mach ich. Ich ruf dich heute Abend spätestens nochmal an. Aber jetzt brauche ich wirklich meine Ruhe um mich auf das anstehende Gespräch mit meinem Vater vorzubereiten.

Tai: Ich… ich… pass auf dich auf.

Yamato: Mach ich. Bis morgen

Tai: Bis morgen

Mit einem mulmigen Gefühl verabschiede ich mich von Yama und gehe weiter zu mir nach Hause. Wo ich bereits in der Tür von meiner Mutter abgefangen werde.

Yuuko: Da bist du ja Tai. Wo hast du denn Yamato gelassen, kommt der heute nicht?

Tai: Ne. Er hat sich beim Sport verletzt. Aber nicht so tragisch. Wird sich nur den Knöcheln geprellt haben.

Yuuko: Oh der Ärmste. Das Essen kannst du dir warm machen ich bin noch mit einer Freundin verabredet. Kari sollte auch jeden Moment wieder hier sein.

Tai: Ok. Ich geh erstmal in mein Zimmer Hausaufgaben machen.

Yuuko: Gut Bis heute Abend dann.

 

Als ich gerade aufstehen wollte um mich ins Wohnzimmer auf Couch zu legen, klingelt das Telefon.

Mit schnellen Schritten überbrücke ich den Abstand zum Telefon und nehme den Hörer ab.

 

 

Tai: Hallo?

Yamato: Hi Tai ich bin’s

Tai: Oh hi Yama, ich hab nicht so früh mit deinem Anruf gerechnet, ist was nicht in Ordnung?

Yamato: Nein alles gut, störe ich dich gerade bei etwas wichtigem?

Tai: Nein ich wollte mir gerade einen Entspannten Nachmittag vor dem Fernseher können und du?

Yamato: Ich liege auch gerade auf dem Sofa.

Tai: Hast du schon mit deinem Vater geredet?

Yamato: Nein, er war nur kurz zuhause um ein paar Unterlagen und Wechsel Sachen zu holen. Er meinte dass er die Nacht wohl im Sender verbringt weil die wieder irgendeinen Wichtigen Werbedreh haben.

Tai: Dann bist du ganz alleine bei dir?

Yamato: Ich hoffe doch nicht all zulange. Deswegen rufe ich dich auch eigentlich an, denn ich wollte fragen ob du nicht Lust hast die Nacht bei mir zu verbringen. Vorausgesetzt du willst und darfst.

Tai: Wollen brauchen wir nicht drüber reden, und was die Erlaubnis angeht auch nicht ich rufe schnell meine Mutter auf dem Handy an und mache mich auf dem Weg zu dir. Brauchst du noch was, was ich unterwegs besorgen soll?

Yamato: Nein, ich hab alles hier für einen Spontane Übernachtungsfeier.

Tai: Gut, bis gleich Yama.

Yamato: Bis gleich

 

Als ich 20 Minuten später mit einem gepackten Rucksack in den Flur komme um mir meine Schuhe anzuziehen kommt mein Vater gerade von der Arbeit nach Hause.

Susuko: Oh Tai, wo willst du denn so spät noch hin?

Tai: Ich übernachte heute bei Matt. Hab alles mit Mama abgesprochen. Ich laufe dann morgen von Yamato aus zur Schule.

Susuko: Na gut, ach ja Tai.

Tai: Was denn?

Susuko: Ich wollte dich nur mal fragen… naja habt ihr beiden du weißt schon…

Während sich mein Vater verlegen am Hinterkopf kratz bei seiner Frage, schießt mir augenblicklich die Schamesröte ins Gesicht. Mit meiner Gesichtsfarbe könnte ich getrost Ampel spielen bei dem Gedanken was mein Vater mich da gerade versucht hatte zu fragen.

Mit einem gesenkten Kopf schnappe ich mir meine Tasche, die ich mir locker über den Rücken schmeiße ehe ich mit einem kleinen Nein die Wohnung verlasse. Ohne noch mal auf die Reaktion meines Vaters zu achten laufe ich in schnellen Schritten zu Yama nach Hause, in der Hoffnung die peinliche Frage von meinem Vater zu vergessen.

 

Als ich schließlich endlich vor Yamatos Haustür stehe atme ich nochmal tief durch ehe ich die Klingel drücke. Als die Tür sich nach kurzer Zeit öffnet sehe ich meinen Yama mit einem breiten Lächeln an und nehme ihn erstmal in meine Arme um einfach seine Nähe zu spüren und seinen vertrauten und einzigartigen Geruch einzuatmen. Erst als er sich ein Stück von mir löste sehe ich ihm wieder ins Gesicht.

Yamato: Alles ok bei dir? Du siehst so aus als hättest du einen Geist gesehen?

Tai: Haha, einen Geist du bist lustig Yama. Nein mir geht es gut ich freu mich nur endlich mit dir alleine zu sein und dich einfach nur zu umarmen.

Yamato: Ich freu mich ja auch das du hier bist aber ich glaube das lange stehen tut weder dir noch mir gut.

Tai: Ah, tut mir Leid, ich habe deine Verletzung ganz vergessen. Leg dich lieber wieder ins Bett. Und denk immer dran so viel wie möglich zu kühlen.

Wie von der Tarantel gestochen lasse ich meine Arme von seinen Hüften los um ihn frei zu lassen um mich verlegen mit einer Hand am Hinterkopf zu kratzen.

Yamato: Ich geh schon mal in mein Zimmer kannst du mir aus der Küche das Kühl pack mitbringen das liegt schon auf dem Tisch.

Als ich wenig später mit dem Kühl pack in Yamas Zimmer komme, sehe ich schon auf dem Bett liegen. Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht setzte ich mich zu ihm ins Bett und lege das Kühl pack auf seinen Fuß.

Tai: Wie geht es den deinem Fuß?

Yamato: Schon besser. Kann nur nicht lange drauf stehen bleiben. Aber das wird morgen schon wieder werden. Also mach dir keine Gedanken um meinen Fuß

Tai: Du hattest echt unheimliches Glück Yama. Du hättest dir auch dein Außenband reisen können. Denn hättest du das nächste Konzert auf einem Stuhl verbringen können.

Yamato: Du meinst lieber gleich Akustik draus machen. Passt ja perfekt zu Rock Liedern

Tai: Haha. Stimmt, das wäre schon merkwürdig.

Yamato: Ich glaube dann könnten wir die Band gleich auflösen oder uns umbenennen.

Tai: Die Vorstellung alleine, lässt mich schon nicht mehr grade Sitzen vor Lachen.

Wie aufs Stichwort kann ich in meiner Stille Fantasien von Yamato in einer ruhigen Akustik Vorstellung nicht mehr an mich halten und beginne gleich lauthals zu lachen. Was mir nur schnell zum Verhängnis wird denn mit einem Stoß gegen den Rücken lande ich schließlich unsanft auf meinen Hintern. Der Aufschlag auf den Boden hilft mir nur leider nicht bei meinem Lachanfall so dass ich mich munter über den Boden rolle vor Lachen. Erst als ich langsam wieder beruhigt habe und mich aufsetzte um Yama wieder in die Augen zu sehen, trifft mich völlig unvorbereitet ein Kissen mitten ins Gesicht. Mit einem Breiten Grinsen springe ich auf und es entfacht eine wilde Kissenschlacht. Wo keiner von uns beiden so Recht die Oberhand behalten kann. Bis ich schließlich auf dem Rücken liege und Yamato m mit einem Siegreichen Lächeln auf meiner Hüfte platznimmt. Wie zum Beweis seines Sieges hält er sein Kissen hoch wie ein Pokal. Wir lächeln uns beide an und sehen uns tief in die Augen. Wie hypnotisiert sehe ich in seine Ozean Blauen Augen die mich mit jeder Sekunde die vergeht noch tiefer in sich zu ziehen scheinen. Ohne genau zu merken was passiert schließe ich die letzte Distanz zu seinen Lippen. Was mir augenblicklich ein wohliges Kribbeln durch den Körper jagt. Als ich mich schließlich von seinen Lippen löse, öffne ich langsam meine Augen wieder.

Yamato: Was hältst du davon wenn wir uns eine Pizza bestellen und einen Film gucken.

Tai: Gute Idee.

Yamato: Gut du suchst einen Film aus und ich gehe schnell zum Telefon und bestell die Pizza.

Mit einem kurzen Nicken deute ich ihm mein Einverständnis.

Als er gerade sich gerade von meinem Schoß erhebt, streicht er dummerweise mit einem Bein über meine Hose, die zu meinem Bedauern bereist eine kleine Beule vorweist. Was mir augenblicklich die Schamesröte ins Gesicht schießen lässt als ich Yamas Überraschtest Gesicht sehe der meine Beule wohl bemerkt haben muss. Doch zu meinem Glück sagt er nichts dazu und verschwindet aus seinem Zimmer um den Lieferservice anzurufen.

 Ich atme einmal tief durch und stehe ebenfalls auf um mir die DVD Auswahl von Yama an zu sehen. Als er wenig später zurück ins Zimmer kommt habe ich mich schließlich auch schon für ein Film entschieden.

Yamato: Für welchen hast du dich entschieden?

Tai: The Hills Have Eyes

Yamato: Ok Von mir aus. Die Pizza kommt in 20 min wir sollten mit dem Film warten bis sie da ist ich habe keine Lust mittendrin deswegen zu unterbrechen.

Tai: Ok Was machen wir bis die Pizza kommt?

Yamato: Gute Frage.

Ich lasse mich entspannt ins Bett zurück fallen und ziehe meinen Yama einfach mit. Ohne groß drüber nach zu denken legt er sich mit dem Kopf auf meine Brust und einen arm locker über meinen Bauch. Während ich mit einem Arm seine auf meinem Bauch liegende Hand ineinander verhake lasse ich die andere zärtlich über seinen Rücken gleiten. Was meinem Yama ein wohliges Seufzen entlockt, was ich mit einem kurzen Lächeln beantworte. Wir lassen beide einfach nur unsere Gedanken freien Lauf und genießen die Nähe zum anderen. Mit der Zeit löst Yama seine Hand aus meiner und streichelt gedankenlos mal über meine Brust und mal über meinen Bauch. Was auch mir ein angenehmes Prickeln bringt, in Gedanken frage ich mich wie es sich wohl anfühlen würde wenn der Stoff meines T-Shirts nicht im Weg wäre. Als ich meine Gedanken in dieser Richtung weiter spinne, färbt sich mein Gesicht wieder wie eine überreife Tomate. Ich versuche mir schnell die Gedanken aus dem Kopf zu schlagen in dem Ich kurz meinen Kopf schütteln, erst als ich merke das Yama sich aufgerichtet hat bin ich wieder in der Realität.

Tai: Was ist los Yama?

Yamato: Nichts. Es hat geklingelt, ich wollte die Pizza annehmen. Starte du schon mal den Film.

Tai: ok.

Während ich den Film einlege und ihn starte kommt Yama wenig später mit 2 Zwei Tellern mit Pizza zurück. Unter seinem Arm sehe ich dass er sogar an was zu knappern gedacht hat.

Yamato: Hier deine Pizza. Pass nur auf das du nichts verschmierst ich habe keine Lust vor dem schlafen gehen noch das Bett neu zu beziehen.

Tai: Ja. Yama ich bin schon groß.

Yamato: Echt seit wann denn?

 

Mit einem Schmollmund sehe ich ihn kurz an ehe ich mich beleidigt wegen dem Kommentar wegdrehe und einfach beginne meine Pizza zu verspeisen.

Als ich ohne zu schmieren oder zu Klägern mit meiner Pizza fertig bin stelle ich meinen Teller auf das Nachttisch neben Yama. Und schnappe mir im selben Atemzug die Chips Tüte die er eben noch zum knappern mitgebracht hat.

 

Tai: Kannst du mir mal die Cola geben?

Yamato: Hier

Tai: Danke, soll ich dein Kühl pack nochmal tauschen? Das alte muss doch schon warm sein

Yamato: Nicht nötig, es tut kaum noch weh

Tai: Aber Yama…

Yamato: Ich weiß was ich tue.

Mit einem tiefen seufzen beschließe ich das es nichts weiter nützen würde wenn ich weiter mit ihm drüber. Sodass ich mich nur wieder zurück ins Kissen fallen lasse und die Cola diesmal neben mir auf dem Boden abstelle.

Als der Film schließlich zu Ende ist, will ich gerade aufstehen um nach einem nächsten zu gucken als ich aus dem Augenwinkel meinen Yama ansehe der bereits die Augen geschlossen hat und gleichmäßige Atemzüge macht. Was mich zu der Erkenntnis bringt das mein Yama bereits eingeschlafen sein muss. Vorsichtig um ihn nicht zu wecken räume ich die Knapper Sachen auf seinen Schreibtisch ehe ich mich ausziehe und mich wieder zu ihm lege. Ich beobachte ihn eine Weile still und streichele nur hin und wieder verträumt über seine Wange. Als ich meine eigene Müdigkeit einholt ziehe ich noch schnell die Decke über uns und ziehe Yama wieder in meine Arme ehe ich ebenfalls die Augen schließe um zu schlafen

 

Am nächsten Morgen

 

Als ich am Morgen allmählich wach werde, merke ich wie mir eine Hand immer wieder durch meine Haare streichelt. Bis sie schließlich langsam über meine Schläfe, über meine Wange bis hin zu meinem Kinn streichelt der dann sanft nach oben gerückt wurde. Wo ich wenig später die wunderbar weichen und süßen Lippen von meinem Yama spüren kann der mich sanft aus meinen Träume holt. Ich erwidere seine Kuss mit einem zufriedenen seufzen ehe ich langsam die Augen öffne, um in seine Ozean blauen Augen sehen zu können.

Tai: Guten Morgen Yama.

Yamato: Auch mal wach du alte Schlafmütze.

Tai: Was soll das denn heißen wenn du so früh einschläfst kann ich doch nichts dafür wenn ich dann länger schlafe.

Yamato: Wir müssen jetzt leider aufstehen sonst kommen wir zu spät zur Schule.

Tai: Ich habe momentan echt keine Lust zur Schule zu gehen. Warum schwänzen wir heute nicht einfach mal. Die Prüfungen sind doch eh fast alle um.

Yamato: Willst du in Zukunft auch unter der Woche mal hier übernachten solange ich noch bei meinem Dad wohne?

Tai:  Ja…

Yamato: Dann beweg deinen Hintern aus dem Bett, und geh ins Bad dich fertig machen ich gehe in der Zeit in die Küche Frühstück machen.

Tai:  Na gut. Aber nur wenn ich noch einen Kuss bekomme.

Yamato: Den hast du dir noch nicht verdient also auf.

Tai: Yama…

Ohne weiter auf meine Diskussion einzugehen verlässt er das Zimmer um das Frühstück vorzubereiten. Ich gebe mich schließlich fürs erste geschlagen und mache mich auf den Weg ins Bad. Als ich fertig bin gehe ich frisch und angezogen in die Küche um mir das leckere Frühstück von Yama zu können. In der Küche angekommen setzte ich mich direkt an den Tisch und  fange an zu frühstücken. Als Yama fertig ist will er gerade an mir vorbei gehen als ich ihn im letzten Moment festhalte. Er verdreht zwar kurz die Augen aber er versteht direkt worauf ich hinaus will und ich spüre seine Lippen wenig später schon auf meinen.

Mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen lasse ich ihn ins Bad während ich schon mal die Teller in die Spülmaschine räume und die Reste vom Frühstück wieder in die Schränke lege. Als das erledigt ist steht Yama schon fertig angezogen wieder in der Küche und drückt mir meine Schultasche entgegen.

Yama: Los sonst kommen wir zu spät.

Tai: Ja bin schon da.

Auf dem Weg in den Flur fällt mir der Gitarrenkoffer neben der Tür auf. Als ich meine Schuhe angezogen habe sehe ich wie Yama seinen Gitarrenkoffer über die Schultern nimmt und die Tür öffnet. In Gedanken versunken laufe ich eine Weile still neben ihm her. Als er jedoch plötzlich vor mir stehen bleibt und ich unsanft gegen seinen Körper laufe erwache ich aus meinen Gedanken und will ihn gerade anschreien warum er einfach so vor mir stehen bleibt als er sich schon wieder umdreht und einfach ohne ein Wort weiter geht als sei nichts passiert.

Ich sehe ihn verständnislos an ehe ich meine Hände in meine Hosentasche stecke und mit schnellen Schritten zu ihm aufhole, jedoch sag auch ich kein Wort zu ihm und gehe als wir am Schulhof angekommen sind direkt in Richtung der Sportkabinen. Denn zu meinem grenzenlosen Glück hat der Trainier mir erlaubt endlich wieder ein paar lockere runden um den Platz zu laufen zwar unter seiner Aufsicht aber immerhin kann ich endlich ein bisschen überflüssige Energie verbrauchen. Und mich ganz meinen Gedanken hingeben ohne Gefahr zu laufen gegen jemanden zu laufen wie gerade gegen Yama.

Als ich mich fertig umgezogen gerade an dem Rand aufwärme will  höre ich eine mir nur allzu bekannte Stimme. Die langsam um die Ecke kommt. Als ich mich zu der Stimme umdrehe sehe ich wie ich vorher schon gedacht habe Sora.

Sora: Taichi… Was machst du denn hier? Darfst du denn schon wieder Sport machen nach der Op. Ist das nicht zu früh?   
Tai: Hi Sora. Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich darf vom Arzt aus langsam wieder anfangen. Der Coach kommt gleich und ich darf auch nur unter Aufsicht trainieren, also mach dir keine Gedanken. Ich will nur ein paar Runden um den Platz laufen mehr nicht. Was machst du denn hier?

Sora: Ich hab jetzt in den ersten beiden Stunden Sport. Wo ist denn Yamato? Der müsste normalerweise doch auch zum Sport. Macht er etwa Blau?

Tai: Ich weiß es nicht.

Mit einem leicht traurigen Blick sehe ich auf den Boden und strecke mich noch mal ordentlich um nachher keinen Muskelkater in den Beinen zu haben. Doch schon wenig später spüre ich eine warme Hand auf meiner Schulter die mich wieder hoch zieht. Wie befürchtet hat Sora meinen Stimmungswechsel direkt bemerkt und sieht mich mit einem traurigen und besorgten Blick fragend an.

Sora: Was ist denn los Tai. Ich dachte eigentlich das es dir gut geht du sahst gerade noch so fröhlich aus als du davon erzählt hast das du wieder mit dem Sport anfangen darfst und keine Sekunde später wenn ich nur den Namen von Yamato sage wirkst du irgendwie traurig. Also was ist passiert?

Tai: Es ist nichts passiert. Wir hatten echt einen schönen Abend gestern. Ich hab bei ihm übernachtet weil sein Vater mal wieder eine Nachtschicht im Sender hatte.

Sora: Das ist doch schön, aber warum bist du jetzt so traurig? Es muss doch was passiert sein. Überleg mal genauer.

Tai: Naja dann am Morgen wollte ich nicht zur Schule gehen und lieber mit ihm zuhause bleiben. Daraufhin war er dann plötzlich gereizt und meinte ob ich demnächst öfter bei ihm übernachten will in Woche. Denn dann müsste ich meinen Arsch aus dem Bett bewegen und zur Schule gehen. Das habe ich dann auch gemacht. Nicht mal einen läppischen Guten Morgen Kuss habe ich bekommen er ist einfach weiter in die Küche gegangen  um Frühstück zu machen.

Sora: hm…

Tai: Naja und dann als ich fertig war ist er direkt ins Bad gegangen. Ich hab es zwar gerade so noch geschafft mir einen kleinen Kuss von ihm zu erobern aber das war es dann auch schon mit Zärtlichkeit. Auf dem Weg zur Schule haben wir kein Wort miteinander geredet. Dann bin ich hier her gekommen und er ist weiter in die Schule rein gegangen. Vermutlich bringt er seine Gitarre in den Musikraum oder so.

Sora: Vielleicht ist Yamato heute einfach wieder mal sehr in sich gekehrt und will alles alleine mit sich selbst lösen das kennen wir doch von ihm. Egal was ihn bedrückt er versucht es erst alleine zu lösen bis er mit jemanden drüber spricht. Nimm es ihm nicht übel es klärt sich bestimmt alles, und dann ist heute Nachmittag alles wieder beim alten.

Tai: Kann gut sein. Danke Sora

Sora: Kein Problem Tai. Du weißt doch ihr beide seid mir mit die wichtigsten Menschen in meinem Leben.

Tai: Ich weiß. Egal was ist du kannst immer zu mir kommen, ich versuche dir dann bestmöglich zu helfen ok?

Sora: Ja mach ich. Und Tai…

Tai: Ja

Sora: Kopf hoch und genieß einfach das Gefühl wieder ein paar Runden zu laufen. Das wird schon alles werden

Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht nicke ich ihr einmal kurz zu ehe ich zu meinem Coach laufe der gerade ins Station kommt, da es heute schönes Wetter ist haben wir uns entschieden das Training draußen zu absolvieren.


	7. Chapter 7

Ich beginne mit einer lockeren Runde um den Platz, ohne groß auf meine Umgebung zu achten laufe ich einfach meine Bahn um den Platz. Als ich die erste Runde fertig habe bleibe ich kurz bei meinem Coach stehen.

  
Coach: Hast du irgendwelche Schmerzen? 

Tai: Nein alles Super

Coach: Gut dann noch eine Runde im selben Tempo und achte drauf das du auf deiner Bahn bleibst, ich schick die anderen jetzt auch ein paar Runden auf die letzten beiden Bahnen. Dann sind immer noch 2 zwischen euch dann sollte dir nichts passieren, selbst wenn sie wieder meinen sich über den Haufen zu rennen.

Tai: Ok.

Mit einem kurzen Lachen laufe ich weiter, mit einem kurzen Blick sehe ich zu meinen Mitschülern die gerade mit dem Aufwärmen fertig sind. Sora lächelt mir einmal kurz zu und dreht sich dann zu unserem Lehrer/Coach um. Ich schaue wieder nach vorne auf die Bahn und laufe entspannt weiter meine runde.

Als ich die Hälfte der Strecke hinter mir gebracht habe sehe ich dass einer meiner Klassenkameraden genau schräg von mir läuft. Mit einem schnellen Blick sehe ich weiter nach hinten zu den anderen die noch weiter hinten sind. Ich will mich gerade wieder mit dem Gesicht nach vorne drehen um zu sehen wo ich hinlaufe als mein Blick den meines Klassenkameraden kreuzt. Für einen kurzen Moment war mir so als ob er im letzten Moment seinen Blick von meinem Hinterteil hat nehmen müssen um nicht aufzufallen. Ich denke mir aber nichts weiter dabei und tue es als einen Lächerlichen Gedanken von mir ab und laufe weiter. Mit einem kurzen Handzeichen deutet mir mein Trainer das ich noch eine runde laufen darf. Die ich sofort als ich an ihm vorbei war starte. Als mein Klassenkamerad mir immer noch im Windschatten folgt muss ich kurz lachen. Da ich es irgendwie komisch fand das ich auch wenn ich nicht mehr im Training bin wohl noch immer top in Form bin. Da ich anscheint immer noch zu schnell für die anderen bin obwohl ich noch nicht mit ganzer Schnelligkeit laufe.

Als ich die Hälfte der Runde erreicht habe lasse ich meinen Kopf leicht hängen da ich immer mehr der Wahrheit ins Gesicht gucken muss das es wohl fürs erste die Letzte Runde für mich sein wird die ich in der nächsten Zeit zu Gesicht bekomme. Denn man weiß ja nicht wann mein Coach mal wieder so einen guten Tag hat und mich mit laufen lässt. Denn ihn alleine heute überzeigt zu haben glänzt an ein Wunder. Als mich jedoch plötzlich ein lautes Geschrei aus meinen Gedanken reißt stoppe ich mein Laufen und drehe mich zu den anderen um. Was ich das zu Gesicht bekomme lässt mich geschockt inne halten. Die Mädchen stehen neben zwei sich mitten auf der Bahn prügelnden Jungs. Der eine junge ist mein neuer Windschatten und der andere……. Yama…..

Wie von einer Tarantel gestochen laufe ich auf die beiden Streithähne los.   
Im Unterbewusstsein bekomme ich noch das gerufe von Sora mit.

Sora: Yamato…. Jessy…. Hört sofort auf mit dem Scheiß… Klärt das doch mit Worten und nicht mit Fäusten. Wo ist denn unser Lehrer?

Als ich fast angekommen bin sehe ich kurz in Soras Gesicht. Ehe ich mich zu den beiden Streithähnen umdrehe. Mit einem kurzen Griff schnappe ich mir einen Arm von Yama und ziehe ihn von Jessy weg der auf dem Boden liegen bleibt und leicht aus der Nase blutet. Da er ein paar ordentliche Schläge von Yama eingesteckt hat, Yama selber hatte nur leichte Schürfwunden. Was mich im ersten Moment beruhigt. Während Sora sich um Jessy kümmert setzte ich Yama auf der anliegenden Tribüne ab und sehe zwischen ihm und Jessy hin und her. Als auch unsere Lehrer abgehetzt über den Platz gerannt kam war es mit der Ruhe schnell vorbei. Ohne das auch nur eine Sekunde für mich Zeit gewesen war Yama zu fragen was denn überhaupt los war fängt unsere Lehrer sofort an zu schimpfen.

Coach: Was um Himmelswillen ist denn in euch beiden gefahren, euch mitten auf der Bahn zu prügeln. Wenn ihr beide stress wegen einem Mädchen habt dann klärt das außerhalb von meinem Sportunterricht. Ich habe echt keine Lust jedes Mal einen Krankenwagen zu rufen nur weil ihr eurer Testosteron Spiegel nicht im Griff habt. Ist das bei euch angekommen? Ishida? Kadoza? Habt ich mich verstanden?

Jessy: ja Coach.

Coach: Ishida?

Yamato: Ja.

Coach: Dann hoffe ich für euch beiden dass ich das nie wieder erlebe sonst schleife ich euch eigenhändig zum Direktor und sorge dafür das ihr beide Suspendiert werdet.

Sora: Wir sollten Jessy erstmal ins Krankenzimmer bringen, es sieht so aus als wäre sein Nase gebrochen.

Coach: Ja Tai bring ihn bitte zur Krankenschwester. Die anderen laufen noch 2 Runden weiter. Und Ishida setz dich für heute auf die Tribüne und koch deine Wut runter.

Tai: Kann Sora ihn nicht bringen, ich…

Coach: Nein. Komm schon Tai du hast für heute genug Sport gemacht. Kümmre dich jetzt mal um deinen Klassenkameraden.

Yamato: Tss..

Tai: Na gut, bis gleich.

Sora: Gute Besserung Jessy.

Jessy: Danke Sora.

Ich stütze ihn leicht mit einem Arm und versuche langsam mit ihm über den Platz zu laufen. Sodass mir der gehässige Blick den er Yamato zuwirft entgeht.

Als ich mit ihm in Richtung des Schulgebäudes verschwinde überlege ich krampfhaft ob ich zuerst Jessy fragen soll was  passiert bevor ich meinen eigenen Freund Frage.

Ich entscheide mich letztendlich dagegen Jessy vor Yama zu fragen, im Krankenzimmer angekommen setzte ich ihn auf eine Liege ab. Als die Krankenschwester kommt erkläre ich kurz was passiert ist ehe ich mich umdrehe um zurück zum Sport zu gehen.

In der Tür halte ich noch mal an als ich Jessys Stimme höre.

Jessy: Hi Tai, danke für deine Hilfe.

Tai: Kein Problem. Ich drück dir die Daumen das deine Nase nicht gebrochen ist.

Jessy: Hoffe ich auch. Übrigens wie geht es deinem Knie, hab gehört du wurdest operiert.

Tai: Ja, aber das liegt jetzt schon 3 Monate zurück. Ich fange langsam wieder mit dem Training an.

Jessy: Oh ok. Du bist aber echt top in Form. Du kannst bestimmt schnell wieder an deine alten Leistungen anknüpfen. Du bist doch der Captain des Fußballteams  oder?

Tai: Ja ich will versuchen vor dem entscheidenden letzten Viertel der Saison wieder mitzumischen.

Jessy: Das schaffst du bestimmt. Dir haben die 3 Monate doch Konditional schon nichts ausgemacht da schaffst du es doch bestimmt locker wieder für das Team da zu sein.

Tai: Ich hoffe es. Du sei mir bitte nicht böse aber ich wollte noch mit dem Coach über meinen Trainingsplan sprechen du schaffst es doch jetzt alleine oder? Den Rest meine ich.

Jessy: Klar, ich bin ja schon groß. Bis bald

Tai: Bis bald

Mit einem letzten Handzeichen verschwinde ich aus dem Zimmer und gehe zurück zum Sportplatz.

Wo ich jedoch keinen meiner Mitschüler entdecken kann. Auf den Weg zu den Kabinen kommen mir schließlich die ersten wieder entgegen. In der Kabine kann ich jedoch Yamato nicht mehr finden, auch seine Sachen sind nicht mehr da. Was mich enttäuscht die angestaute Luft in meinen Lungen auspusten lässt. Ich gehe schnell unter die Dusche um mir den Schweiß abzuwaschen ehe ich mich frisch angezogen auf zum Unterricht mache.

 

Nach dem ich in der Schulzeit keine Gelegenheit gefunden habe Yamato auf die Prügelei während der Sportstunde anzusprechen, beschließe ich ihn nach der Stunde vor dem Musikraum abzufangen. Pünktlich beim Klingelzeichen schnappe ich meine Sachen und beeile mich schnell in Richtung des Musikraums zu kommen. Am Musikraum angekommen kommen mir die ersten Schüler auch schon aus besagtem Raum entgegen. Ich warte bis alle aus dem Raum verschwunden sind und gehe mit Mulmigen Gefühl hinein.

Doch auch hier treffe ich Yamato nicht nur den Drummer aus seiner Band. Ich atme kurz tief durch und spreche ihn mit versuchter gelassener Stimme anzusprechen. 

Tai: Hi, Hast du Yamato gesehen?

Takuro: Ja der fühlt sich heute nicht gut und ist eher nach Hause gegangen.

Tai: oh ok danke

Takuro: Kein Problem. Willst du noch zu ihm gehen?

Tai: Ja ich muss noch was mit ihm klären.

Takuro: Könntest du ihm die neuen Änderungen am neuem Song geben dann muss ich keinen Umweg laufen.

Tai: Klar kein Problem

Ich schnappe mir die hingehaltene Mappe und verschwinde mit einem kurzen Hand Gruß aus dem Musikraum. Auf dem Weg zum Schultor räume ich sie in meine Tasche und gehe langsam zu Yama.

Als ich an dem Hochhaus angekommen bin in dem er wohnt beschleicht mich eine Art böse Vorahnung. Mit leicht zittrigen Beinen gehe ich die Treppe hoch.

Bevor ich jedoch die Klingel betätigen kann geht die Tür schon auf und ein miesgelaunter T.K steht vor mir. Der mich ebenfalls wie ich selber mit einem überraschten Blick ansieht.

Tai: Hi T.k was ist denn los?

T.k: Hi Tai. Matt ist nicht da.

Tai: Hä aber Takano meinte er ist schon nach Hause gegangen.

T.k: Ja ich weiß, er wollte auch eigentlich jetzt zuhause sein. Ich war mit ihm verabredet aber er ist nicht da.

Tai: Warum bist du denn so sauer? Etwa weil er nicht da ist?

T.K: Nein deswegen nicht, das kann ja mal passieren. Aber bitte sei mir nicht böse ich möchte da jetzt hier nicht drüber reden.

Tai: Hm, ok. Dann gehe ich mal nach Hause. Ich glaube das ist das beste für heute.

Mit gesenktem Blick gehe ich die Treppen wieder runter zum Hauseingang. Als ich kurz vor der Tür bin öffnet sie sich direkt vor mir und ich sehe Yamato der ebenfalls in seiner Bewegung inne hält.

Ohne groß bemerkt zu haben das T.k mir gefolgt ist, wühle ich in meiner Tasche rum um ihn die Songtexte zu geben die mir Takano gegeben hat. Als ich die Mappe gefunden habe drücke ich sie ihm in die Hand und will gerade an ihm vorbei gehen als er mich festhält.

Yamato: Was hast du denn wieder Tai?

Tai: Ich habe nichts. Mir ist nur eingefallen das ich noch was zu erledigen habe wir sehen uns.

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten laufe ich an ihm vorbei Richtung Park. Wie in Trance führen meine Beine mich zu dem Fußballplatz. Wo ich mich schließlich geschafft in den Rasen fallen lasse. Mit noch immer schnell schlagendem Herzen vom Rennen versuche ich mich zu beruhigen um endlich wieder zu einer normalen Atmung zu kommen. Wie aus Angst getrieben springe ich wenig später wieder auf und laufe zurück in die Schule. Mein Weg führt mich wieder zum Sportplatz wo ich dann genau an der Stelle stehen bleibe wo sich Yamato und Jessy geprügelt haben. Ich setzte mich auf die Tribüne und versuche meine Atmung endlich wieder komplett zur Normalität zu bringen. Während ich in Gedanken noch mal den Vorfall Revue passieren lasse.

_Warum… warum bin ich gerade einfach abgehauen anstatt Yama endlich zu fragen was genau passiert ist. Und noch viel wichtiger warum er sich geprügelt hat. Ich verstehe es einfach nicht. Hatte ich Angst davor was er sagen könnte oder warum bin ich so feige weggelaufen. Das ist es ich bin feige vor der Antwort weggelaufen. Und ich trage ausgerechnet das Wappen des Mutes… So eine Verschwendung. Das passt gar nicht zu mir, ich hatte ja nicht mal den Mut meinen eigenen Freund zu fragen was heute mit ihm los war. Warum er sich am Morgen mir gegenüber so kühl verhalten hat nicht warum er sich mit Jessy geprügelt hat. Oh Mann. Ich weiß einfach nicht weiter… Am besten gehe ich jetzt nach Hause und verkrieche mich in mein Bett._

 Wie als ob ich mir selber zustimmen will nicke ich einmal zu meinen Gedanken und stehe auf. Mit einem langsamen Tempo schlage ich die Richtung nach Hause ein.

Zuhause angekommen gehe ich ohne groß drauf zu achten wer im Wohnzimmer sitzt mit einem knappen „Bin wieder zuhause“ direkt in mein Zimmer.

Dort schmeiße ich meine Tasche auf den Schreibtisch und lege mich direkt ins Bett. Erst das knarren der Tür wenig später holt mich wieder zurück ins Hier und Jetzt. Mit einem mürrischen Grummeln drehe ich mich um und sehe 2 Paar Füße vor meinem Bett stehen. Schweren Herzens setzte ich mich auf und sehe in das Gesicht von meiner Schwester und T.k.

Tai: Was wollt ihr? Ich will meine Ruhe haben.

Kari: Wir müssen mit dir sprechen Onee-chan. Bitte es ist wichtig.

T.K: Es geht um Matt.

Wie als ob ich an ein offenes Stromkabel gegriffen habe sitze ich direkt aufrecht und sehe die beiden mit erwarteter Mine an. Bis sie endlich anfangen zu sagen was los ist.

Tai: Na los, jetzt sagt schon was ist mit Matt?

Kari: Also T.k hat es mir auch gerade erst erzählt, und wir sind der Meinung das du es auch erfahren sollst. Bevor du es von anderen erfährst

Tai: Jetzt sagt endlich was los ist.

T.K: Also wie du ja weißt war ich vorhin eigentlich mit Matt verabredet, bei ihm zuhause. Naja er hat mir geschrieben das er heut eher aus der Schule gegangen ist und das ich eher kommen kann. Das habe ich dann auch gemacht. Als war ich zwei Stunden eher da als es mein Vater gewusst hat.

Tai: Ja und…

Kari: Hör erstmal zu Ende zu. Tai

Ich verdrehe kurz die Augen ehe ich mich wieder auf T.k und seine Worte konzentriere.

T.K: Ich bin also normal mit meinem Schlüssel rein und wollte direkt durch zu Matts Zimmer gehen als ich jedoch einen Lauten Streit aus dem Wohnzimmer gehört habe, bin ich erstmal dorthin gegangen. Matt hat sich gerade mit meinem Vater gestritten. Und er wollte … das Matt…

Tai: Was sollte Matt, T.k?

Ich werde immer ungehaltener und die Ansicht dass meine Schwester T.k über die Schulter streichelt um ihm anscheinend wieder Mut zu machen weiter zu reden. Wird mir langsam immer schlechter. So das ich vom Bett aufstehe und T.k an den Schultern packe um ihm genau in die Augen zu sehen. Ohne es kontrollieren zu können fangen meine Hände an zu zittern.

 

 

T.K: Er will ihn zu Vernunft bringen. Er hatte die Tochter einer Arbeitskollegin dabei. Die saß neben ihm auf der Couch.

Ohne ihn weiter ausreden zu lassen unterbreche ich ihn mit meiner lauten Stimme und ziehe meine Hände zurück und lasse sie schlapp an meinem Körper runter hängen.

Tai: DU willst mir damit jetzt nicht sagen das dein Vater wollte das Matt mit ihr in die Kiste hüpft.

T.K: Doch… Deshalb war ich auch so sauer und konnte es dir nicht vor der Tür sagen.

Kari: Onee-chan, wir müssen irgendwas tun. Du musst sofort zu Matt und ihn hier her bringen wer weiß wie weit ihr Vater sonst noch geht. Ich meine was wenn er Matt einfach beim schlafen mit dem Mädchen im Bett fotografiert und dir schickt ich meine so wie er sich verhält würde er alles tun um eure Beziehung zu sabotieren. Und auch wenn du ihm vertraust das kann sehr belastend für euch werden.

Tai: Ich gehe jetzt zu ihm und sag seinem Vater mal ordentlich meine Meinung.

T.K. Warte Tai ich komme mit.

Tai: Dann los

Ohne groß weiter drüber nach zu denken was da gleich auf mich zukommt laufe ich mit T.k zusammen zu Yamato.  Als wir keine 5 Minuten später bei ihm ankommen, laufe ich in schnellem Schritt die Treppe hoch. Gefolgt von T.k stehe ich wenig später vor der Tür. Völlig Außer Atem deute ich T.k das er die Tür aufschließen soll. Als er die Tür geöffnet hat laufe ich direkt in die Wohnung rein und sehe mich nach Yamato um. Im Wohnzimmer sehe ich nur seinen Vater der seelenruhig vor dem Fernseher sitzt. Ich will gerade mit meiner Enormen Wut im Bauch anfangen ihm meine Meinung zu sagen als T.k mir zuvor kommt.

T.k: Wo Ist Matt?

Hiroki: Keine Ahnung.

T.K: Du weißt ganz genau wo er ist. Das sehe ich dir genau an, also tu nicht so unwissend.

Hiroki: Geh nach Hause und nimm diesen Streun er mit.

T.K: Ich gehe erst wenn du mir sagst wo Matt ist.

Ich will mich gerade einmischen als ich ein eindeutiges Geräusch höre, was mir sofort einen eiskalten Schauer über den Rücken laufen lässt.

Es ist eindeutig Yamas Stimme… ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen…..

_Nein alles nur nicht das bitte Yama… Tu das nicht…_

 Wie von meiner Angst gesteuert drehe ich mich um und laufe in Richtung von Yamatos Zimmer.

_Abgeschlossen…._

  _Wieder dieses Geräusch…._

 Ohne es gemerkt zu haben stehen T.k und sein Vater neben mir.

Erst als ich Hirokis Stimme höre erwache ich aus meiner Trance

Hiroki: na endlich Yamato. Bist eben dich mein Sohn.

Ich schlage wild gegen die Tür, und fange einfach an zu schreien.

Tai: Yama…. Yama… Bitte tu das nicht. Ich bin da. Mach diese dämliche Tür auf. Wir schaffen das auch ohne deinen Vater. Bitte tu mir das nicht an…. Yama….

T.K: Matt komm schon. Das ist nicht das was du willst, hör auf dein Herz.

Hiroki: Haut endlich ab, das ist das Beste für Yamato. Er ist nicht schwul. Und wird es auch nie sein. Wenn er erstmal am eigenen Leib erfahren hat wie schön es ist mit einer Frau zu schlafen, merkt er was es heißt wirklich in jemanden verliebt zu sein.

Tai: Yama….

Ich schlage ein letztes Mal gegen die Tür und will gerade aufgeben und das Haus verlassen als ich Yamas kratzige Stimme höre. Inn mir versteift sich alles und ich fange leicht an zu zittern.

Yamato: Bitte Tai… bitte helfe mir… Ich kann mich nicht bewegen. Bitte lass mich nicht alleine… Ich brauch dich…

Mit einem gekonntem Tritt öffne ich die Tür, die mit einem lautem knacken zur Seite fliegt. Während T.k seinen Vater von mir fern hält, gehe ich mit schnellen Schritten zu Yama. An dem arm packe ich die Blondine die auf seinem Schoß sitzt und zerre sei unsanft von ihm runter auf den Boden. Wie in Trance geleitet löse ich die Fesseln von Yamas Händen und Füßen.

Yama: Tai…. Ich …..

Tai: Nicht hier und nicht jetzt Yama. Schnell zieh dir deine Hose schnell an und nimm meine Jacke wir gehen.

Ohne groß Zeit zu verlieren schnappe ich mir Yamas Sporttasche und werfe das nötigste rein was mir in die Finger kommt, als ich soweit alles drin habe drehe ich mich wieder zu Yamato um und ziehe ihn an der Hand raus aus der Wohnung. Mit schnellen Schritten laufe ich mit ihm runter zur Haustür. WO ich kurz stehen bleibe, um mich nach T.k umzusehen ob er uns folgt. Als er wenige Sekunden später durch die Haustür kommt laufen wir gemeinsam zu mir nach Hause. Der weg dorthin bleibt ohne große Worte meist Still. Als wir bei mir zuhause angekommen sind werden wir gleich von meiner Schwester an der Tür empfangen.

Ohne groß ein Wort mit ihr zu wechseln, schiebe ich Yamato an ihr vorbei in Richtung meines Zimmers, in der Zimmertür stehend drehe ich mich jedoch doch kurz zu meiner Schwester um und rede mit leiser und bedachter Stimme.

Tai: Kümmer dich um T.K, er wird dir alles erzählen. Und lasst uns bitte erst mal alleine ok?

Kari: Mach ich und Tai...

Tai: Ja

Kari: Unsere Eltern wollen heute Abend mit uns 4ren Essen gehen. Überlege dir besser mal ne gute Ausrede wie du euch beiden da raus holst.

Tai: Ok.

Mit einem kurzen Nicken schließe ich schließlich die Tür und setze mich gegenüber von Yamato der auf meinem Bett sitzt auf den Boden. 

Ich sehe ihn einen Moment an ohne was zu sagen in der Hoffnung das er von selbst anfängt zu erzählen. Unschlüssig ob ich ihn drauf ansprechen soll oder nicht spiele ich mit meinen Fingern die ich immer wieder ineinander verschränke und wieder öffne. Gerade als ich innerlich genügend Mut gefasst habe um Yama endlich zu fragen was da gerade los war höre ich ihn einmal tief ein und ausatmen ehe er mit zittriger Stimme anfängt zu erzählen.

 

 

 Yamato: Es fing alles an als ich heute bereits nach der 4 Stunde nach Hause gegangen bin.  Ich bin ganz normal in die Wohnung rein gegangen, da habe ich gehört das er sich am Telefon mit jemanden unterhalten hat. Ich habe mir nichts dabei gedacht und bin einfach direkt in mein Zimmer gegangen um eine Runde zu schlafen. Als ich dann aufgewacht bin war ich an mein Bett gekettet, und von draußen habe ich T.k's Stimme gehört. Ich konnte aber nicht antworten da ich ein Pflaster auf dem Mund geklebt hatte. Das erste was ich später wieder bewusst mitbekommen habe ist das es an der Tür geklingelt hat und eine Frauenstimme in die Wohnung rein kam. Erst als ich sie wenig später in meiner Tür gesehen habe, fing ich langsam an zu begreifen was mein Vater vor hat. Ohne das ich was tun konnte hat sie mich erst mal bis auf die Unterhose ausgezogen und mich dann aus jedem Blickwinkel heraus angesehen... Weiter muss du es nicht wissen....

Tai: Ich weiß das es schwer für dich ist da drüber zu reden aber darf ich eine Frage stellen Yama?

Yamato: Ja...

Tai: Hat es... hat es dir …. gefallen?

Vor lauter Angst vor Yamas Reaktion kneife ich die Augen zusammen und versuche mein Zittern zu kontrollieren damit er es nicht mitbekommt. Als ich jedoch keine Antwort von ihm hören kann öffne ich meine Augen wieder und stehe langsam vom Boden auf. Ich will mich gerade umdrehen und das Zimmer verlassen als sich zwei Arme um meine Hüfte schlingen und sich ein mir bekannter Körper von hinten an mich kuschelt. Wie automatisch lege ich meine Arme auf seine und will ihn sanft von mir lösen als ich von seiner panischen Stimme unterbrochen werde.

Yamato: Ich hab an dich gedacht, weil ich es mir immer so sehr gewünscht habe das du der erste bist der mich so berührt. Ich hätte es sonst nicht ertragen und als ich dich dann noch an der Tür gehört habe, konnte ich nicht mehr, mir war zum schreien zu Mute aber sie hat mich immer wieder geküsst damit ich keine  Geräusche machen kann. Bitte du musst mir glauben ich habe es gehasst so von ihr berührt zu werden.

Tai:Ich glaube dir ja Yama. Ich weiß ehrlich nicht wie ich das verdauen soll. Es war mir ja bekannt das dein Vater von unserer Beziehung nicht begeistert ist aber das er so weit geht und dich sogar zu einem Sex mit einer Frau zwingt ist schon eine Harte Nummer.

Yamato: Ich weiß, eins kannst du mir glauben ich setzte in diese Wohnung keinen Fuß mehr. Ich werde mir auf schnellsten Weg eine eigene Wohnung suchen. Und bis dahin werde ich zu meiner Mutter und T.k ziehen.

Tai: Ich werde dir helfen, und wenn es doch zu eng wird bei deiner Mutter und T.k dann kannst du jederzeit bei mir im Bett mit schlafen.

Yamato: Danke. Darf ich jetzt erst mal duschen gehen? Ich muss unbedingt dieses Eklige Gefühl von meiner Haut waschen.

Tai: Klar, geh ruhig duschen. Ich gehe solange zu unseren Geschwistern. Wenn du was brauchst sag mir bescheid.

Yamato: Mach ich bis gleich

Mit einem knappen Lächeln trennen sich unsere Wege im Wohnzimmer und ich gehe durch in die Küche um mir erst mal eine Flasche Wasser zu nehmen. Mit der kühlen Flasche in der Hand gehe ich zu den anderen Beiden ins Wohnzimmer. Mit einem tiefen seufzen lasse ich mich auf den Sessel fallen, und schließe meine Augen einen Moment. 

Ohne es groß zu merken versinke ich in meinen Gedanken, erst als mir jemand meine Flasche Wasser aus der Hand nimmt erwache ich aus meinen Gedanken. Mit überraschten Gesicht sehe ich mich nach dem Dieb um.

Mit einem besorgtem Blick sehe ich in das Gesicht von Yamato, der zwar mittlerweile wieder fitter aussieht aber im Inneren merke ich förmlich wie es ihn noch immer aufwühlt was passiert ist. Gerade als ich was sagen wollte kommen meine Eltern nach hause.

Yuuko: Hallo meine Lieben. Seid ihr fertig zum Essen gehen? Wir haben was zu feiern

Kari: Was gibt es denn zu feiern?

Susuko: Das erfahrt ihr im Restaurant. Also wie sieht es aus können wir los?

Tai: Ehm, Matt und ich können leider nicht. Wir haben uns mit unseren Freunden verabredet.

Yuuko: Schlechte Lüge Tai. Ich sehe es dir doch an der Nasenspitze an. Und dann ist es hier drin totenstille. Ist was passiert was wir wissen müssen?

Tai: Nein Mama. Wir haben alles im Griff. Wir können nur leider nicht mit tut mir leid. Komm Matt wir gehen in mein Zimmer.

Susuko: Taichi... Warte

Tai: Matt geh schon mal vor, ich komme sofort.

Mit einem kurzen Nicken folgt er meiner Anweisung und verschwindet in meinem Zimmer.

Als sich die Tür hinter Matt schließt sehe ich meine Eltern an und warte auf das Donnerwetter was mir gleich entgegenbringen würden.

Doch als meine Mutter gerade ansetzen will wird sie von der Klingel unterbrochen.

Kari: Ich gehe schon.

Mit einem hoffenden Gesichtsausdruck sehe ich zur Tür, als ich die Person vor der Tür verändert sich meine Laune schlagartig. Mit finsterer Mine sehe ich in das Gesicht von Yamatos Vater.

In Gedanken bin ich froh das Yama in meinem Zimmer ist und das nicht miterleben muss. Ich gehe mit schnellen Schritten auf die Tür zu und schlage sie ihm wieder vor der Nase zu ohne ihn zu wort kommen zu lassen.

Susuko: Was ist denn in dich Gefahren Tai? Warum schlägst du Yamatos vater die Tür vor der Nase zu? Haben wir dich nicht anders erzogen.

Mit diesen Worten will mein Vater wieder auf die Tür zugehen um diese zu öffnen. Als er jedoch von einer mir sehr bekannten Stimme unterbrochen wird.

Yamato: Bitte lassen sie die Tür zu. Ich möchte meinen Vater weder sehen noch hören was er zu sagen hat.

Yuuko: Ok was ist hier los. So kennen wir dich ja garnicht Yamato.

Tai: Bitte Mama haltet euch da raus.

Yamato: Schon gut Tai.

Tai: Aber Yama du musst nichts sagen

Yamato: Ich weiß.

Susuko: Ok was haltet ihr davon wenn ich jetzt vor der Tür Yamatos Vater ablenke und ihr beiden setzt euch auf die Couch.  Und Yamato keine Sorge ich werden deinen Vater auf keinen Fall reinlassen.

Ich nehme Yamatos Hand und führe ihn zur Couch wo ich mit ihm zusammen drauf fallen lasse. Ohne meine Hand von seiner zu lösen bleibe ich ruhig sitzen und warte das mein Vater wieder rein kommt.

Als er wieder drin ist setzen sie sich zu uns und Yama beginnt zu erzählen.

Ich halte die ganze Zeit über seine Hand  mit meiner verschränkt und streichele nur hin und wieder über seinen Handrücken.

Als Yamato fertig ist mit erzählen sehen uns meine Eltern mit geschockter Mine an.

Yuuko: Das ist ja schrecklich. Also du bleibst auf jeden Fall erst mal bei uns. Damit das schon mal klar ist. Und des weiteren würde ich vorschlagen wir bestellen jetzt eine große Familien Pizza und bleiben heute hier.

Tai: Danke.

 

 Als wir eine halbe Stunde später alle gemeinsam um den großen Esstisch sitzen und gemeinsam die große Pizza  verdrücken sehe ich immer wieder zu Yamato rüber. Er sitzt einfach nur still neben mir und isst seine Pizza.  Während meine Familie sich wild untereinander Unterhält versinke ich in meinen Gedanken. _Was soll ich nur machen... Irgendwie scheint es Yama noch immer zu beschäftigen was heute passiert... Ich kann ihn nur allzu gut verstehen ich glaube ich an seiner Stelle hätte mich unter meiner Bettdecke verkrochen und wäre erstmal nicht mehr rausgekommen. Aber mein Yama sitzt hier neben mir und macht einfach nichts... Oh man wenn ich nur wüsste wie ich ihm helfen kann. Fürs erste kann ich wohl einfach nur für ihn da sein. Genau, am besten beende ich das Familienessen und ich geh mit ihm in mein Zimmer. Das ist es... Ich bin einfach der Beste._

Tai: So ich bin dann fertig mit essen. Wir gehen dann mal in mein Zimmer

Yuuko: Was? Tai bist du krank? Du hast gerade mal zwei Stücke gegessen.

TaI: Ja mir geht es gut ich habe einfach kein Appetit. Gehen wir Yama.

Ich erhebe mich gerade aus meinem Stuhl als mich mein Vater nochmal anspricht. Da wir bereits beide aufgestanden sind, setzten wir uns synchron noch mal hin und lauschen gespannt den Wort meines Vaters der auf einmal von seinem Platz aufsteht und im Flur verschwindet. Als er wenige Sekunden später wieder kommt hält er eine kleine Schachtel in der Hand.

Ich sehe ihn nur äußerst Verwirrt an und sehe mit einem kurzen Blick zu meiner Schwester die ebenfalls ahnungslos mit den Schultern zuckt.

Susuko: So bevor ihr euch in Tais Zimmer zurück zieht haben wir noch eine Überraschung für dich Tai.

Tai: Und die wäre?

Susuko: Erinnerst du dich noch an unserer Gespräch von vor 3 Monaten?

Tai: Das wo ich gemeint habe das es langsam peinlich wird wenn ich und Kari weiterhin zusammen in einem Zimmer schlafen?

Susuko: Ja genau. Deine Mutter und ich haben uns das auch mal durch den Kopf gehen lassen und sind dann zu folgender Entscheidung gekommen. Schatz willst du es sagen.

Yuuko: Zeig es ihm einfach

Tai: Genau, einfach raus damit Papa.

Susuko: Na gut. Hier.

Ich sehe mit skeptischen Blick das kleine Päckchen an was mein Vater mir soeben gegeben hat. Mit unsicher Mine sehe ich meinen Schatz an, der mir nur kurz zunickt. Ich atme kurz durch ehe ich das kleine Päckchen langsam öffne.

Als ich es offen habe befindet sich ein Schlüssel da drin. Mit fragendem Blick sehe ich von dem Geschenk auf zu meinen Eltern die mich nur mit einem Breitem Lächeln angrinsen.

Ich nehme den Schlüssel aus der Box und sehe ihn mir mal genauer an, doch ich komme einfach nicht drauf wofür der Schlüssel sein soll.

Tai: Wofür ist der Schlüssel? Könnt ihr mir das bitte mal verraten?

Yuuko: Eigentlich wollten wir ihn dir erst geben wenn du deinen Schulabschluss in der Tasche hast aber ich finde das es genau jetzt am besten passt.

Tai: Was soll am besten passen?

Mit fragendem Blick sehe ich zwischen meinen Eltern hin und her. Die jedoch immer noch nicht die Güte besitzen mir endlich zu verraten wofür der Schlüssel ist.

Susuko: Der Schlüssel ist für deine erste eigene Wohnung. Tai.

Mir klappt bei den Worten meines Vater wortwörtlich die Kinnlade runter und das ergeht nicht nur mir so, denn aus dem Augenwinkel erkenne ich das auch Yama,Kari und T.k. Vollkommen überrascht sind.

Ehe ich mit einem freudigen Schrei meinen Eltern nacheinander um den Hals falle. Mit noch immer völlig überraschten und freudigen Stimme frage ich sie schnell die Wichtigsten Daten ab wie wo ist die Wohnung und kann ich heute noch da hin.

Yuuko: Die Wohnung liegt 2 Blocks weiter, also hast du endlich deine Ruhe vor uns. Und ja du kannst sie dir ansehen. Sie ist schon möbliert also könntet ihr direkt da bleiben dann hat Yamato seine Ruhe um mit dem erlebten klar zu kommen. 

Tai: Auf jeden Fall, ich packe schnell meine Sachen zusammen dann können wir los.

Yamato: Ok

Ich verschwinde schnell in mein ehemaliges Zimmer und packe das nötigste in eine meiner Sporttaschen und nehme auf dem Weg Yamas Tasche gleich mit. Bepackt mit beiden Taschen stehe ich wenig später wieder im Wohnzimmer.

Tai: Bin soweit, wir können los.

Yamato: Danke für alles Yuuko-san, Susuko-san

Yuuko: Nicht dafür Yamato. Du gehörst ab jetzt zu Tai, und wir werden immer hinter euch stehen. Vergesst das bitte nie.

Susuko: Na dann auf in eure erste gemeinsame Wohnung.

Tai: Ihr seid damit einverstanden?

Yuuko: ja. Und jetzt ab sonst bleibt ihr hier und geht erst morgen zu eurer Wohnung.

Yamato: Danke.

Mit einer kurzen Umarmung verabschiede ich mich von meinen Eltern, die mir noch schnell die Straße und die Nummer sagen ehe ich mit Yama zur Tür rausgehe.

Auf dem Weg runter zur Straße gebe ich Yama seine Tasche die er sich lässig über die Schulter schmeißt. Da es draußen bereits dunkel ist und nur wenige Straßenlaternen den Weg erhellen, greife ich nach Yamatos Hand und verschränke sie mit meiner eigenen. Was mir ein freudiges Kribbeln durch den Körper jagt. Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht laufe ich mit ihm Hand in Hand zur nächsten U-Bahn Station. Als wir unsere Tickets gezogen haben und der Zug pünktlich ankommt, löse ich meine Hand vorerst von Yama, da es doch noch ziemlich viele Zuschauer in der U-Bahn gibt. Trotz der relativ vollen U-Bahn schaffen wir es trotzdem uns einen Platz für uns beide zu organisieren.

Als wir an unserer Haltestelle ausgestiegen sind, sehe ich mich nach dem Ausgang um, den ich schnell finde und deute Yama an mir einfach zu folgen. Als wir aus dem Bahnhof raus sind und in die dunklen Straßen zu unserer ab jetzt ersten gemeinsamen Wohnung aufbrechen, verschränke ich unsere Hände wieder miteinander. Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln sehen wir uns kurz an ehe wir uns nach unserer Wohnung umsehen.

Yamato: Welche Nummer war das nochmal?

Tai: 37

Yamato: Dann hab ich sie gefunden, da drüben.

Tai: Spitze, was würde ich nur ohne dich machen. Du hast echt ein Adler Auge. Ich wäre beinah dran vorbei gelaufen.

Mit einem kurzen lachen halte ich mir verlegen mit einer Hand den Hinterkopf.

Yamato: Schon gut, lass uns einfach rein gehen, ich bin Hunde Müde und will nur noch schlafen.

Tai: na dann auf geht’s.

Mit einem lächeln im Gesicht schließe ich die Haustür auf und gehe Hinein. Ich will sie gerade wieder schließen als mir auffällt das Yamato immer noch vor der Tür stehen geblieben ist und sich den Briefkasten ansieht.

Tai: Was ist denn los Yama?

Yamato: Sieh dir mal die Namen an den Briefkästen an. Jetzt ist mir auch klar warum mir die Gegend so bekannt vorkommt.

Tai: Wer wohnt denn noch hier?

Ich gehe noch mal ein Schritt zurück nach draußen um mir den Briefkasten anzusehen.

Tai: Waaasss? Motomiya… Das heißt ja dass Davis hier wohnt.

Yamato: Ist gut möglich. Warst du nie bei ihm zuhause?

Tai: Doch bestimmt schon mal aber ich kann mich nicht mehr so dran erinnern. Aber ist ja auch egal komm wir gehen rein. Du bist doch müde.

Yamato: Du hast recht.

Mit einem kurzen grinsen ziehe ich ihn am Handgelenk in die Wohnung und die Treppen hoch bis wir schließlich vor unserer Wohnung angekommen sind.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Ich dreh mich noch einmal kurz zu Yama um der mir nur kurz zunickt ehe ich den Schlüssel im Schloss umdrehe und wir die Wohnung betreten. Ich ziehe mir schnell die Schuhe aus und lasse meine Tasche direkt neben mir fallen und beginne mir einen ersten Eindruck von der Wohnung zu holen. Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln komme ich schnell von meinem kleinen Rundgang wieder.   
Als auch Yama wieder zu mir ins Wohnzimmer kommt und sich zu mir aufs Sofa setzt stoß ich einmal hörbar die Luft aus ehe ich mich zu ihm drehe und ihn anlächle. Er erwidert es sofort sodass ich mich zu ihm vorbeuge um ihm einen ersten sanften Kuss auf seine Lippen zu drücken. Um ihn nicht weiter zu überfordern nach den Ereignissen heute will ich mich gerade wieder von ihm lösen als ich seine Arme um meine Hüften spüre wie er mich sanft aber bestimmt an sich drückt und mit seiner Zunge sanft über meine Unterlippen streichelt. Was ich mit einem leichten Stöhnen quittiere. Ohne es groß kontrollieren zu können lege ich meine Arme um seinen Hals und lasse mich mit ihm zusammen zurück auf die Couch fallen. Sodas er auf mir zum Liegen kommt ohne den Kuss auch nur eine Sekunde zu unterbrechen, lasse ich meine Hände erst zu seinen Schultern gleiten ehe ich mit sanften Streicheleinheiten immer tiefer über seinen Rücken streiche, was mir auch von ihm ein leises Stöhnen einbringt. Als meine Hände schließlich an seinem finde ich persönlich festen knack Arsch zum Liegen kommen, knete ich ihn sanft durch was ihm anscheint sehr gefällt da er seine Hüfte von alleine immer wieder gegen meine eigene reibt, was auch mich leise auf keuchen lässt. Ohne uns groß mit Worten aufzuhalten, suche ich wieder diese wunderbaren süßen Lippen, als ich den Kuss abermals vertiefe um meine Zunge wieder in seine Mundhöhle gleiten zu lassen. Höre ich ihn kurz auf keuchen ehe ich seinen Mund wieder mit meinem verschließe. Immer noch bewegen sich unsere Hüften in einem schnellen und harten Rhythmus aneinander. Ich löse den Zungenkuss um wieder eine nötige Portion Sauerstoff in meine Lungen zu lassen. Als ich meinen Kopf stöhnend in meinem Nacken fallen lasse spüre ich wenig später schon Yamas talentierte Zunge die sanft über meinen empfindlichen Hals streichelt. Hin und wieder setzt er kleine Küsschen auf meinen Hals, was mich immer mehr auf keuchen lässt. Ohne es groß kontrollieren zu können reibe ich mich immer mehr gegen Yamas Hüfte. Als er dann noch beginnt leidenschaftlich meine Brustwarzen durch das Shirt zu streicheln, habe ich das Gefühl gleich zu platzen. Mit einem lauten Stöhnen drücke ich meinen Rücken durch und spüre die Warme Flüssigkeit wenig später wie sie leicht unangenehm an meinen Beinen runterläuft. Ich atme einmal kurz durch ehe ich Yama ansehe. Sein Blick ist immer noch Lustdurchtränkt was mir verrät das er noch nicht gekommen ist. Ohne groß Zeit zu verlieren drehe ich uns auf der Couch und liege schließlich auf meinen Yama der mich mit aufgerissenen Augen ansieht. Wie um ihn wieder zu beruhigen lege ich ihm meine Lippen wieder auf seine eigenen und beginne ihn wieder leidenschaftlich zu küssen. Als er die Augen wieder entspannt geschlossen hat beginne ich langsam mit einer Hand unter sein Shirt zu wandern, bis ich an seinen Brustwarzen zum stehen komme, die ich leidenschaftlich anfange zu streicheln, bis sie sich wieder erhärten. Immer weiter von Yamas Stöhnen angefeuert ziehe ich ihm sein Shirt schließlich mit seiner Hilfe komplett aus. Wie um nach einer Unsicherheit oder Missfallen zu suchen sehe ich ihm direkt in seinen ozeanblauen Augen, das einzige was ich in seinen Augen lesen kann ist wildes Verlangen. Wie als ob er es gemerkt hat nickt er mir einmal zu und zieht mich wieder zu seinen Lippen. Fest entschlossen ihm die größte Lust zu bereiten löse ich von seinen Lippen und küsse mich von seinem Hals abwärts in Richtung der Linken Brustwarze die ich leidenschaftlich mit meiner Zunge reize. Während die andere von meiner Hand weiter gereizt wird. Immer wieder höre ich Yamatos wildes Stöhnen, doch auch seine Hüfte wird wieder unruhig. Sodas ich beschließe ihn endlich zu erlösen. Ich lasse meine Mund weiter küssend abwärts bis zum Rand seiner Hose wandern. Die ich ihm schließlich wieder mit seiner Hilfe samt Boxershorts ausziehe. Ohne groß Zeit zu verschwenden lasse ich meinen Mund direkt auf seine Erektion gleiten, die ich zuerst nur an der Eichel umschließe.   
Yamato: Tai…. Tai….das … muss du ….nicht   
Mit einem leichten Grinsen im Gesicht lasse ich seine Penis weiter in meinen Mund gleiten. Was all seine Hemmungen komplett fallen lässt, denn wie selbstgesteuert beginnt er seinen Penis mit langsamen Stößen immer wieder in meinen Mund zu stoßen. Al sich mich nach kurzer Zeit an das Gefühl in meinen Mund und Rachenraum gewöhnt habe lasse ich zusätzlich meine Zunge an seinem Penis entlangstreicheln. Was ihn immer wieder vergnügt und laut aufstöhnen lässt. Als ich noch eine Hand leicht streichelnd zu seinen Hoden gleiten lasse um diese ebenfalls zu verwöhnen merke ich wie er immer ungehaltener wird, und sich immer wieder mit kräftigeren Stößen die in keinem Fall unangenehm sind in meine Mund stößt, muss auch ich leicht auf keuchen. Und die unmittelbare Vibration die auf Yamas erregten Penis offensichtlich noch geiler wirkt lässt ihn immer wieder mit meinem Namen auf den Lippen auf keuchen.   
Ich merke wie sein Penis immer mehr anfängt zu zucken, ich lasse meine Hand zurück zu seinen Brustwarzen wandern und streichele immer wieder über diese während meine Zunge und mein Mund immer noch leidenschaftlich mit Yamas Erektion beschäftigt sind.   
Yamato: Tai…. Ich kann …nicht mehr.  
Ich höre jedoch nicht eine Sekunde auf seinen Penis mit meinem Mund und Zunge zu verwöhnen.   
Yamato: Ich ….. ich….  
Als ich plötzlich eine bittere und leicht salzige Flüssigkeit in meinem Mund spüre, beginne ich Yamas Erbe schnell zu schlucken um auch nichts daneben gehen zu lassen. Als ich alles fein säuberlich bis zum letzten Rest geschluckt habe, lege ich meine Arme links und rechts neben Yamatos Kopf und sehe ihn genau an. Als er endlich wieder zu Atem kommt, will er gerade was sagen als ich mich nochmal auf seinen Mund stürze um dieses Wahnsinnige Erlebnis mit einem Kuss abzurunden. Als wir uns schließlich wieder von einander gelöst haben sehe ich ihn mit einem lächeln im Gesicht an.   
Yamato: Tut mir leid. Ich hätte dich vorwarnen sollen.   
Tai: Nein, das hätte eh nichts geändert. Und jetzt mach dir keine Gedanken deswegen. Ich weiß was ich getan habe.   
Yamato: Aber Tai…  
Tai: Nichts aber Tai. Ich liebe dich Yama. Deshalb macht es mir nichts aus, lass dich einfach fallen. Ich fang dich immer auf, egal was auch passiert ok? Du bist nicht länger alleine.   
Yamato: Ich weiß Tai. Danke. Du kannst dich auch immer auf mich verlassen damit das klar ist.   
Tai: Gut. Dann sollten wir jetzt mal ins Bett gehen, die Couch wird für uns beide auf Dauer zu ungemütlich sein.   
Yamato: Stimmt.   
Tai: Dann ab.   
Ich stehe wieder von Yamato auf und reiche ihm meine Hand die er direkt ergreift und ziehe ihn hinter mir her ins Schlafzimmer.  
Im Schlafzimmer angekommen schnappe ich mir frische Unterwäsche und verschwinde noch mal schnell ins Bad um mir endlich die mittlerweile sehr klebrigen Boxershorts zu wechseln.   
Als ich zurück ins Zimmer komme sehe ich das Yama bereits ins Bett gegangen ist. Ich lege mich schnell auf die andere Seite und lösche das Licht ehe ich ihn von hinten in meine Arme ziehe. Ich hauche ihm noch einen letzten Kuss für heute auf seinen Blonden Haarschopf ehe ich ebenfalls meine Augen schließe um in einen entspannten schlaf zu gleiten. 

Als ich am nächsten Morgen langsam aus meinem Schlaf erwache suche ich noch immer mit geschlossenen Augen nach Yama der anscheint schon das Bett verlassen hat. Mit einem mies gelauntem grummeln öffne ich meine Augen und versuche mich, so gut es geht zu orientieren. Als ich endlich in der Lage bin meine beiden Augen offen zu halten stehe ich vom Bett auf und schlürfe zur Tür. Als ich Yama auch im Wohnzimmer nicht erblicken kann fang ich mir langsam an Sorgen zu machen, und beschließe erstmal die komplette Wohnung auf den Kopf zu stellen. Doch in keinem Raum kann ich meinen Blonden Schatz finden.   
Panisch laufe zurück ins Schlafzimmer, mit Erleichterung kann ich seine Sporttasche neben meiner eigenen vor dem Schrank finden. Ein kurzer Blick hinein versichert mir auch dass die Sachen noch drin sind. Mit schnellen Schritten laufe ich zum Bett zurück und beschließe ihn einfach anzurufen.   
Mit dem Handy am Ohr mit der Schulter festhaltend ziehe ich mir rasch eine Sporthose über. Mit einem Sport T-Shirt in der einen Hand verlasse ich das Schlafzimmer wieder, doch als Yama schließlich auch nicht ans Handy geht. Ziehe ich mir schnell mein Shirt an und laufe zur Tür um mir schnell meine Schuhe anzuziehen um ihn zu suchen.   
Als ich gerade meine Hand zur Klinge ausstrecken will wird sie bereits geöffnet und ein ziemlich überraschter Yamato steht mir gegenüber.   
Ich atme einmal kurz tief durch ehe ich mich wieder mit dem Hintern auf den Boden fallen lasse und die angestaute Luft aus meinen Lungen drücke.   
Yamato: Guten Morgen. Was ist denn los?   
Tai: Morgen. Ich dachte dir wäre was passiert. Ich hab dich in der ganzen Wohnung gesucht und auch auf deinem Handy angerufen aber du bist ja nicht zu erreichen. Wo warst du überhaupt? Du hättest mir nach gestern wenigstens mal eine Nachricht hinterlassen können oder nicht. Ich dachte schon dein Vater hat rausbekommen das wir beide jetzt hier wohnen.   
Yamato: Hi Hol mal wieder Luft Tai. Mir geht es gut ich war nur schnell beim Bäcker und wollte dich eigentlich mit einem Frühstück im Bett überraschen aber das hat sich ja jetzt erledigt. Und das ich dir jetzt jedes Mal eine Nachricht schreibe wenn ich nur kurz das Haus verlasse kannst du gleich vergessen das ist mir echt zu kindisch ich bin doch kein kleines Kind mehr. Damit das direkt klar ist. Ich kann auf mich alleine aufpassen.   
Tai: Das habe ich ja gesehen, wie gut du auf dich selbst aufpassen kannst.   
Yamato: Halt jetzt deinen Mund Tai. Sonst gehe ich gleich wirklich, wenn du mir noch vorwürfe machst.   
Tai: Ich will dir keine Vorwürfe machen, Yama. Ich mache mir einfach nur Sorgen, ich meine du bist gestern…  
Yamato: Vergiss es einfach. Genau wie ich . Ich mache jetzt Frühstück.   
Tai: Aber Yama… Wir können das Thema nicht ewig tot schweigen. Du wirst daran sonst noch ersticken, bitte Yama vor mir musst du dich nicht schämen.   
Yamato: Ich weiß Tai. Ich möchte aber noch nicht drüber reden warum verstehst du das nicht einfach.   
Tai: Ich verstehe dich ja, Yamato. Ich geh Duschen.   
Ohne weiter auf Yama zu achten ziehe ich mir meine Schuhe aus und gehe direkt ins Bad. Mit einer eiskalten Dusche versuche ich meine aufkommende Wut und Verzweiflung von mir zu waschen.  
Ohne zu merken wie viel Zeit vergeht lasse ich mich in Gedanken versunken auf den Boden der Dusche sinken. Die Beine an meinen Körper gezogen und mit meinen Armen umschlossen verstecke mir mein Gesicht auf meinen Beinen. Erst als ich plötzlich statt des kalten Wassers ein kuscheliges und warmes Handtuch um meinen Körper spüre, erwache ich aus meinen Gedanken. Ich drehe mein Gesicht zur Seite wo niemand anderes als Yama steht der mir das Handtuch um die Schultern legt.   
Yamato: Komm lieber aus der Dusche sonst erkältest du dich noch.   
Tai: Danke. Mir geht es gut.   
Yamato: Komm schon das Frühstück wartet, du musst doch schon am Verhungern sein ich kenn dich doch.   
Wie auf Befehl hin fängt mein Magen direkt an laut zu knurren. Was mir direkt wieder eine gewisse Röte ins Gesicht schießen lässt.  
Tai: Gib mir 5 min dann komm ich.   
Yamato: Ok.   
Erst als Yamato die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hat stehe ich vom Boden der Dusche auf und trockne mich schnellstmöglich mit dem Handtuch ab. Als ich mich wieder frisch angezogen einmal kurz im Spiegel ansehe muss ich wieder über meine verrückten Haare lachen die mir wieder überall abstehen als hätte ich gerade in eine Steckdose gefasst. Ich drehe mich schließlich zur Tür um und setze mich zu Yamato an den fertigen Frühstückstisch. Während des Frühstücks verlieren wir beide kein Wort. Als wir fertig sind räume ich die Sache wieder zurück in den Schrank während diesmal Yama duschen geht. Als wir dann zeitgleich fertig werden sehe ich ihn eine Weile stumm an. In der Hoffnung das mein Starren nicht allzu auffällig ist lasse ich mich auf das Sofa fallen. Als Yama sich gerade zu mir setzten will klingelt es jedoch an der Tür. Mit einem schnellen Blickkontakt deute ich ihm das ich schon gehe. 

Als ich die Tür öffne atme ich erleichtert aus als ich sehe das es nur meine Schwester kari und T.k sind die sich wohl meine und Yamas Wohnung ansehen wollen. 

Kari: guten Morgen, Tai. Wir dachten wir kommen mal vorbei und sehen uns eure Wohnung an.   
Tai: Morgen, ihr beiden. Kommt rein.  
Ich gehe einen Schritt zur Seite und lasse unsere Geschwister in das Wohnzimmer durch gehen.   
Wo sich auch Yama zu uns umgedreht hat.   
T.K: Morgen Matt. Alles wieder in Ordnung bei dir?   
Yamato: Morgen, Ja es geht mir wieder gut.   
Tai: Komm ich gebe euch einen schnelle Wohnungsbesichtigung.   
Kari: Gerne. 

Ich gehe voraus und zeige den Beiden schnell unsere Wohnung, als wir wieder im Wohnzimmer ankommen lasse ich mich aufs Sofa fallen, während sich T.k den Sessel schnappt. Meine Schwester ist zu Matt gegangen der gerade in der Küche Getränke holt so das ich mit ihm alleine im Wohnzimmer sitze.

Tai: Wie ist deine Meinung, wie es Yama geht? Meinst du er hat es schon verkraftet?  
T.K: Er war ja schon immer sehr in sich gekehrt. Aber ich glaube er wird schon mit uns reden wenn er soweit ist. Ich vertraue ihm dass er sich schon jemanden öffnen wird bevor er ganz dran kaputt geht. Habt ihr denn schon weiter darüber geredet was genau passiert ist?   
Tai: Nein, er macht komplett dicht und will nicht drüber reden. Er meint er will da jetzt noch nicht drüber reden. Deswegen haben wir uns auch heute Morgen kurz gestritten.   
T.K: Wie das verstehe ich jetzt?  
Tai: Naja als ich aufgewacht bin war ich alleine in der Wohnung und habe ihn auch nicht auf dem Handy erreicht. Also habe ich mir schnell meine Joggingsachen übergeworfen und wollte ihn suchen gehen. Doch da kam er gerade nach Hause, er war beim Bäcker. Naja und ich habe ihm halt an den Kopf geknallt das er mir wegen der Sache besser Bescheid sagen soll wenn er die Wohnung verlässt, damit ich im Notfall weiß wo er ist. Und wie du es dir denken kannst ist er leicht ausgerastet und meinte ich soll ihn nicht wie ein kleines Kind behandeln und er könne gut auf sich selber aufpassen. Worauf hin mir rausgerutscht ist das ich das ja gesehen habe als er du weißt schon…   
Mit gesenktem Kopf und den Händen in meinen Schoß vergraben ende ich meine kurze Geschichte. In der Hoffnung das T.k mir nicht genauso große Vorwürfe macht wie Yama. 

T.K: Ich kann euch beide verstehen Tai. Es ist vollkommen normal das du dir sorgen um ihn machst nachdem was passiert ist. Aber ich kann auch meinen Bruder verstehen, der mochte es noch nie wenn er sich überall abmelden muss. Wenn er nur mal kurz raus geht.   
Tai: Ich weiß. In dem Moment hatte ich einfach eine Heiden Angst das euer Vater aufgetaucht ist oder so dass ich mich einfach nicht mehr unter Kontrolle hatte. Ich habe geredet ohne wirklich drüber nachzudenken, was ich ihm damit zumute. Es würde mich genauso ankotzen wenn es andersherum wäre, also ich weiß nicht wie ich das wieder gerade biegen soll. Ich bin einfach überfordert. Ich weiß weder wie ich ihn jetzt behandeln soll noch wie es weiter geht, ich meine er kann seinem Vater nicht ewig aus dem Weg gehen. Er hat seine ganzen Sachen da. Ich habe solche Angst dass er an dem Ereignis zusammenbricht. 

Als ich merke wie sich langsam stille Tränen in meinen Augen bilden, schlage ich meine Hände schnell vor mein Gesicht, um meine Tränen vor T.k. zu verstecken.   
Als ich plötzlich merke wie sich warme Arme um Nacken legen und mich sanft nach hinten ziehen, verkrampfe ich mich einen Moment. Erst als ich den unverwechselbaren Geruch von Yama wahrnehmen kann beruhige ich mich einen Moment. Als mir jedoch klar wird das er wohl einen Teil des Gespräches mitbekommen hat, spannt sich jeder Muskel in meinem Körper an.   
Im Unterbewusstsein bekomme ich noch die ruhige und sanfte Stimme meiner Schwester mit die mit T.k. redet.

Kari: Wir sollten jetzt lieber gehen T.k. Wir sehen uns dann spätestens morgen bei Mama und Papa wieder wenn Tai seine letzten Sachen holt. Bis später ihr beiden.  
T.k: Bis bald. 

Erst als sich die Wohnungstür hinter unseren Geschwistern schließt fange ich langsam an mich wieder zu entspannen. 

Ohne es zu bemerken sitzt Yama plötzlich neben mir und nimmt mir sanft meine Hände aus meinem Gesicht um mich anzusehen. Als ich wieder in das mir nur allzu bekannte blaue Meer sehen kann was aus mir sofort aus seinen Augen entgegenstrahlt muss ich schwer schlucken, und löse mich schnell wieder von seinen Augen um nicht wie ein verliebter Dorftrottel drin zu versinken. Was ich zwar mit am liebsten tue, jedoch nicht in so peinlichen Momenten wie jetzt gerade, wo ich nicht genau weiß wie viel Yama von meinem Gespräch mit seinem Bruder mitbekommen hat.  
Yamato: Hör mal Tai. Ich weiß sehr wohl das du dir sorgen um mich machst nachdem was passiert ist. Und das du es im Prinzip heute Morgen auch nur gut gemeint hast, aber ich kann einfach gar nicht mit einer extremen Kontrolle umgehen. Und das ich dir dann auch noch die anderen Sachen an den Kopf geknallt habe tut mir leid. Ich… Wir schaffen das. Ich verspreche dir ich werde irgendwann mit dir da drüber reden. Aber ich kann es selber noch nicht ganz fassen was da eigentlich passiert ist.   
Tai: Mehr will ich doch gar nicht Yama. Ich …   
Yamato: Ich weiß, ich dich auch. Und jetzt gehen wir deine Restlichen Sachen holen und bringen unsere Wohnung mal auf Vordermann.   
Tai: Gut. 

Als wir eine halbe Stunde später wieder in den Flur meines alten Zuhauses rein kommen werden wir gleich stürmisch von meiner Mutter begrüßt. Als wir die Begrüßung hinter uns haben sehe ich meine Mutter mit skeptischem Blick an. 

Tai: Was ist los Mama? Wofür die stürmische Begrüßung.   
Yuuko: Ich bin einfach nur tierisch stolz auf euch. So wie ihr mit der Situation umgeht, ist echt großes Kino. Das Schaffen manche erwachsenen nicht.   
Yamato: Wir haben halt schon schlimmeres hinter uns als das jetzt.   
Yuuko: Stimmt. Ach wir haben übrigens Besuch.   
Tai: Was… Wer denn?   
Yuuko: Beruhig dich Tai. Es ist deine Mutter Yamato. Also kein Grund zur Sorge.   
Yamato: ok. 

Wir folgen meiner Mutter in die Küche wo unsere Geschwister und auch Yamatos Mutter gerade einen Kuchen essen.

Yamato: Mama…  
Nancy: Yamato… Du bist ja schon wieder ein Stück gewachsen.  
Yamato: Aber nicht viel.   
T.K: Wollt ihr auch ein Stück Kuchen. Mama hat ihn mitgebracht.   
Tai: Nein, ich gehe meine Sachen schon mal packen.   
Yamato: Warte ich helfe dir.   
Kari: Schon gut, Matt. Ich gehe Tai helfen und du iss ein Stück Kuchen. Ok  
T.k: Der schmeckt echt super lecker Matt, komm schon

Ich verschwinde mit einem kurzen Lächeln zusammen mit meiner Schwester in meinem alten Zimmer um meine letzten Sachen einzupacken.  
Da uns weiter keiner ins Zimmer gefolgt ist gehe ich davon aus das sich Yama zu seiner Mutter und T.k gesetzt hat.   
Erst als ich alle meine Sachen in die Mitte des Zimmers geräumt habe fange ich zusammen mit meiner Schwester an die Sachen in Koffern und Kartons zu räumen. 

 

Kari: Ist schon irgendwie komisch jetzt so alleine in dem Zimmer zu wohnen.   
Tai: Haha, keine Angst Kari. Du wirst schon sehen sobald ich meine letzten Sachen hier raus habe, wirst du dich über den neuen Platz freuen. Immerhin kannst du endlich mit deinen Freunden mal hier übernachten. Und außerdem bin ich ja nicht aus der Welt, wir sehen uns immer noch regelmäßig versprochen. Und wenn es dir hier mal zu schlimm wird kommst du einfach zu Yama und mir. Die Couch wird dir immer als schlaf Möglichkeit zur Verfügung stehen.  
Kari: Danke Tai, du bist echt der beste große Bruder den man sich vorstellen kann.   
Tai: jetzt übertreib mal nicht. Ich wohne nicht mehr hier also musst keine Angst haben das ich Salz in dein Müsli tue oder deine Haarklammern verstecke.   
Kari: Stimmt. 

Wir fangen beide herzhaft an zu lachen, als wir in Gedanken die gemeinsame Zeit in dem Zimmer durchgehen die nicht immer rosig waren.   
Als wir endlich die letzten Sachen in einen großen Rucksack verstaut haben beruhigen wir uns wieder, und gehe gemeinsam zurück in die Küche.

Yuuko: Und habt ihr alles eingepackt?   
Kari: Ja. Und ihr worüber redet ihr?   
T.K: Über nichts Bestimmtes.   
Als sich kari auch noch den letzten freien Stuhl schnappt, lehne ich mich gegen unsere Arbeitsplatte und schnappe mir eine Flasche Wasser die neben mir steht.  
Nancy: Ich bin froh, dass ihr beiden zusammen gekommen seid. Ich habe mit eurer Beziehung wirklich kein Problem, Ich liebe meine Söhne und daher ist es mir egal welche Sexuellen Neigung sie haben. 

Yamato: Danke Mama.   
Nancy: Nicht dafür Yamato. Das was dein Vater da gemacht hat ist absolut daneben. Ich bin echt froh das du schon volljährig bist. Das heißt das er nicht einfach die Polizei zu euch nach Hause schicken kann um dich wieder zurück bringen zu lassen. Das beruhigt mich schon mal, und wenn du das nächste mal zu ihm gehst dann nur wenn Erwachsene dabei sind OK ?  
Yamato: Ich weiß, nochmal gehe ich da auf keinen Fall alleine rein. Versprochen.   
Yuuko: Nancy hat vollkommen recht, am besten gehen wir drei als erwachsene mit, dann haben wir deine Sachen auch in einem Rutsch aus der Wohnung.  
Nancy: Gute Idee, Yuuko.   
Kari: Wir kommen aber auch mit, je mehr desto besser  
T.K. Genau kari.   
Yamato: Einverstanden. Wann sollen wir die Sache hinter uns bringen?   
Yuuko: Mein Mann müsste in der nächsten halben Stunde zuhause sein, ich würde sagen wir machen Nägel mit Köpfen.   
Nancy: Gut ich muss heute nicht mehr arbeiten, das heißt ich habe Zeit.   
Kari: Was ist los Onee-chan, du bist so still.   
Ich sehe überrascht von meiner Wasserflasche auf die ich unbewusst in meiner Hand hin und her drehe.   
Tai: Nichts alles gut.   
T.K: Momentmal heute ist doch Dienstag, hast du kein Fußballtraining Tai?  
Tai: Doch schon aber ich darf noch nicht wieder mit der Mannschaft trainieren deswegen habe ich mit meinem Coach sondern Zeiten ausgemacht die mich langsam drauf vorbereiten.   
T.K: Achso verstehe. Wie geht es deinem Knie denn?   
Es ist mir fast so als ob T.k versucht mich in das Gruppen geplaudere miteinzubringen, was mir ein kurzes Schmunzeln auf die Lippen bringt.   
Tai: Gut. Ich habe soweit keine Probleme mehr. Also denke ich das ich wohl zur Hälfte der Saison wieder angreifen kann.   
Kari: Übertreib es nur nicht, Tai. Sonst kannst du deine Profi Karriere vergessen.  
Tai: Ich weiß Kari.   
Nancy: Ok ich würde sagen wir packen Tais Sachen schnell in mein Auto und fahren zu euch und laden die Sachen da schon aus. Und wenn Susuko zuhause ist rufst du uns an und wir treffen uns vor der Wohnung von Hiroki. Ist das ok Yuuko?   
Yuuko: Klar kein Problem.   
T.K: Na dann los. 

Jeder nimmt sich ein entweder eine Reisetasche oder ein Karton und macht sich auf den Weg nach unten, ich will mir gerade die letzte Tasche nehmen als Yama mich aufhält.   
Mit einem überraschten Blick sehe ich ihn an und warte auf eine Antwort warum er mich aufgehalten hat.

Yamato: Mir geht es gut, und ich will das jetzt alles endlich hinter mir lassen. Deswegen bin ich froh dass es so schnell klappt. Bitte mach dir keine Sorgen.   
Tai: Schon gut Yama. Solange du nicht alleine da rein gehst, ist alles in Ordnung.   
Yamato: Gut. Dann komm jeder eine Schlaufe. Dann musst du nicht das ganze Gewicht mit deinem Knie tragen.  
Tai: Wenn du meinst.   
Schnell schnappe ich mir eine Seite der Schlaufen und verlasse mit Yama zusammen die Wohnung meiner Eltern.

Unten am Auto angekommen warten schon alle auf uns. Während T.k. noch mit uns mitfährt gehen meine Schwester und meine Mutter zurück in die Wohnung um auf meinen Vater zu warten   
Die fahrt zu uns nach Hause, verläuft meist still, nur hin und wieder spricht Nancy Yama drauf an was er jetzt vor hat in der Sache mit seinem Vater und auch was er sich in Zukunft Beruflich vorstellt. Also typische Mutter Sohn Gespräche halt. Ich lehne mich in der Zeit entspannt hinten in den Sitz und warte bis wir endlich bei mir und Yama zuhause sind. Als wir bei uns angekommen sind und meine Sachen gerade oben ins Wohnzimmer durch geschoben haben, klingelt auch schon mein Handy.   
Als ich wieder aufgelegt habe nicke ich Yama nur einmal kurz zu, der sich dann mit seinem Wohnungsschlüssel bewaffnet in den Flur begibt.   
Yamato: Dann wollen wir das ganze mal hinter uns bringen.

Alle in der Wohnung nicken ihm kurz zu ehe wir wieder runter zum Auto gehen um zu Hirokis Wohnung zu fahren. Nur diesmal hat sich Yama zu mir nach hinten gesetzt und T.k vorne zu seiner Mutter.


	9. Chapter 9

Tai: Jetzt gib es kein Zurück mehr, bist du dir sicher dass du dass durchziehen willst.

Yamato: Ja. Ich will endgültig mit ihm abschließen

Tai: Gut, egal was ist ich weiche dir gleich keine Sekunde von der Seite, egal was auch passiert.

Und du brauchst auch gar nicht zu behaupten das es nicht nötig ist oder das du…

Mitten in meinem Satz werde ich plötzlich von seinen süßen Lippen gestoppt die sich sanft aber bestimmt auf meine legen. Ich schließe direkt meine Augen und erwidere den spontanen Kuss in vollen Zügen. Es ist mir vollkommen egal ob T.k oder seine Mutter uns gerade beobachten. Das einzige was für mich gerade von Bedeutung ist die freche Zunge die sanft über meine Unterlippen leckt. Ohne auch nur einen Moment zu zögern öffne ich meinen Mund und heiße die freche Zunge mit meiner eigenen nicht minder begierigen Zunge willkommen. Eine meiner Hände lege ich sanft auf seiner eigene ab und verschränke sie ineinander, die andere lasse ich über seine Wange vorbei in seinen Nacken gleiten um ihn so noch näher an mich zu drücken, soweit das im Auto noch möglich ist. Erst als ich ein kurzes räuspern von T.k hören kann löse ich mich von dem prickelnden Zungenkuss den ich bis eben genossen habe.

 

T.K: Wir wollen euch ja nur ungerne Stören aber wir sind da. Und ich denke es ist auch in eurem Interesse wenn wir das hier schnell beenden damit ihr euch wieder ungestört zuhause knutschen könnt.

Yamato: Ja, wir können ja schon los.

Tai: Auf geht’s bringen wir es hinter uns.

Als wir alle ausgestiegen sind kommen auch gerade meine Eltern mit Kari an. Nachdem wir uns alle einmal kurz zugenickt haben, gehen wir zum Eingang und laufen gemeinsam hoch zur Wohnung.

Vor der Tür angekommen schließt Yamato sie direkt auf, zu unserer aller Überraschung ist es dunkel in der Wohnung was bedeutet das Hiroki nicht zuhause ist. Mit einem erleichterten Blick sehe ich Yama an wie er zielstrebig in sein Zimmer geht. Auch ihm merkt man die Erleichterung sichtbar an, als er jedoch in der Tür zu seinem Zimmer steht, verändert sich sein Gesichtsausdruck. Es ist fast so als ob er nochmal all seine Erinnerung vom Vortag durchmacht. Mit einem kurzen Blick auf die anderen überbrücke ich mit gesenktem Blick die Distanz zu Yama und lege ihm meine Hand beruhigend auf die Schulter. Was ihn zurück ins Hier und jetzt holt, da er sich mit ernstem Blick zu uns umdreht. Ehe er mit fester Stimme spricht.

Yamato: T.k holst du mir bitte die Reisetaschen.

T.K: Klar

Als er wenig später mit den Taschen zurück ins Zimmer kommt, lässt er sie in der Mitte des Raumes liegen.

Als alle in dem Zimmer versammelt sind spricht Yama mit leicht zittriger Stimme weiter.

Yamato: kari kannst du bitte die Ordner mit den Schulsachen einpacken.  Die stehen neben dem Schreibtisch.

Kari: Klar mach ich.

Yamato: Mama und Yuuko kümmert ihr euch bitte um meine Klamotten.

Nancy: Einverstanden

Yamato: T.k. und Susuko könnt ihr bitte fürs erste aufpassen das Hiroki nicht in die Wohnung kommt.

T.K: Sicher, am besten gehen sie nach unten und ich passe vor der Wohnungstür auf

Susuko: Gut

Yamato: Danke

Mit einem kurzen nicken verabschieden sich die beiden ehe sie das Zimmer wieder verlassen

Tai: Brauchst du sonst noch was aus der Wohnung das nicht in deinem Zimmer liegt?

Yamato: Meine Akustik Gitarre steht im Wohnzimmer, kannst du die direkt runter bringen dann sammeln ich noch die wichtigsten Sachen aus dem Bad ein.

Tai: Klar, ich beeil mich

Yamato: Danke

Mit schnellen Schritten schnappe ich mir die Gitarre aus dem Wohnzimmer und bringe sie schnell runter in den Kofferraum. In Sprint Geschwindigkeit renne ich die letzten Stufen wieder hoch um schnell wieder bei Yama sein zu können. Im Zimmer angekommen sehe ich dass die anderen bereits alles Wichtige eingepackt haben.

Schnell hole ich T.k und meinen Vater wieder dazu und wir tragen gemeinsam schnell die Sachen von Yama ins Auto.

Als wir alles in die Beiden Autos verstaut haben fahren wir direkt los zu unserer Wohnung. Wir fahren wieder in der üblichen weise sodass ich mit Yama wieder zusammen mit T.k und seiner Mutter fahren und meine Familie in dem anderen Auto.

Mit letzten Kraftreserven tragen wir die Sachen von Yamato endlich in die Wohnung. Völlig entkräftet und total im Eimer lasse ich mich nachdem ich Yamas letzte Tasche aus dem Auto geholt habe aufs Sofa fallen.

Mit einer schnellen Verabschiedung verziehen sich unsere Helfen schnell wieder und wir bleiben alleine in der Wohnung zurück.

Ich setze mich wieder relativ ordentlich hin und sehe Yama aus dem Augenwinkel an, mit besorgter Miene ziehe ich ihn am Handgelenk ums Sofa rum damit er sich zu mir setzt.

Tai: Alles in Ordnung Yama?

Yamato: Ja, ich kann es nur noch nicht glauben, ich meine wir sind nicht mal einen Woche fest zusammen und wohnen schon zusammen.

Tai: geht dir das zu schnell? Fühlst du dich nicht wohl? Sag es mir bitte, wenn es so ist dann…

Yamato: Shh… Halt einfach deinen Mund.

Tai: Aber Yama wenn es dir wirklich zu viel ist dann sollten wir….

Yamato: Ich sagte doch schon dass du deinen Mund halten sollst, Ich weiß was ich tue.

Tai: Hmm…

Yamato: Vertrau mir. Ich will mit dir zusammen sein und wenn es heißt das wir jetzt schon in einer Wohnung zusammen leben kann es doch echt nicht mehr besser werden. Ich meine wir müssen nicht drauf achten ob uns jemand sieht oder ob wir nicht zu spät nach Hause kommen. Und das schönste von allen ist doch das wir uns jetzt einfach zusammen ins Bett legen können und einfach den Rest des Tages im Bett verbringen ohne dumme Sprüche.

Tai: das hört sich sehr gut an. Na dann los ab ins Bett

Mit einem entscheidenden Schwung stehe ich wieder von der Couch auf und ziehe Yamato ebenfalls nach oben und ziehe ihn hinter mir her Richtung Schlafzimmer.

Im Schlafzimmer angekommen ziehe wir uns bis zu den Boxershorts aus und legen uns eng aneinander gekuschelt ins Bett. Während ich mich auf den Rücken lehne und einen Arm um Yamatos Rücken streichen lasse habe ich die andere hinter meinen Kopf gestützt. Yamas Kopf liegt wie immer auf meiner Brust und eine seiner schönen Hände streichelt mich sanft über den Bauch, was ich mit einem wohligen Seufzen quittiere.

Tai: So  könnte ich für den Rest der Woche liegen. Es fühlt sich einfach so gut an. Schade das wir morgen wieder zur Schule müssen

Yamato: Ich weiß was du meinst, große Lust habe ich eigentlich auch  nicht, aber wie können es eben nicht ändern wir haben diese Woche noch Unterricht bis endlich die Frühlingsferien anfangen.

Tai: Ja die kommen wie gerufen. Dann sollten wir unsere Wohnung auf jeden Fall erstmal auf Vordermann bringen. Vielleicht sollten wir das ein oder andere Zimmer noch mal streichen was meinst du?

Yamato: Das Wohnzimmer könnte noch ein bisschen Farbe vertragen, den Rest finde ich eigentlich ganz in Ordnung zumindest fürs erste.

Tai: Stimmt, wollen wir uns Hilfe organisieren oder machen wir es alleine?

Yamato: Unsere Geschwister helfen bestimmt liebend gerne, das sollten wir schon nutzen.

Als ich gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen wollte höre ich mein Handy klingeln. Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht greife ich über Yama rüber zu dem Nachttisch auf dem unsere Handys liegen. Mit überraschten Gesicht sehe ich auf dem Display den Namen meines Coaches.

Tai: Mein Coach?

Yamato: Was will er denn noch so spät von dir?

Tai: Keine Ahnung

Yamato: Geh schon ran, dein Klingelton ist ja fürchterlich

 Tai: Ja..

Als ich nach 5 Minuten das Telefonat mit meinem Coach beendet habe, bleiben mir immer noch jegliche Worte im Hals stecken. Wie in Trance lege ich mein Handy zurück und starre einfach nur an die Decke. Auch nach dem Yama mich leicht in die Seite gekniffen hat, bekomme immer noch kein Wort raus. Als er jedoch zur Wasserflasche greifen will, erwache ich endlich aus meiner starre und halte ihn im letzten Moment auf.

Yamato: Was wollte dein Coach jetzt von dir, dass du kein Wort mehr sagen kannst heißt ja eigentlich nichts Gutes. Hat er dich rausgeworfen oder was? Mensch Tai, jetzt sag endlich was mit dir los ist.

Tai: Nein, er hat mich nicht rausgeschmissen.

Yamato: Sondern? Mensch lass dir nicht alles aus der Nase ziehen.

Tai: Freitag kommt ein Talentscout zum Training, der wohl auf der Suche nach einem Ersatz Stürmer ist. Die haben wohl in der Profiliga gerade einen Engpass. Und mein Coach hat mich vorschlagen.

Yamato: Das ist ja schön dass er dich empfohlen hat  Tai, wirklich aber du wurdest erst vor kurzem am Knie operiert.

Tai: Das liegt jetzt etwas mehr als 1 Monat zurück Yama. Ich trainiere ja schon wieder. Und außerdem suchen die für die nächste Saison den Spieler. Scheinen wohl nicht die finanziellen Möglichkeiten zu haben einen aus dem Ausland zu holen.

Yamato: Ich drück dir die Daumen. Aber sei bitte vorsichtig. Sonst kannst du es gleich vergessen wenn du dir nochmal das Kreuzband im Arsch machst.  Nur weil du zu ungeduldig bist.

Tai: Ja Yama. Ich weiß, aber jetzt muss ich unbedingt meine überflüssige Energie irgendwo raus lassen oder ich halte dich die ganze Nacht wach. Und das willst du sicher nicht.

Yamato: Was hast du denn jetzt bitte vor es ist gleich 8 Uhr.

Tai: Ich werde einen runde um den Block joggen, dann komm ich wieder.

Yamato: Wenn du meinst.

Ich stehe mit Schwung vom Bett auf und krame in meinen Taschen nach meinen Jogging Sachen. Als ich schließlich gefunden habe, ziehe ich sie mir rasch über. Als ich fertig angezogen bin drehe ich mich noch mal zu meinem Yama um der mir jedoch nur den Rücken zudreht. Mit einem Schmunzeln im Gesicht gehe ich nochmal ums Bett rum und drücke ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und streichele ihm i einmal kurz über den Haarschopf ehe ich mit einem Bis nachher das Schlafzimmer verlasse und mir im Flur schnell die Sportschuhe anziehe ehe ich die Wohnung verlasse.

Als ich eine Stunde später wieder  in die Wohnung komme, schnappe ich mir erstmal ein kühles Wasser aus dem Kühlschrank und lasse mich geschafft auf einen Stuhl im Esszimmer fallen. Ich lasse meinen Nacken entspannend über die Lehne fallen und schließe meine Augen.

Überrascht schrecke ich aus meiner Trance wieder auf als ich zwei warme Hände an meinen Wangen spüre und ein betörender Geruch sich hinter mir bemerkbar macht. Mit einem zufriedenen und wohligen Seufzen streiche ich mein Gesicht in eine der Hände, als wortlose Kommunikation das er weiter streicheln soll. Ich kann förmlich sein grinsen durch meine nach  wie vor geschlossenen Augen sehen, was mich aber nicht besonders interessiert. Einzig das Gefühl was in meinem Magen über meinen ganzen Körper sich verbreitet ist für mich noch von Bedeutung. Ein Kribbeln was mir ein weiteres zufriedenes Seufzen ausstoßen lässt.

Yamato: Am besten gehst du mal duschen, du stinkst so will ich nicht mit dir kuscheln.

Mit einem unzufriedenen Brummen öffne ich meine Augen und sehe meinen Freund traurig an da er aufgehört hat mich zu streicheln.

Wir sehen uns einen Moment lang still in die Augen, als ich es so nicht schaffe das er weiter macht füge ich mich meinem Schicksal und erhebe mich. Mit langsamen Schritten gehe ich Richtung Badezimmer. In der Tür bleibe ich stehe und drehe mich noch mal mit einem Lächeln zu Yama um.

Tai: Bekomme ich Gesellschaft beim Duschen?

Yamato: Nein und jetzt beeil dich, ich gehe schon mal zurück ins Bett.

Tai: Schade. Dachte wenn wir schon zusammen wohnen können wir auch zusammen duschen gehen.

Yamato: Ich sag ja nicht dass wir es nie machen werden, aber ich bin einfach zu müde. Der Tag hat mich echt geschafft. Also bitte ich habe echt keine Lust weiter mit dir zu Diskutieren.

Tai: Tut mir leid Yama. Ich beeil mich.

 

Mit einem traurigem Blick schließe ich die Tür hinter mir und begebe mich schnell unter die Dusche.

In Gedanken versunken wasche ich mich schnell mit meinem Duschgel.

_Ich bin so dämlich, Yama geht es nicht gut und ich idiot merke es nicht und kümmre mich lieber da drum ob es mir perfekt geht statt erstmal auf Yama zu achten. Ich könnte mich selbst Ohrfeigen das ich nicht gemerkt habe dass er mich einfach nur bei sich haben wollte am Abend. Oh man, ich habe es einfach nur verdrängt was passiert ist, und Yama muss jetzt damit leben. Ich muss mir unbedingt was einfallen lassen. Damit er sich entspannt und das geschehene verarbeiten kann. Am besten hole ich ihn morgen von der Bandprobe ab und gehe mit ihm was essen.  Und zuhause massiere ich ihn oder kuschle mich mit einer Warmen decke mit ihm zusammen aufs Sofa. Genau das ist doch mal ein Plan._

 Wie als würde ich meine eigenen Gedanken bestätigen nicke ich einmal mit meinem Kopf ehe ich mich fertig abgeduscht, nur mit einem Handtuch um die Lenden gebunden zurück ins Schlafzimmer begebe. Ich krame mir eine frische Boxershorts aus meiner Tasche und ziehe sich schnell über. Mit einem prüfenden Blick zum Bett sehe ich das Yama schon am Schlafen sein muss, da er die Augen geschlossen hat und sein Brustkorb sich gleichmäßig hebt und senkt. Ich lege mich leise und bedächtig zu ihm ins Bett in der Hoffnung ihn nicht zu wecken, gerade als ich mich unter meine Bettdecke gelegt habe öffnen sich seine blauen Augen nochmal. Ich strecke meine Hand nach ihm aus und streichle ihm beruhigend über seine Wange. Am liebsten würde ich ihn einfach nur an mich ziehen und meine Arme um ihn legen. Wie als ob er Gedanken lesen dreht er mir den Rücken zu, und zieht mich mit einer Hand dichter an seinen Rücken. Mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht drücke ich ihn fest an mich und lege einen Hand unter mein Kopf und die andere lasse ich mit Yamas zusammen auf seinem Bauch liegen. Mit einem letzten Kuss auf seinen Kopf schließe ich wenig später ebenfalls meine Augen.

 

 

Am nächsten Morgen

 

Der Schultag zieht sich mal wieder unnötig in die Länge. Nun sitze ich für heute an meinen letzten zwei Stunden, die mir jedoch schon doppelt so lange vorkommen. Zu meinem Glück scheint der Lehrer heute nicht viel Interesse zu haben ob die Schüler die Aufgaben machen oder nicht, so konnte ich wenigstens meinen Yama beobachten, der statt der Aufgaben irgendwas in seinem Buch für die Songtexte schreibt. Als ich endlich das erlösende klingeln höre, was mir endlich verkündet das ich den Schultag für heute überstanden habe, räume ich meine Schulsachen schnell in meine Tasche und gehe zu Yama nach vorne der ebenfalls gerade seine letzten Sachen einräumt.

Tai: Endlich geschafft. Ich dachte schon die Stunde geht niemals zu ende.

Yamato: Naja, ich habe meine Zeit sinnvoll genutzt und habe ein paar Songs überarbeitet. Du hast ja lieber aus dem Fenster gestarrt und die Bäume bewundert.

 

Tai: Stimmt gar nicht. Ich habe Nachgedacht.

Yamato: Und worüber?

Tai: Geheimnis. Wirst es schon noch früh genug erfahren. Du hast jetzt noch Band probe oder?

Yamato: Ja.

 

Gemeinsam laufen wir über den Schulhof jedoch ohne uns groß zu berühren, bis wir vor dem Probe raum der band ankommen und ich mich mit einem Handzeichen von Yama verabschiede.

Mit schnellen Schritten mache ich mich auf den Weg nach Hause um einen entspannten und ruhigen Abend für mich und Yama vorzubereiten.

Zuhause angekommen wartet meine Schwester bereits vor der auf mich. Ich hatte sie natürlich in meinen Plan eingeweiht und sie hat mir versprochen mir ein bisschen unter die Arme zu greifen.

 

Kari: Du bist ganz schön spät dran Tai. Konntest du dich nicht von Matt lösen oder warum bist du so spät?

Tai: Ich freu mich auch dich zu sehen, Schwesterchen. Nein ich war noch kurz in der Apotheke.

Kari: Bist du krank?

Tai: Nein. Alles gut. Weiter muss du nicht wissen was ich da gekauft habe ok. Das ist echt nichts für dich.

 

Mit einem kurzen Lächeln im Gesicht deute ich ihr an das sie schon mal durch ins Wohnzimmer gehen kann, während ich das soeben gekauft in Schlafzimmer in den Nachttisch lege. Als ich zurück ins Wohnzimmer komme, sehe ich dass meine Schwester bereits angefangen hat aufzuräumen. Da unser Morgen heute sehr kurz war hatte wir keine Zeit vor dem Unterricht aufzuräumen.

 

Kari: Was hast du dir denn genau vorgestellt?   
Tai: Ich wollte einfach nach der ganzen Sache mit seinem Vater einen entspannten und ruhigen Abend mit ihm verbringen. So komplett ohne Stress.

Kari: Hm.

Tai: Ich habe Massage öl und einen Film ausgeliehen. Nur mit dem Essen bin ich überfordert, du weißt ja ich und kochen.

Kari: haha. Ja, ich verstehe schon. Das sollten wir Matt nicht antuen, sonst wird aus dem entspannten und netten Abend ein Abend im Krankenhaus.

Tai: Danke, wie immer sehr nett von dir kari.

Kari: Tut mir leid. Was hältst du davon wenn ich dich beim Kochen unterstütze. Dann kommt es trotzdem noch von dir, ist aber essbar.

Tai: Ja. Danke.

Kari: Den Sachen im Schrank nach zu urteilen willst du Spagetti Bolognese machen, und zum Nachtisch Pancakes mit Honig.

Tai: Ja, Yama ist sonst nicht so der süße Typ wenn es um Nachtisch geht aber das sagt er nie nein zu.

Kari: Kann ich verstehen. Na dann wollen wir uns mal ans Werk machen das wir alles für in 2 Stunden fertig haben.   
Tai: Ja

 

Voller Tatendrang folge ich meiner Schwester in die Küche und fange an die Zwiebeln zu schälen und zu schneiden. Während unserer kleinen Kochstunde verfallen wir immer mehr in eine lockere und interessante Unterhaltung.

 

Kari: Wie geht es Matt eigentlich? Es ist ja doch schon eine harte Sache die er da erleben musste.

Tai: Naja, ich denke das er da noch ziemlich dran zu knabbern hat. Ich hoffe der Abend hilft ihm dass er daraus die nötige Kraft ziehen kann. Ich bin auf jeden Fall für ihn da, das ist der Hauptaspekt dem ich ihm eigentlich vermitteln will.

Kari: Bestimmt. Ihr seid ein spitzen Team, ihr werdet die Zeit schon überstehen. Und wenn wir euch irgendwie helfen können  sagt bitte Bescheid T.k und ich sind immer für euch da.

Tai: Danke, ich werde es mir merken. Wir wollen am Wochenende das Wohnzimmer streichen und suchen noch Helfer, Interesse?

Kari: Klar. Ich habe am Wochenende noch nichts vor, T.k glaube ich auch nicht. Mit uns kannst du rechnen.

Tai: Gut.  Ich sollte mich langsam mal umziehen, mir bleibt nur noch eine halbe Stunde.

Kari: Na dann los, ab ins Bad. Den Rest schaffe ich alleine.

Tai: Danke für deine Hilfe Kari.

Kari: Ich helfe dir doch gerne Tai. Und jetzt ab unter die Dusche.

Tai: Bin schon weg

Mit einem letzten Handzeichen schließe ich die Tür zum Badezimmer, um mich für die nächste Halbe Stunde frisch zu machen. Als ich frisch geduscht und mit frischen Sachen pünktlich aus dem Badezimmer komme, traue ich meinen Augen nicht. Meine Schwester hat ihren Weiblichen Tutch zur Dekoration und zum Essenstisch hinzugefügt. Jedoch aber nicht zu viel das es zu aufdringlich wirkt, wie es die anderen Mädchen meist vorziehen. Zum gedeckten Tisch sind jetzt 2 Kerzen und einzelne Rosenblätter als Deko über den Tisch verteilt. Zufrieden mit dem Werk von meiner Schwester und mir nicke ich einmal ehe ich schon den Schlüssel im Schloss hören kann, der andeutet das mein Yama endlich wieder zuhause ist.

 

Yamato: Ich bin wieder zuhause.

 

Mit einem breiten Lächeln im Gesicht gehe ich zu Yama in den  Flur der sich gerade die Schuhe und die Jacke auszieht.

 

Tai:  Schön das du wieder da bist. Wie war die band probe?

Yamato: Gut. Muss zwar noch an dem einen oder anderen Text arbeiten aber das sollten ich bis zum nächsten Konzert schon hinbekommen.

Tai: Gut. Ich habe eine Überraschung für dich.

Yamato: Welche ?

 

Ohne ihm zu antworten drehe ich mich um und gehe zurück ins Esszimmer. Mit einem kurzen Blick über meine Schulter sehe ich dass er mir mit einem Überraschten Blick hinterherläuft.

Im Esszimmer angekommen drehe ich mich leicht um, um in sein Gesicht zu sehen während ich ihm mit der anderen Hand den Blick zum Esstisch zeige.

 

Yamato: Wow. Damit hätte ich jetzt echt nicht gerechnet. Was gibt es denn?

Tai:  Spagetti Bolognese und zum Nachtisch Pancakes.

Yamato: Von dir?

Tai: Nein, leider nicht. Wie du weißt bin ich was das kochen angeht ziemlich unbegabt. Kari hat das meiste gemacht, ich habe die Hilfsarbeiten gemacht. Also brauchst du keine Angst zu haben das es nicht schmeckt.

Yamato: Gut.

 

Ich will mich gerade umdrehen um das Essen zu holen als ich am Handgelenk aufgehalten werde. Mit überraschtem Blick sehe ich Yama an. Doch noch bevor ich was sagen kann spüre ich seine Lippen auf meinen. Wie von selbst lasse ich meine Hände in seinen Nacken gleiten um ihn näher an mich heran zu ziehen. Als ich seine Hände wenig später an meinen Hüften spüre, nehme ich es als stummes Einverständnis, das er sich wohlfühlt und ich ruhig weiter gehen kann.  Leicht lecke ich mit meiner Zunge über seine Unterlippe still bittend endlich in die Süße Mundhöhle von ihm einzudringen. Wie auf Kommando öffnen sich seine Lippen und ich lasse meine Zunge sanft in die Mundhöhle von Yama eintauchen. Ein wohliges Kribbeln breitet sich auf meiner Haut aus. Erst als uns allmählich die Luft wegbleibt lösen wir uns voneinander. Mit leicht wackligen Beinen löse ich die Arme von ihm und gehe mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht in die Küche um das Essen zu holen.

 

Eine halbe Stunde später… nach dem Essen

Tai: Puh. Ich bin satt.

Yamato: Ich auch. War aber echt lecker.

Tai: Stimmt. Ich glaube wir müssen meine Schwester öfter mal zum kochen zu uns lotsen.

Yamato: Oder du lernst einfach ein paar Sachen bei ihr. Wird dich zumindest  nicht umbringen. Ich will mir keine Sorgen machen müssen wenn ich auf Tour bin, das du dich nur noch von Fast Food und Tiefkühle essen ernährst.

Tai: Haha. Ok Nachricht ist angekommen. Ich werde mich für die Zeit dann bei meiner Schwester zum Essen anmelden. Dann brauchst du dir keine Sorgen machen, das wenn du wieder kommst ich hier über den Boden Rolle.

Yamato: Das bezweifle ich bei dir. Du kannst essen was du willst du wirst nie fett werden. Dafür machst du definitiv zu viel Sport.

Tai: Kann sein. Aber nun zu meiner weiteren Planung für den Abend.

Yamato: Das Essen war noch nicht alles? Da bin ich ja gespannt was du noch machen willst, aber eins sage ich dir raus gehe ich heute auf keinen Fall mehr.

Tai: Keine Sorge, Yama. Das war mir klar. Ich dachte eher daran dich mal ordentlich durch zu massieren. Du wirkst in letzter Zeit so verspannt.

Yamato: Dazu kann ich nicht Nein sagen.

Tai: Gut dann leg dich auf die Couch, ich räume nur schnell die Teller in die Küche.

 

Als ich die Teller alle in die Spülmaschine geräumt habe, gehe ich zu Yama ins Wohnzimmer der bereits oben ohne auf dem Sofa liegt. Ich bleibe einen Moment regungslos stehen, und mustere ihn wie er entspannt auf dem Sofa liegt, wobei meine Blicke an seinem Sexy Hinter stehen bleiben. Er musste ja auch unbedingt seine Enge schwarze Hose anziehen. Die ich einfach total sexy an ihm finde. All meine Selbstbeherrschung aufbringend überbrücke ich die letzten Meter und setzte mich auf seinen Hintern und beginne mit einer leichten Schultermassage.

 

Yamato: Ab jetzt kannst du das jeden Abend wiederholen.

Tai: haha. Ich kenne das Gefühl wenn man nach einem anstrengenden Tag einfach nur  einen schöne Massage wünscht sehr gut. Gerade nach dem Training, habe ich mir das schon oft gedacht. Aber bei deiner Verspannung im Nacken verstehe ich kaum wie du dich bewegst.

Yamato: Da wusste ich noch nicht das du verborgene Talente beim Massieren hast. Glaub mir die werde ich nun öfter in Anspruch nehmen.

Tai: Von mir aus. Du weißt ich liebe es einfach wenn wir zusammen auf dem Sofa liegen. Und wenn ich dabei massieren soll, ist das ok für mich Hauptsache wir sind alleine.

Yamato: Höre ich da etwa das was mir als nächstes bevorsteht raus.

Tai: Hä. Was meinst du?

Yamato: Das weißt du sehr genau.

Tai: Ne. Ich weiß es echt nicht.

 

Ich halte während meiner Massage inne und fange an mich verlegen am Hinterkopf zu kratzen. Als ich plötzlich eine Bewegung unter mir wahrnehmen kann, sehe ich überrascht in Yamas Gesicht.

 

Tai: Soll ich dich nicht mehr massieren?

Yamato: Später. Erstmal müssen wir glaube ich ein paar Dinge klären.

Tai: Oh, ok. 

 

Mit nervösem Gesichtsausdruck lasse ich mich neben Yama auf die Couch sinken. Als er sich ebenfalls normal hingesetzt hat, sehe ich ihn mit einem fragenden Gesichtsausdruck an. 

 

Yamato: Nur weil ich wegen meinem Vater diese eine Erfahrung machen musste, heißt das nicht das meine Bedürfnisse im Keim erstickt sind. Das nur vorab, ich will nur das wir uns beide total sicher sind das wir es tun. Klar?

Tai: Tut mir leid, das war dämlich von mir.

Yamato: Nein, denn so konnten wir alle Missverständnisse vorab vom Tisch räumen.

Tai: Stimmt.

Yamato: Und jetzt guck nicht so, als ob ich mit dir Schluss gemacht habe.

 

Mit einem kurzen Lächeln sehe ich ihn an, ehe ich meinen Kopf zurück auf die Rückenlehne lege und zur Decke hochstarre.

Yamato: Komm lass uns ins Bett gehen.

Tai: Hm. Ok

 

Mit einem kurzen Nicken stehe ich auf und gehe ins Schlafzimmer. Als wir wenig später gemeinsam zusammen gekuschelt im Bett liegen, gehen mir wieder mal Zweifel durch den Kopf.

 

Yamato: Über was zerbrichst du dir jetzt den Kopf?

Tai: Nichts wichtiges.

Yamato: Das war nicht die Frage. 

Tai: Ich musste nur an Agumon denken. Ich vermisse ihn.

Yamato: Das geht mir oft genauso, ich bin mir sicher wir werden sie wieder sehen. Izzi wird es schon schaffen das Tor zu öffnen.

Tai: Ich hoffe es, ich habe ihn länger schon nicht mehr gesehen.

Yamato: Ich auch nicht. Bist du eigentlich schon nervös wegen dem Training morgen?

Tai: Nein, ich habe mich entschieden das ich nicht teilnehmen werde.

 

Ein kurzer Ruck geht durch das Bett als sich Yama plötzlich aufrichtet und mich mit fassungslosen und überraschten Blick ansieht.

 

Yamato: Ich versteh das jetzt nicht, wie kommt der Meinungswechsel. Ich dachte es ist dein Traum einmal Profi Fußballspieler zu werden.

Tai: Das ist auch immer noch mein Traum. Aber durch meine Verletzung kann ich noch nicht all mein Können aufbringen ohne Folgeschäden auszuschließen, deshalb habe ich mich entschieden nicht mit zu trainieren.

Yamato: Das klingt äußerst Vernünftig, ich kann mir vorstellen wie schwer die Entscheidung für dich war. Ich meine man kann nie sagen ob in eins zwei Jahren wieder welche aus dem nachwuchs gesucht werden um bei den Profis mitzuspielen.

Tai: Dann muss ich mich soweit verbessern das sie direkt auf mich aufmerksam werden, ohne das mich mein Coach vorschlägt.

Yamato: Stimmt. Ich drück dir die Daumen

Tai: Danke Yama.

 

Ich ziehe ihn für einen kurzen Kuss zu mir runter, ehe ich ihn wieder an mich drücke um langsam die Augen zu schließen.

 

Yamato: Gute Nacht

Tai: Nacht. 

                                                  **  
**

Ein Jahr später

 

Yamato: Mensch Tai, ich muss auch noch ins Bad. Wie lange brauchst du noch?

Tai: Ich bin gleich soweit.

 

Mit einem letzten Prüfenden Blick in den Spiegel, drehe ich mich zufrieden mit meinem Outfit und öffne die Tür.  Mit einer Hand halte ich die Türklinge fest und mit der anderen deute ich auf das Bad als ich mich an Yamato richte.

 

Tai: Das Königliche Bad ist frei, wenn ihre Majestät es jetzt benutzen will.

Yamato: Ja ja, nur wegen dir muss ich mich jetzt beeilen.

Tai: Du hast noch eine halbe Stunde Zeit bis wir los müssen. Also beruhig dich Yama.

Yamato: Ich muss noch duschen, blöd Mann.

Tai: Hättest ja mit mir duschen können. Dann bräuchtest du dich jetzt nicht so abhetzen.

Yamato: Du weißt genauso gut wie ich das wir dass beide der Zeit wegen gelassen haben.

Tai: Stimmt

 

 Als ich höre wie das Wasser der Dusche angeht, beschließe ich in der Zwischenzeit in der Sich Yama fertig macht auf die Party vorzubereiten. Die wir traditionell zum 1.08 jeden Jahres veranstalten um uns an die wunderschönen und zugleich Abenteuerlichen Abenteuer in der Digiwelt zu erinnern. Für mich ist der Tag immer besonders hart da ich Agumon doch schon ziemlich vermisse. Ich habe ihn seit fast 2 Jahren nicht mehr gesehen, was er wohl in der Zwischenzeit gemacht hat.

Mit traurigem Blick lasse ich mich auf die Couch sinken. Ohne es zu merken döse ich leicht weg sodass ich erst wieder aus meinem Mittagsschläfchen erwache als Yama quer durch die Wohnung rennt um die letzten Sachen zusammenzusuchen.

 

Yamato: Na kommst du dann mal. Wir müssen los

Tai: Bin ja schon da.

 

Mit müden Augen erhebe ich mich von der Couch und verlasse mit Yama zusammen die Wohnung in Richtung der Tiefgarage.

 

Yamato: Fährst du? Oder soll ich?

Tai: Ich fahr schon.

Yamato: Wenn du meinst.

 

Keine halbe Stunde später kommen wir auch schon an unserem Treffpunkt an, Mimi hatte einen kleinen Saal gemietet. Sie hatte noch was zu verkünden und wollte die richtige Atmosphäre haben. Typisch Weiber eben. Mit skeptischen Blick sehe ich mir das haus an wo der Saal gemietet ist als ich von zwei mir nur allzu bekannten Stimmen aus meinen Gedanken gerissen werde.

Kari: Tai…

T.K: Hallo Matt

Tai: Hi ihr beiden.

Yamato: kari du siehst echt schön aus.

Kari: Danke, ihr habt euch aber auch ganz schön rausgeputzt.

Yamato: Naja, Party halt. Da kommt man nicht so gut an in Jogginghose und schlapper Shirt.

 

Als wäre es das normalste von der Welt gehen wir jeweils in zwei Gruppen in das Haus rein. Ich laufe mit T.k der sich genauso wie ich nicht getraut hat die beiden vor uns zu unterbrechen. Es hat sich schnell rausgestellt das sich Yamato und Kari sehr gut verstehen. Auch wenn sie früher wenig Kontakt zu einander hatten, läuft es jetzt umso besser. Was mich zwar freut aber in manchen Situationen echt aufregt. Gerade wenn sie sich mal länger nicht gesehen haben, quatschen sie meist den ganzen Abend wenn wir uns entweder zu viert oder mit den anderen treffen. Da es T.k ähnlich wie mir ging, hatte ich schnell wieder einen guten Draht zu ihm. Den ich zwar früher schon hatte aber seit dem ich mit seinem Bruder zusammen bin immer stärker wird.

 

T.K: Scheint als hätten sich die beiden wieder eine Menge zu erzählen.

Tai: Ja. Sie haben halt oft dieselbe Meinung. Wie läuft es denn bei euch? Ihr hattet es ja in letzter Zeit auch ganz schön stressig, mit den Abschlussprüfungen.

T.K: Oh ja ich bin echt froh das ich meine Prüfung endlich hinter mir habe. Jetzt kann ich endlich mal wieder mein Zimmer verlassen.

Tai: Haha. Wo hast du dich denn beworben?

T.K:  An deiner alten High School.

Tai: Oh. Dann sollte es schon klappen mit der Annahme. Ich meine sie haben auch Mimi drauf gehen lassen und deine Noten waren ja schon in der Mittelschule top.

T.K: Ich hoffe es. Kari hat ihre Zusage schon.

Tai: Ja vermutlich weil sie meine Schwester ist. Mich kennt der Direx sehr gut.

T.k: Kann gut sein, vielleicht hätte ich denselben Nachnamen wie Matt nehmen sollen, dann hätte ich meine Zusage auch schon.

Tai: Ich weiß nicht. Du bekommst sie bestimmt in den nächsten Tagen zugeschickt. Mach dir keine Sorgen

T.K: Mach ich nicht.

 

Ohne drauf zu achten ob wir schon an dem Saal angekommen sind laufen wir einfach weiter. Tief in meinem Gespräch mit T.k vertieft merke ich nicht das Yama vor mir angehalten hat. Sodass ich voll in ihn rein laufe. Was mich direkt auf meinen Hosenboden befördert.

 

Yamato: Augen auf Tai

Tai: Ja, dann bleib nicht einfach stehen.

Yamato: Ich laufe halt nicht durch geschlossene Türen.

Tai: Wie wir sind die ersten? Und da hast du zuhause so ein Stress gemacht.

Yamato: Ich bin halt ungerne unpünktlich.

T.K: Ich schreibe mal Mimi.

Kari: Lass nur ich rufe sie eben schnell an, ist besser

T.K: Ok

 

Als kari mit telefonieren fertig ist kommt sie wieder zu uns zurück, da ich mich an die Tür gelehnt habe stehen wir jetzt mehr oder weniger im Kreis versammelt.

 

Kari: Mimi hat was zuhause vergessen, ist aber gerade wieder auf dem Weg hier her. Die anderen sollten jetzt eintreffen sagt sie.

Yamato: Warum schließt sie denn die Tür ab, sie wohnt doch nur eine Straße weiter.

Kari: gute Frage, bestimmt hat sie wieder eine Überraschung für uns und will nicht das sie jemand findet.

Tai: hm.

T.K: Da drüber kommen Codi und Yolei

Kari: Hallo Yolei, wir haben uns ja eine Ewigkeit nicht mehr gesehen.

Yolei: Stimmt, ach ich freu mich ja so dich wieder zusehen Kari

Mit einer kurzen Umarmung begrüßen sich die beiden während Codi nur ein schnelles hallo in die Runde schmeißt.

Yamato: Wo bleibt denn Mimi?

Tai: Typisch für sie sagt allen sie sollen pünktlich sein und kommt dann selber zu spät.

T.K: Ich bin mir sicher dass sie gleich kommt.

Mittlerweile sind auch die anderen eingetroffen, einzig Mimi fehlt noch und da keiner der anderen einen Schlüssel zu der Tür hatten warten wir alle vor der Tür. Irgendwann habe ich mich zu Davis und Ken gesellt und wir quatschen über die neusten Fußball Ereignisse.

Während sich Yama mit Sora und Izzi zusammengestellt hat.

  
Mimi: Tut mir echt Leid, Leute. Ich habe es einfach nicht gefunden was ich gesucht habe.

Sora: Was hast du denn gesucht Mimi?

Mimi: Ist nicht so wichtig. Wirklich Sora. Am besten gehen wir rein. Ich bin mir sicher ihr habt genug vom Warten.

Tai: Ja.

 

Als  wir alle gemeinsam in den gemütlichen Saal mit kleiner Tanzfläche hineingehen sehe ich mich erstmal um. Erst als ich Mimis Stimme höre unterbreche ich mein Umsehen und wende mich ihr zu.

Mimi: Also Leute, in Anbetracht der Zeit würde ich vorschlagen wir essen erstmal was, das Buffe ist da drüben, Getränke gibt  es direkt daneben. Ich muss nochmal kurz Telefonieren.

 Davis: Na dann auf zum Buffe. Ich sterbe sonst vor Hunger

Kari: T.k. ich hole uns was zu trinken und du was zu essen einverstanden?

T.k: Klar.

 

Mit langsamen Schritten gehe ich ebenfalls zu den Getränken. Wo ich bereits von meiner Schwester gemustert werde.  Die mich umgehend ein paar Meter zur Seite zieht und mich fragend ansieht.

 

Tai: Was  gibt’s denn Kari?

Kari: Das wollte ich dich gerade fragen, du wirkst irgendwie total gereizt und unausgeglichen. Hast du irgendwie Streit mit Matt?

Tai: Nein, alles gut. Bin heute einfach mit dem falschen Fuß aufgestanden das ist alles.

Kari: hm. Wenn du meinst. Wenn dich was bedrückt sagst du es mir doch oder?

Tai: Ja mach dir nicht immer so viele Gedanken um andere, versprich mir das bitte.   
Kari: Tai…

Tai: Mir geht es wirklich gut Schwesterchen. Und jetzt lass uns wieder zu den anderen.

Kari: Ok

 

Gemeinsam gehen wir wieder zu dem Tisch wo bereits alle sitzen und entweder essen oder einfach nur was trinken. Wie automatisiert setze ich mich zu Yama, der mich kurz fragend ansieht aber nach kurzer Zeit dreht er sich wieder zu Sora um die ebenfalls neben ihm sitzt.

Hin und wieder nippe ich an meinem Getränk als ich von Sora angesprochen werde. Ohne es zu bemerken fehlt Yama zwischen uns was mich irritiert einmal durch den Raum blicken lässt. Als ich ihn an dem Büfett sehe, atme ich kurz tief durch ehe ich mich zu Sora umdrehe.

 

Sora: Tai, alles in Ordnung? Du wirkst heute so abwesend.

Tai: Ja Sora. Alles gut bin heute einfach nicht so gut drauf.

Sora: Ok. Hast du eine Ahnung was dazwischen Mimi und Izzi läuft. Die beiden sind heute fast unzertrennlich, und sie tuscheln immer wieder.

Tai: Weiß nicht vielleicht wegen der Überraschung die Mimi angekündigt hat.

Sora: Das kann sein, ich finde sie würden schon ein süßes Paar abgeben. Izzi wird immer mal wieder rot, wenn Mimi ihm näher kommt. Vielleicht sollte ich die beiden auch verkuppeln, schließlich hat es bei dir und Matt auch geholfen das ich mich eingemischt habe.

Tai:  Viel Glück, du kennst Izzi bis der mal den Mund aufbekommt vergehen Jahre.

Sora: Stimmt was das Thema betrifft ist er sehr schweigsam.

 

Mit einem kurzen Nicken drehe ich mich wieder zu meinem Glas um und will gerade noch ein Schluck trinken als es mir aus der Hand gerissen wird und stattdessen ein Teller mit kleinen Reisbällchen und Takoyaki in selbige gedrückt wird. Mit überraschten Blick drehe ich mich zu der Person um die mir das Essen gebracht.

 

Tai: Yama…

Yamato: Du solltest das schnell essen das sind die letzten. Davis scheint wirklich seit Wochen nichts gegessen zu haben. Der isst das Büfett fast alleine.

Tai: Danke. Was würde ich nur ohne dich machen.

Yamato: Heute schon mal verhungern und uns allen hinterher auf die Nerven gehen weil du Hunger hast.

Tai: Stimmt wohl.

Sora: Gut das Matt an dich gedacht hat. Ich gehe dann mal meine Mission starten, bis später Jungs

Yamato: Was denn für eine Mission

Tai: Sie will Mimi und Izzi miteinander verkuppeln. Sie meinte da es bei uns geklappt hat will sie jetzt ihnen helfen.

Yamato: Oh, naja. Soll sie mal machen.

 

 

Ich nicke ihm einmal kurz zu und beginne damit meinen mitgebrachten Teller mit den Leckeren Reisbällchen und den Takoyaki zu verspeisen. Als sich Yolei, Kari und T.k zu uns setzen die bis eben noch auf der Tanzfläche getanzt haben.

 

Yolei: man ich brauche unbedingt eine Pause mir tun schon die Füße weh.

T.k: haha. Ich hole mir  schnell was zu trinken soll ich noch jemanden was mitbringen?

Yamato: Ein Bier bitte

Yolei: Cola

T.K: Tai?

Tai: Ich hab noch danke.

T.K: Ok bis gleich

Kari: Wo hast du denn die Reisbällchen her Tai? Ich dachte Davis hat sie alle aufgegessen. So hat er es zumindest geradezu Mimi gesagt.

Tai: Yama hat mir welche gesichert.

Kari: Achso.

Yolei: Wann beginnt eigentlich eure Tour Matt?

Yamato: Montag.

Kari: Wie lange geht sie dieses mal?

Tai: 4  Wochen

Yolei: Wow. Wo tretet ihr denn alles auf?

Yamato: Quer über Japan verteilt. Keine Ahnung wo genau alles.

Yolei: Spitze. Ihr seid ja richtig erfolgreich.

Yamato: Ja, das hat auch alles lange gedauert. Aber die Arbeit hat sich gelohnt.

Kari: Tai, geht die Saison nicht auch in 2 Wochen wieder los?

Tai: Ja. Ich freu mich schon darauf das es wieder los geht.

Kari: Ich drück dir die Daumen, das du ohne Verletzung durch die Saison kommst

Tai: Danke, Kari.

Yamato: Was sagt dein Trainier dazu das du jetzt doch erstmal weiter bei ihnen spielst anstatt in der Oberliga.

Tai: Er hat sich gewundert, aber im Nachhinein hat er mich verstanden das ich erstmal wieder ohne druck spielen will. Das Jahr Pause hat mir schon echt viel Kondition und Kraft geraubt. Ich will dieses Jahr erstmal richtig wieder auf 100  Prozent kommen und es dann noch mal in der Profiliga versuchen.

Yamato: Das schaffst du schon. Den Trainingsrückstand holst du locker in dem Jahr wieder auf.

Und dann zeigst ihn was du drauf hast.

Tai: Danke, das ist mein Plan. Wird nur hart in den vier Wochen wo du nicht da bist. Ich werde mein bestes geben das die Wohnung einigermaßen bewohnbar bleibt. Damit du nicht hinten überfällst wenn du wieder kommst.

Yamato: Das will ich auch hoffen.

 

Wie auf Kommando fangen alle an zu lachen während ich mir verlegen mit den Händen dne Hinterkopf kratze.

Als sich alle wieder beruhigt haben will ich gerade was sagen als ich von Mimi unterbrochen werde.

 

Mimi: So meine Lieben, Ich will euch jetzt meine Überraschung präsentieren. Kommt bitte alle zu uns.

 

Mit wartenden Blick versammeln wir uns alle vor dem Tisch und sehe gespannt zwischen Mimi und Izzi hin und her.

Mit einem kurzen Nicken zwischen den beiden erstrahlt der Pc plötzlich in einem hellem Licht so das ich meine Augen zusammenkneifen muss. Erst als das Licht erloschen ist sehe ich wieder gerade aus.

Völlig überrascht werde ich von Agumon umgerissen.

 

Agumon: Tai….

Tai: Agumon… wie kommst du denn hier her.

Agumon: Izzi hat einen Weg gefunden das wir endlich wieder zu euch kommen können.

Gabumon: Matt….

Yamato: Gabumon, schön euch endlich wieder zu sehen

Gabumon: Ich freu mich auch so das es dir gut geht. Du siehst aus wie ein richtiger Rockstar.

Yamato: Danke Gabumon.

Patamon: T.k. …

T.k.: Patamon, wir haben uns ja eine Ewigkeit nicht mehr gesehen

Gatomon: kari….

Kari: Gatomon.

Auch die anderen Digiritter schließen ihre Digimon glücklich in die Arme.

So ziehen wir uns alle mit unseren Digimon zurück und redeten über die Abenteuer von damals und darüber was wir jetzt machen.

Bis sich nach und nach alle verabschiedeten, einzig kari, T.k, Mimi, Izzi, Yamato und ich sind noch übrig.

Als wir uns schließlich ebenfalls auf dem Weg zum Eingang machten, verabschiedet sich zuerst Izzi und ging mit Tentomon zusammen nach Hause.

Wenig später gingen auch Mimi und Palmon sodass wir nur noch zu viert vor dem Eingang stehen.

 

Kari: So dann sollten wir auch mal langsam gehen. Komm Gatomon.

Gatomon: Kommt Tai nicht mit?

Tai: Ich bin von zuhause ausgezogen.

Gatomon: Achso verstehe.

T.K: Patamon und ich bringen euch nach Hause, kari.

Kari: Danke T.k das ist leib von dir.

Patamon: Das machen wir doch gerne nicht wahr T.K.

T.k: Klar. Bis dann ihr beiden, und Matt viel Spaß auf der Tour melde dich mal zwischendurch.

Yamato: Mach ich. Seid vorsichtig.

Gabumon: Wir sollten auch nach Hause gehen Matt.

Mit einem unsicheren Blick sehe ich kurz zu Yama rüber ehe ich mich an Gabumon richte.

Da Yama ihm noch nicht geantwortet hat beschließe ich den beiden Digimon die Wahrheit zu sagen.

 

Tai: Also ihr beiden, Matt und ich wohnen zusammen. Und wir sind…

Yamato: Zusammen

Agumon: Zusammen?

Gabumon: Du meinst so wie T.k. und Kari? Oder wie Ken und Davis?

Tai: Wie Kari und T.k.

Unsicher ob sie das gesagte verstanden haben sehe ich zwischen den beiden hin und her ehe ich mich zu Yama drehe der mich ebenso ratlos anblickt.

Agumon: Dann sollten wir jetzt zusammen nach Hause gehen, ich bin schon ganz gespannt wo ihr wohnt.

Tai: Dann los, ab ins Auto

Gabumon: Ok.

 

 

Eine halbe Stunde später kommen wir bereits wieder in der Tiefgarage an. Doch zu unserem Bedauern sind wir nicht die ein zigsten die gerade nach Hause kommen. Sodass ich die Tür wo Agumon gerade aussteigen will direkt wieder schließe und mich vors Fenster stelle.

Mit einem schiefen Lachen warte ich bis die Leute im Fahrstuhl sind, ich sehe mich noch einmal um ehe ich die Tür aufmache.

 

Tai: Tut mir leid Agumon, aber wir waren nicht alleine hier.

Yamato: Am besten benehmt ihr euch wie Plüschtiere bis wir oben in der Wohnung sind dann kann nichts passieren.

Gabumon: Ok Matt

Tai: Einverstanden Agumon

Agumon: Einverstanden

 

Ich nicke Yama einmal kurz zu ehe ich Agumon auf meine Arme nehme und wir die Tiefgerage verlassen. Als wir schließlich endlich in unserer Wohnung sind setze ich Agumon wieder auf dem Boden ab.

Agumon: Und ihr wohnt hier wirklich alleine Tai?

Tai: Ja. Seit etwas mehr als einem Jahr. Ist zwar anstrengender mit dem ganzen putzen und so aber besser.

Gabumon: Sind das nicht eure Wappen da an der Wand?

Yamato: Ja wir wollten es als vergrößerte Deko an der Wand haben  und da haben wir entschieden sie an die Wand zu malen. Damit wir uns immer an euch erinnern und an das was wir gemeinsam überstanden haben.

Gabumon: ach Matt, ich freu mich so das wir bei euch sein können.

Agumon: Tai ich habe Hunger.

Tai: Wir müssten noch was von gestern über haben oder Yama?

Yama: weiß ich nicht, du warst zuletzt am Kühlschrank.

Tai: Komm wir gucken schnell nach Agumon. Hast du auch Hunger Gabumon?

Gabumon: Ja.

Yamato: Ich gehe dann ins Wohnzimmer, und schreibe noch ein bisschen an den Songs rum

Tai: Ok ich verpflege die beiden schon.

 

Nachdem ich den beiden die Reste von dem Abendessen von Yama mir auf 2 Teller verteilt habe schleiche ich mich langsam ins Wohnzimmer. Kurz vor der Couch sehe ich dass sich Yama nur auf selbige gesetzt hat und kein Songtext weit und breit vor ihm liegt. Ich schlinge meine Arme vorsichtig um seinen Hals und streichele ihm sanft von den Schultern runter zu seiner Brust. Was mir  ein wohliges Schnurren von ihm beschert. Sanft verteile leichte Küsse in seinem Nacken ehe ich mich weiter zu seinem Ohr küsse. In dem ich mit flüsternder Stimme flüstere.

Tai: Das lief doch gut. Die beiden haben es locker aufgenommen.

Yamato: Stimmt, ich habe von Gabumon nichts anderes erwartet.

Tai: Wie machen wir das jetzt, irgendwo müssen die beiden ja schlafen. Ich würde sie ja zur Not mit ins Bett nehmen aber…

Yamato: Vergiss es, das können wir nicht tun. Ich bin sicher das sie es verstehen wenn sie auf der Couch schlafen und wir im Bett.

Tai: Gut. Ich wollte jetzt ein entspanntes Bad nehmen, willst du mitkommen?

Yamato: Gerne, aber was machen wir mit Gabumon und Agumon?

Tai: Die essen noch und dann können sie sich selbst beschäftigen, ich meine sie sind ja nicht das erste mal bei uns.

Yamato: Ja… stimmt da hast du wohl recht.

Mit einem mal unterbreche ich die Streicheleinheiten über Yamas Brust und stelle mich wieder auf und verlasse das Wohnzimmer in Richtung des Bads um die Badewanne volllaufen zu lassen.

 


End file.
